


When The Wall Talks Back

by DandyRoy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Confessions, Exploring/Finding oneself, Flashbacks, Hidden Relationships, Light Bondage (Safe Sane and Consensual), M/M, Near endgame, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 3 - Freeform, Rating may go up, Several Story Compliant Changes in Cannon, Sexy Times, Solitary Confinement, Some OC's - Freeform, Some changes in cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyRoy/pseuds/DandyRoy
Summary: Kurusu Akira was stuck in solitary confinement, he had no idea if he'll ever get out, or if he'd been left to die.Although he ultimately didn't regret his decision, as him being here spared his friends from suffering the same fate, there were still regrets gnawing at him. Feelings he never told anyone.But in here, he only had the walls to talk to...So Akira didn't know whether to be happy or concerned when during his first night - he discovered that he's not alone.





	1. Not-So-Silent Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st attempt at a Persona 5 fanfic, so any comments and/or criticisms would be appreciated :).
> 
> *END GAME SPOILER WARNING* If you plan on playing Persona 5 and/or don't want major plot points spoiled you should stay away and hopefully come back when you're finished with the game :) :P. 
> 
> The story takes place during Akira's (The Protagonist) stay in solitary confinement near the end of the game, but there will be many flashbacks in lieu of Akira's "story time confessions" about his (mostly) secret relationship with Goro Akechi.
> 
> This will be slightly AU but I will try to keep it as close/compliant to the original story as I can.

Chapter One: Not-So-Silent Confessions. 

 

For the first time in a long time Kurusu Akira couldn't sleep.  

 

Not because his new bed was nothing but a foam-covered slab of concrete, or his near lack of pillows and blankets. What bothered Akira the most was the unnatural quiet, as if he's the only living thing for miles around. 

Of course, being in solitary confinement, Akira could have hundreds of "neighbors" for all he knew, but the soundproofed walls and his barred, solid-steel door ensured that the former leader of the Phantom Thieves would be left alone. With only his thoughts for comfort. 

His lonely, fearful, agonizing thoughts...  

Akira sat up, shook his head.  

"Come on, it's only the first day". He said to himself. "I can’t let this get to me now... Gotta stay positive!" 

Akira leaned  his back to the wall, tried to run a hand through his hair, but his new crew-cut grimly reminded Akira of his recent loss. 

He remembered the guard's dirty look when Akira asked if he could go "easy on the sides". 

He was only grateful he wasn't provided with a mirror at the time. Sparing Akira from having to watch as his once-precious hair was unceremoniously removed with each harsh stroke of the guard's buzz clipper. 

Akira wished his sudden hair loss was the worst thing that happened during his arrival to Juvenile Hall. 

 

 ***A few hours ago ***  

 

After his "haircut", Akira was immediately shoved into what looked like a sterile clinic/observation room. Akira assumed he was being watched from behind the clinic's unusual mirrored wall (undoubtedly a 2-way mirror).  

 

He was greeted by a rather stoic, but professional, doctor. 

He asked Akira to remove all his clothes and seat himself on the examination table. He explained that before anyone was properly admitted they needed to undergo some last-minute bodily examinations.  

 

After Akira shed his clothing and sat down, the doctor slid the exam table's arm restraints and cuffed Akira's wrists to them. Now unable to cause any potential harm, the doctor drew some of Akira's blood and performed a routine check-up. 

After sealing away his needles and tools in a locked container, the doctor snapped on a new pair of rubber gloves and took out a bottle of lubricant.  

Akira didn't have to guess what that was being used for.  

Thankfully, the doctor removed Akira's arms from the restraints, his eyes became slightly sympathetic as he spoke. 

"Okay, I'm going to check for any hidden contraband. Please bend down on the examination table, I'll try to make this as quick as possible."    

 

Akira's still-active 3rd eye made him all-too aware of the figures behind the mirrored wall. Members of the conspiracy, he figured. Akira felt their eyes drill into him as his gentitals and anus were poked and prodded.  

Not wanting to show weakness, Akira didn't react towards any of the doctor's invasive (albeit reluctant) touches. He kept reminding himself that the doctor was just doing his job, which kept his body from showing any nervous reactions. After a few moments, muffled sounds of laughter and rude comments came from the mirror. 

 _"He's not even_ _reacting. Guess he's used to_ _sticking_ _things up there."_  

 _"Think that's how he made his money? No way a kid like him makes that kind of cash_ _just by selling flowers and beef bowls._ _"_  

 _"Yeah. I heard he was being paid to go on 'dates' by another boy around his age."_  

 _"Heh. Bet it was_ _Shido's kid. Bald bastard was bitchin'_ _about his homo son spending time with some 'high-school whore_ _."_  

 _"I'm surprised our 'detective prince'_ _was_ _n't_ _the one selling himself_ _. He did look a lot more like his Mother."_  

 _"Which one?"_   

 

The entire room burst into laughter. Akira gripped the examination table in anger. It took all the discipline he could muster to not shove the doctor aside and slam the heaviest thing he could grab into the mirrored wall. Anything to get those smug bastards to shut up. 

 "They can talk all the crap they want." Thought Akira. "The Phantom Thieves still won. The Conspiracy can enjoy humiliating me and throwing me in a cell to rot, we still stopped them and nothing is going to change that!" 

 

Akira's rebellious face softened as a sour realization hits him. "Akechi... Goro... It didn't have to end. Not like this..." 

 

*** Present Time ***

 

The bitterness of that memory still stung. Akira tried to push it away, but it kept clinging to him. Knowing that even after everything Goro did for them, the shame, forced to be a murderer, his good-for-nothing father, and all the suffering, it shouldn't be surprising how little they thought of him. 

With all the insanity that was unleashed before and after clearing Shido's Castle, Akira had no time to think about what happened. But here, he had nothing to do but think. 

 _"Would saving him even matter? Was it all an act? Was he a kid forced to be an assassin? Or a_ _murderer_ _who_ _fin_ _ally felt guilty?"_  

All these questions raced through Akira's head. He knew it was pointless to think about them, the answers, it there were any, are gone now.  

But the one question Akira wanted to answer the most kept itching in his head like an old scab.  

 

 _"Did Goro ever love me?"_  

 

More than anything, Akira wished his friends were here. Akira knew he would find the answer if he could talk about it with any of them.  

 

 _"Did Goro ever love me?"_  

 

Ann would've said he did.  

 

Makoto would've said that he didn't until the very end. 

 

Haru would've said that he loved me, but didn't know how. 

 

 _"Did Goro ever love me?"_  

 

Yusuke would've said he loved me from the moment we first met, as if it was fate.  

 

Ryuji would've said he even if he loved me, he didn't deserve me. 

 

Futaba would be surprised I even had to ask. 

 

 _"Did he love me?"_  

 

Morganna... would've said only I could answer that. 

 

 _"Did he?"_  

 

Akira held back tears. Despair was pouring into his heart.  

He was never going to see his best friends ever again. Never get to drink Sojiro's coffee or tell him how great his curry tastes. Never be able to see all of the wonderful confidants he made during his stay in Tokyo.  

Never get to tell everyone how much they meant to him. 

Never got to tell anyone about... 

 

 _"Did I?"_  

 

Overcome with regret, Akira got off the bed and screamed. 

"YOU WERE NEVER A DIRTY SECRET! I LOVE YOU GORO AKECHI!" 

 

A few seconds pass. Akira mechanically sat back down on the bed, still breathing heavily.  

Even though the walls were soundproofed so no one would have heared Akira's confession no matter how loud he screamed, Akira felt several pounds lighter. 

 **"Woah, you okay? I mean, I've seen guys shout super personal shit on their first night, but that was just heartbreaking...** **Then** **again, you could've been** **talking about your pet hamster for all I know."**  

 

Akira was frozen in shock. His eyes opened as wide as they could. 

The deep metallic voice streaming from the wall besides Akira's bed seemed unaware or unconcerned with Akira's surprised state. 

 **"Sorry, sorry, that was a dick thing to say. I'm sure he was a great hamster...** **tissues?"**  

Akira's frozen state broke as a hidden panel next to the bed opened, revealing a box of tissues. 

The regret and despair that clouded Akira's mind was violently replaced by confusion (and slight annoyance), and despite the many, many questions now forming in Akira's brain, he could only bluster a simple response as he tentatively took the box from the hidden panel. 

"T-Th-Thank you?"


	2. Taking Care of Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 3rd party seems to have taken interest in Akira, and he wants to know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know this chapter will be pretty "exposition-crazy" but it'll get much more interesting soon :).
> 
> Also, I'm trying to get better with my line spacing, I'm copy & pasting over from Microsoft Word Online, so it's a bit tricky to get everything "just right" but I'm sure I'll figure it out :P.

Chapter 2: Taking Care of Business 

Akira was unsure if what happened was real. 

 

Looking at the very-real tissue box in his hands reminded Akira that yes, someone (or something) did just talk to him. 

 

**"I bet you're wondering where my comforting words are coming from. Welp, to give you a hint-"**  

Akira looked up to see another hidden panel near the ceiling slide up, showing that it was nothing more than an elaborate screen for the camera and speaker system embedded into the wall. 

 

**"Before you ask, yes, your entire cell is filled with hidden cameras, video** **monitors, noise & voice** **detectors, and stuff I really can't tell you about – it's basically a** **voyeur's** **wet dream in that** **fish tank** **."**  

 

Akira stood up, tossing the tissue box aside. He stared directly into the speaker with fire in his eyes. 

"Is this a game you sick bastards!? How much does your 'Conspiracy' want from me!?" 

 

Akira's anger intensified when the speaker responded with a muffled laugh. 

**"Me working with those creepy assholes? Please. I'd rather lick the bathroom floors in Shinjuku station after rush hour then talk to one of those dead** **-eyed zombies** **."**  

 

That mental image nearly made Akira gag in disgust, but he kept up his vigilance. 

"How do I know you're not lying?" 

 

There was a small pause. The panel near Akira's bed re-opened, revealing a small wireless tape recorder. It was encased in a see-through fiberglass-like box with a hole just large enough for Akira to stick an ear through drilled into one of it's sides. 

Without needing to be prompted, Akira sat next to the box and leaned his head towards the hole. The recorder turns on, and to Akira's surprise - Sae Niijima's voice started speaking. 

 

_"Please, I ask that you send one of your best people to look after him. There's no telling what they would do once they have him at his most_ _vulnerable_ _. I know your organization is very_ _secretive when it comes to these matters, but I made a promise to keep him safe! You also owe those children a large debt for what they've done. I don’t care what you want from me"_  

 

The recording cut off. Despite the message's vagueness, Akira was certain it was Sae's voice. 

**"I think you get the gist of it. Man, I dunno what you did to get on the good side of one of the most hardass prosecutors in Tokyo, but after listening to her blubber on, I** **could** **n't** **turn her down."**  

 

Akira leaned away from the box, not even looking as it vanished behind the closed panel. Although most of his anger had dissipated, he still wanted answers. He returned his determined gaze to the speaker. 

"Okay I'll believe you're not part of the Conspiracy for now. I still want to know who you are, what 'organization' you work for, and what your plans with me and Sae are." 

 

The voiced seemed amused at Akira's regained rebellion, it's tone became a bit more serious. 

**"Straight to the point huh? Well as to who I am, I can't tell you.** **B** **ut I'm no one special. Just a glorified desk-** **jockey** **with a weakness for sob stories."**  

 

Akira wasn't surprised. He figured that anyone who went through such great lengths to disguise their identity, even to strangers, wouldn't reveal their identity that easily. 

**"However, 'cause I'm such a nice guy, I will tell** **you a bit about who I work for. I'm a small cog in the underground Metaverse-Watchdog organization: RISE. Stands for: Regulate. Invasive. Shadowverse. Entities."**  

 

Akira's interest was piqued, the voice took Akira's curious gaze as their cue to continue. 

**"I don't wanna bore you with all the details but RISE was made from the remaining founders from a much smaller** **Shadow-fighting organization: SEES. They were a bunch of Persona users like you T** **hieves. But the craziest thing i** **s -** **they were backed up by the Kir** **ijo Group."**  

 

Akira's gaze widened further. The Kirijo Group, the multi-billion dollar global conglomerate was involved with the Metaverse? Why? How?  

"Seriously!? The Kirijo Group knows about all this?..." 

 

**"Don't get too excited, I don't know too much about that myself. I do know that they've known about shadows, personas, and the M** **etaverse for decades. But a few years ago, the current P** **resident of the Kirijo Group discovered that some higher-ups were screwing around with SEES members. Using em' to fulfill their own goals."**  

**"The corruption got so bad that even after the President got rid of the** **worst** **offenders, she was still worried that other greedy and short-sighted members will take their place. So SEES '** **offically' disbanded."**  

**"Of course, that** **was** **n't** **the case. SEES waited until the heat died down, went under the radar, and changed their name to RISE. It's basically the same, but now they're way more secret, and work** **on a much larger scale."**  

 

There was a short pause as Akira took all this in. Then a realization hits him.  

 

"Wait...'Persona users like you Thieves'? You know about..." 

The voice interrupted. 

**"Yeah, RISE knows all about you and your friend's shenanigans in Mementos. The heists, Castles, stealing hearts, and even teaming up with** **Satanael** **to literally save Christmas! Shit, I** **could** **n't** **make this stuff up if I tried."**  

 

Akira's hands curled into fists as the anger returns. 

"So RISE stood back and spied on us the entire time?" 

 

**"I know where you're getting at. But RISE** **was** **n't** **the only organization keeping an eye on** **you** **kids. I'm not gonna pretend our hands were tied, but... we were worried that if the Conspiracy knew we were around, they would've tried to get rid of the 'Phantom Thieves'** **waaaaaay sooner."**  

**"Hell, we were surprised you kids kept going on after that Kamoshida guy. RISE was all ready to go, but you all kept showing up in mementos. So we backed off."**  

 

A hard lump formed in Akira's throat. He could blame RISE and the nameless voice all he wants, but it was his decision to convince his friends to keep being Phantom Thieves despite the obvious danger.  

His face softened as the regret-laden thoughts returned. 

_"Maybe if I didn't care that Shido was there, he... would still be here."_  

 

Akira was shaken out of his musings by the voice's sudden interruption. 

**"Hey, hey, you've got nothing to feel guilty about. I mean, with all the shit you've been through, I'm amazed you wanted to help anyone. So let's not worry about that stuff."**  

 

Could the voice hear his thoughts? Or was Akira's feelings easy to read? In any case, Akira's mind was put at ease, knowing that mistakes were made on all sides. 

**"So with that elephant addressed, let's get back to your last question. Since RISE does have the lion's share of blame for this whole mess, we're watching you so the Conspiracy** **doesn't. They may be the one** **s keeping you here, but as long as I'm here, they won't dare do anything else to ya."**  

 

Akira looked around.  

"About that. How did you... Do all this?" 

 

**"Oh that's easy, I got a side job in this** **Juuvey** **as the sap whose in charge of** **takin'** **care of you, the resident** **'** **person of** **interest'.** **Also, even though RISE isn't 'offically' associated with the Kirijo Group, we still have the 'unoffical' support from their President."**  

**"Basically, t** **he** **prosecutors** **and police** **won** **'t care what I do to you, as long as you don't die** **. With their golden boy Shido turning into a shitshow, and most of the Conspiracy trying to cover their own asses, they're not in any** **position** **to complain.** **"**  

 

Akira shrugged. "I can believe that, but you must want something from me. I don't think you need all this stuff just to be my 'babysitter." 

The voice chuckled.  **"Fine, you got me. But... I won't force you to do anything."**  

 

Akira tilts his head in uncertainty. "Well, what do you want?" 

 

**"I want** **you to tell me everything you know about the Conspiracy's Persona user:** **Goro Akechi."**  


	3. Disturbing Implications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira wonders why the voice would be interested in knowing about Akechi Goro, but after they reveal why, Akira wished he didn't ask...

Chapter 3 

"Goro Akechi". The name weakly fell out of Akira's mouth.  

 

It's funny. He screamed it not too long ago, but now, it took all of Akira's strength to say it out loud.  

"W-Why would RISE want to know about him?" 

 

**"To be honest RISE does have a lot of** **inf** **o** **about the guy.** **He** **wanted revenge on his asshole dad Shido, worked with the Conspiracy to take him down after he won the Prime Minister seat, and in the meantime he committed many, many murders."**  

**"Frankly, the kid sounds like a complete** **sociopath** **..."**  

 

Akira's body tensed up. Fists slamming onto the bed. Akira was so upset by that casual remark he ignored the pain flaring up his arms after striking foam-covered concrete.  

"NO! You're wrong! That's not who he was!" 

 

As if the voice was waiting for Akira to respond as he did, they continued after Akira regained a hold over himself. 

**"See? That's the problem RISE is having. Despite everything we've got on him, we have no idea what kind of guy Akechi really was."**  

**"I mean, we could** **make an assumption based on his recorded actions, but if someone like you, one of Akechi's attempted victims, is willing to defend him, then we're missing a big piece of the puzzle** **."**  

 

Akira rubbed his now-tender wrists. "I see, but that still doesn't answer my question." 

 

**"You've seen 'cognitive entitie** **s' while in Mementos, have you not?"**  

Akira nodded. "Yeah, they're a version of a person created from another's view of them. What about it?"   

 

**"What if I told you that these cognitive entities hold far more potential** **tha** **n** **they appear to have? As in, with enough control on the power of cognition itself, and actual memories of the person the entity is based off, that entity could become 'real?"**  

**"As in, like your pal Morgana, except it's based off an actual person instead of a strong concept.** **"**  

 

Out of all the bombshells that were dropped on Akira tonight, that had to be the biggest one yet. Unable to respond, Akira whipped his head towards the speaker. 

 

**"Looks like that got your attention.** **I'm not trying to imply that RISE is** **interested** **in making some weird cognitive clone of Akechi Goro, but that doesn't mean no one else isn't interested** **."**  

 

Akira's heart beat loudly in his chest, his body broke out in a cold sweat. 

 

**"Scary thing is, the person doesn't have to be dead, they just have to be a persona-user. Although, for the process to work, the one who makes the clone has to know a lot about the original's 'true self' for it to work. If the original person is still alive, at least."**  

**"Sure, a clone could still be made by filling in the cracks with second-hand details, but if the original shows up and calls bullshit, then the clone will fall apart. Literally."**  

**"But a dead persona-user, well, we know that the dead can only 'live on' through their actions and in the memories of those who knew them. So if someone were to make a crazy, murder-happy cognitive clone of Akechi because they know the intimate details of their crimes, and there's no one who can say anything otherwise..."**  

 

Akira felt sick to his stomach. He could only think of one person who would want to do such a thing. 

"S-Shido... He was involved in this wasn't he?" 

 

**"Heh, no surprises there. RISE discovered that Shido was keeping correspondence with another shadow-** **re** **searching** **organization".**  

**"Most of the details are 'top-secret' but your correct in assuming that once they told him about all this, that they** **could make completely loyal, ruthless, and disposable cognitive clones of his own son, he instantly made plans to kill, then replace** **Akechi."**  

 

The memory of Shido's palace flashed before Akira's eyes. He saw Akechi, broken and defeated. Unable to hide his shame behind the sneering, callous façade that hid his true feelings better than any "real" mask could. 

Before they could help him, they were stopped by Shido's cognitive version of Akechi. Akira was still disturbed over how cold and lifeless it was. Although it looked exactly like his then-lover, it's murky eyes and twisted expression as it talked, was absolutely nightmarish.  

 

Akira didn't want to say it out loud, but the words forced themselves out. "Shido was going to 'replace' Akechi with that... thing?" 

After saying that, Akira wanted to vomit, but he kept his nausea down.   

"How could we miss that!? W-We were in his palace! He couldn't have hidden such a plan!"   

 

The voice knew Akira was growing frantic, but it kept on with it's explanation. 

**"Shido didn't know how it's done, in fact, he willingly drugged himself into forgetting nearly everything about the organization he contacted. In fear that someone might** **enter** **his palace and find** **out."**  

**"He did however keep** **very detailed notes on this plan, and kept them in a private** **'journal'** **. Shido was planning on regaining his memories of this plan after he won the election and 'delt' with his son and the Phantom Thieves."**  

**"Luckil** **y** **, in the chaos that ensued after his heart was stolen, RISE field agents were able to retrieve this journal before any members of the Conspiracy. But we can't be sure no other conspiracy members were completely in the dark about this plan.** **"**  

 

Akira's vision was growing blurry, all of this was too much, he felt weak and helpless more than ever. Without thinking, Akira fell off the bed, he was hyperventilating so hard he could no longer hear anything else but his own breathing.  

 

Suddenly, his face was drenched in ice-cold water. When Akira didn't respond right away, his face was splashed again. Akira got himself up and shielded his face behind his arms before he was splashed a 3rd time. 

"Okay, Okay! I'm fine! Whose...?" 

 

Lowering his arms, Akira saw the hidden panel by his bed had a hose with a small nozzle attached sticking out. Beside it was a dry hand-towel. 

**"Sorry, I was afraid you were gonna have a panic** **attack if I didn't snap you out of** **it** **...** **"**  

 

Akira shook his head, using the hand-towel to dry himself.  

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have lost my nerve like that." 

 

An awkward silence followed.  

**"Right, so I'm gonna be 'real' with you about this. There was a plan to make cognitive copies of Akechi Goro after he was killed, but with Shido's heart being stolen, we have no clue if and/or when that plan will** **still be** **carried out by the Conspiracy."**  

**"So that's why RISE wants to know what kind of person Goro Akechi was, and according to our notes, he said you, Akira Kurusu, was his first friend, and the first person he ever had feelings towards. Is that true?"**  

 

Akira nodded, his cheeks turning pink. 

**"I'm not asking you to tell me** **all the 'intimate' details of your relationship, I just want you to be honest. Because as far as we know, you're the only person who remembers anything about the 'real' Akechi."**  

**"So if any cognitive clones of him show up out of the blue, RISE can use your memories to ensure that any attempt to continue us** **ing Akechi as a weapon will end in failure."**  

 

Akira chuckled bitterly. "Fine, I'll tell you everything. Just... not now." 

 

**"Yeah, with the day you've been having I'm happy we got this far. So go to bed tough guy, I'll hear whatever you wanna tell me tomorrow."**  

 

Akira was going to crawl back onto his bed, but he quickly remembered to ask. 

"Wait. I know you said you can't tell me who you are, but if we're going to keep talking, then I want to call you something." 

 

**"Heh, fair enough. From now on, you can call me: 'Wall-chan!"**  

 

A minute passed. Akira still didn't know if the voice was being serious or not. 

"Wall-chan?'... Are you messing with me? You really want me to call you that?" 

 

**"Hey, either I come up with the silly nickname to call myself, or I let you do it."**  

 

Akira rolled his eyes. 

"Well... Good-night, 'Wall-chan." 

 

Once again, Akira curled himself onto his bed, despite his hectic encounter with "Wall-chan" and the many worrying implications that were revealed. Akira was able to fall asleep instantly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, I'm worried that I made Akira believe "Wall-Chan's" story about Shido working with another (evvviiiiilllll) shadow researching group to help them make a "cognitive clone" of his son a bit too easily. But, I'd figured that if Wall-chan proved that they were not working with the Conspiracy, and they know about the Phantom Thieves activities from the past several months, then maybe Akira might have an easier time believing them. What do you guys think?
> 
> Also, I hope you all have a happy Memorial Day! :D


	4. New Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his first night in solitary confinement finally over, Akira now faces the harsh changes during his "new life". Wall-chan may easily keep Akira alive, but keeping his spirit alive in such confinement, is a far more daunting task then either of them can imagine.

Chapter 4 

Akira woke up to the sound of birds chirping. 

 

For a moment, Akira pretended that he was back at his attic room at Café Leblanc. He waited for Morgana to start complaining about the "ugly, smug birds" until Akira got his breakfast ready. The human trapped in a cat's body (or so Morgana keeps telling everyone) was always cranky when he was hungry... 

Of course, when Akira opened his eyes and was greeted with cold, featureless steel walls, he remembered where he actually was. Still trapped in his tiny cell.  

 

Akira didn't want to get up, but the chirping birds kept him from going back to sleep. They were soon joined by Wall-chan's now annoyingly cheery voice. 

**"Riiiiiiiiise and shine ya sleepyhead! I know you got your 8 hours of sleep, so wake up! You're wasting the day!"**  

 

Frustrated, Akira tore off his flimsy paper-thin blanket and got off the bed. As soon as he got up, the chirping birds ceased their singing.  

Akira grumbled out a "G'mornin" as he trudged over to the Japanese-style toilet (which was an oval-shaped, stainless-steel basin built into the floor, as opposed to a urninal) and without any hint of self-consciousness, he pulled down his sweatpants and started relieving himself.  

In his head, akira figured, _"Wall-chan's going to see everything I do anyways_ _, so_ _I might as well get used to this."_  

 

As weird as it was, Akira was more at ease knowing that despite the only "person" he can talk to is a weird, obviously disguised, sassy voice coming from a speaker who is quite possibly watching him take a piss, at least they cared enough to reveal their existence, and explain why he's being watched on the first night. 

 

Akira reasoned that whoever "Wall-chan" was, might have good intentions. After all, they could've waited a week or two before revealing themselves, and by then, Akira felt he would be so desperate for any kind of contact, he would've told them anything. 

Or this could be a ploy on Wall-chan's part to gain Akira's trust... 

 

Akira shook his head as he pulled his sweatpants back up. He thought to himself. 

_"Let's play along for now, I'm still not sure if I can trust them, but I don't want to let any paranoid thoughts cloud my_ _judg_ _ment_ _."_       

Akira reached over to the tiny, see-through shower stall (probably made from a very strong plastic) but when he tried to slide the door, it was stuck tight. 

 

**"Wait! Before you take a shower, we're gonna do some radio calisthenics, but before we do that, you gotta wash your hands. 'Cause dude, come on,** **that’s nasty..."**  

 

Akira looked up at the speaker with an annoyed look. He slumped his shoulders and washed his hands in the tall, tap-less steel basin that served as his sink. Grumbling to himself. 

"I was going to wash my hands in the shower." 

 

**"Hey! No back-sass, only I'm allowed to do that around here.** **"**  

 

Akira nearly jumped by Wall-chan's sudden interruption as he dried his hands with a hand-towel as Wall-chan chuckled to themselves. 

**"Heh, just screwin with ya -** **but seriously you gotta do these calisthenics, apparently making sure you exercise is part of your 'daily checklist'. Not gonna name any names, but one of my 'superiors' I report your health stuff to has a giant stick up** **..."**  

 

Wall-chan was silent for a few minutes. Before Akira asked if Wall-chan was ok, they returned, but they spoke quickly and nervously. As if someone was watching over their shoulder.  

**"Ok time for those calisthenics! Just listen to the music and follow along!"**  

 

A few smaller hidden panels opened, revealing several smaller speakers. Upbeat rhythmic music started coming out of them. Akira decided to drop his questions for now and started moving his body according to the music's instructions. 

Although it was mostly simple exercises, Akira was pretty worn out by the end of it. His clothes were damp with sweat and he was using his hand-towel to mop off his face.  

 

Before he thought to ask, the bedside panel opened, there were a few water bottles inside. Akira eagerly drank them down, savoring the cool liquid. 

**"Woah dude, slow down. I don't wanna see you throw up. But man, I'm pretty impressed that you could do the whole thing without stopping. Hell, I think I lost a few pounds by proxy."**  

 

Akira, looking up, gave Wall-chan a cocky grin, "How else could I fit into a catsuit? Besides, what kind of thieves commit heists while wearing their school uniforms?"  

He put the empty water bottles as well as his sweaty towel into the open bedside panel. It closed and reopened with a regular-sized towel and a clean set of clothes. 

 

**"Hey man, not all of us got a sweet costume change when running around in the Metaverse. Now take a shower before you choke on your own sweat. Sheesh, I'm glad I don't have to smell you..."**  

 

The idea that Wall-chan could install a device that could somehow transmit how he smelled made Akira cringe slightly. He mentally shook away that thought and focused on his "new" shower as he stripped off his clothes, slid the door, and stepped inside. 

Akira was not surprised by the lack of a temperature-controlling tap, but he couldn't see the faucet either. A second later, Akira was covered in a raining stream of lukewarm water. Looking directly up, Akira discovered that the shower's faucet was built into the ceiling, resembling a square air duct panel. 

 

It make Akira remember how powerless he truly was, he has no control of his surroundings. He starts to feel humiliated  at now needing to be "taken care of", like he's been reduced to a helpless baby.  

 

Despite being provided with a special liquid soap that helped soothe his aching muscles, Akira couldn't enjoy his shower at all. His shoulders sank as he glumly thought to himself.   

_"Looks like whoever built this cell thought of everything, it feels like there's no means of escape since_ _everything's_ _bolted down or too high to reach. I can understand why people go crazy in here, you feel less like a human, and more like a pet no one wants to look at_ _."_  

 

Wall-chan, sensing Akira's distress, tries to think about something they could talk about to keep Akira's mind off his current situation. 

**"So, uh, back to those costumes. I did see a bunch of pics of you and your friends in 'Phantom Thieves mode' and I gotta say, I was feeling super jelly. Heh, if I was allowed to wear some swanky threads when I ran around on missions, I'd do it in a heartbeat."**  

Akira perked up slightly. "You went on missions Wall-chan? In Mementos?" 

 

Wall-chan's voice brimmed with pride. 

**"You're damn right I did! The 'Mementos' my group took down was savage, you don’t even know...** **Especially** **since I can't tell you..."**  

 

Akira chuckled. Wall-chan's disappointed tone near the end reminded Akira of a frustrated kid who desperately wanted to impress everyone with a cool secret, but they realized they couldn't. It reminded him of Ryuji... 

 

_"_ _That hard-headed_ _tsundere goofball, I'm relieved he's not stuck in a place like this_ _... the only thing bigger than the chip on his shoulder is_ _his_ _watermel_ _on_ _-sized heart. It would kill all of us to see him shrivel up in here. Then again, that goes for any one of us..._ _"_  

 

Akira was able to keep his smile as the water turned off. Knowing he spared his friends this anguish was enough to kick off his earlier dour mood. 

 

Seeing how Akira's spirit returned, Wall-chan kept going as Akira stepped out and dried himself. 

**"Not to sound like I'm hittin' on you or anything weird** **. But m** **an, I bet a stud like you got all the chicks, I mean, I know you like guys and all – which is cool, buuuuuut, I bet when duty calls, you can be a real ladies man."**  

 

Akira's cheeks became pink as he dressed himself. 

"I don't know about being a 'ladies man' Wall-chan... I just talk to girls the same way I talk to guys, it's nothing special. When I think about it, girls aren’t that different from guys, for the most part I mean." 

 

**"No need to be bashful about it! Man tell me you got** **with that fox friend of yours.** **Y** **'know** **the tall chick with the blue hair. Shit man! I thought the girls on my team were hot, but god DAMN. She's really earned that nickname! Foxy!** **"**  

 

Before Akira could say anything, Wall-chan continued. 

**"Hell, if you don’t mind me saying, if she was a few years older, or if I was a few years younger, I'd get with her as soon as possible before some other guy snatched her up."**  

 

Akira had a hard time containing his laughter, but kept it down to a few giggles. 

"Sorry to disappoint you Wall-chan, but Fox's real name is Yusuke, and he's a guy." 

 

Akira expected a long awkward silence on Wall-chan's part, but the pause was short-lived. 

**"Well... Between you and me Akira, that's one guy I could see myself 'turning gay' for."**  

 

**"…"** "…" 

 

They both burst into laughter, Akira nearly doubled over onto the floor as tears streamed down his cheeks. He couldn't remember the last time he genuinely laughed this hard, and it felt amazing. 

 

After a few minutes they both calmed down, Akira got himself up as he caught his breath. 

"Thanks for the laugh Wall-chan, I think I really needed it." 

 

**"RISE** **doesn't** **keep me around for** **nothin'** **man. Heck if I can make you feel even a little better in this hell-hole, then that's a** **job well done in my book. Wait, crap! You must be starving – I'll get you breakfast.** **"**  

**"I'm not gonna lie, it's pretty bland since you're not** **allowed** **to eat anything with** **utencils** **...** **but** **I** **promise** **it's not drugged, I made sure to check."**  

 

Akira sat down on the bed, rubbing his wrists nervously. He took a deep breath. 

"Wall-chan, I'm... I'm ready to talk about Goro Akechi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the fun comments :D. 
> 
> I didn't realize I had some Junpei fans in the house, but I'm not complaining ;-) He was one of my favorite chars from Persona 3.
> 
> Although, I'm not saying that Junpei is actually the "mysterious" Wall-chan, but I can say he'll certainly make his appearance near the story's end ;-)
> 
> I promise that the next chapter will finally feature our "star-crossed" lovers Akira and Goro via flashback. Akira's got alot to get off his chest, so he's gonna start at the beginning - the TV station.


	5. The "Meet Cute" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira starts to recount his first encounter with Goro Akechi with Wall-chan. 
> 
> At the time, Akira discovered that despite the "Detective Prince's" initial charms, he can't help but feel that Akechi is hiding something big... But is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put all of Akira's "Goro memory conversations" with Wall-chan in "flashback mode". 
> 
> I figured it be more interesting to "see" the actual memory Akira is telling Wall-chan about, rather than "hearing" him talk about it. I'll make sure to make it clear if Akira left anything out while talking to Wall-chan (he doesn't "kiss and tell" ;-P) when "flashback story time" is over.

Chapter 5 

***June 9th (~6 Months Ago)***

 

To the surprise of no one (at not himself), Shujin High's social studies trip to the local TV studio was an utterly boring and tedious affair. 

 

Akira would've mentally added "backbreaking" but he'd rather not think about his losing battle with over 30 pounds of cable, the way it kept coiling around his and Ryuji's feet, Akira was unsure if the long, thick cables were alive or part of some cruel prank that AD asshole is pulling on them. 

 

Hopefully that sleezeball is keeping away from Ann... 

"I swear, if that dirtbag thinks he can have his way with Lady Ann, he'll have hell to pay!" Shouted a seething Morgana from Akira's book bag. 

 

Akira had to keep Morgana from jumping out of his school bag several times after the AD took Ann away to work under his "supervision" a few hours ago.  

"Oh sure, cat. What would you even do?" Ryuji said surly. 

 

"I'd claw his eyes out! And if you call me "cat" ONE more time, I'll claw yours out too! You big-mouthed ape!" 

"Bring it on ca-" 

Akira knew he had to intervene before things got ugly. "Guys! Can we please go 5 minutes without trying to kill each other? I'm sure Ann can handle herself." 

 

As if on cue, there was a faint sound of the AD's falsetto scream, Akira's 3rd eye made it easy to detect Ann's voice once he focused hard enough. 

"Oh dear, I am soooooo sorry! I got spooked when you walked up behind me like that. I hope you're okay..." 

 

Akira didn't want to imagine what Ann "accidentally" did to the AD to make him scream like that, but Akira found it hard to feel sorry for him. So he didn't. 

 

**~An hour later~**  

 

Their valiant battle with the cables finally won. Akira and Ryuji wearily trudged themselves into the hallway near the TV studio's back exit. Ryuji continued to pout and complain the entire time. 

 

Akira would've told him to stop his bellyaching, but he noticed how Ryuji was trying to hide his worsening limp. No doubt dragging around heavy cables all day started to take it's toll on Ryuji's bad leg. So Akira let him vent, sparing him any embarrassment.  

 

Even when Ann caught up with them, their collective sour mood persisted. Especially when Ann reminded them that their class will be forced to come back tomorrow... 

 

Thankfully, she also remembered that the class gets to go straight home from the TV studio, so she suggested that they go somewhere fun and cheer themselves up. 

 

That got Morgana excited. "I wanna go to that huuuge pancake-looking place we passed on the way here! It looked delicious! What was that!?" 

The cat's enthusiasm instantly brought up the mood, as Ann and Ryuji also got excited when they explained "Dome Town" (an amusement park and baseball stadium) to Akira and Morgana. 

 

Akira chuckled. "Morgana, even if they're a mistake, you have the best ideas." 

Morgana stuck out his chest in pride. "What can I say? I'm so clever, I'm two steps ahead of myself sometimes." 

 

Ryuji rolled his eyes. "Maybe that explains why you're the only cat that trips over his own feet." 

"Hey!" Shouted the indignant feline. 

 

The rest of the group had a quick laugh at the cat's expense, but as Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana continued the conversation. Akira heard footsteps coming down the hallway.  

 

A young man around their age appeared before Akira (although his chin-length shaggy brown hair made him look younger). Despite school hours ending only a few minutes ago, the doe-eyed boy wasn't wearing a school uniform.  

He was wearing a tasteful tan peacoat and a striped tie, with black pants and shoes. Strangely, he was also wearing black gloves, but it could be because he was holding an expensive-looking metal suitcase in his left hand. 

The young man looked slightly nervous, as if he wanted to approach their group, but was unsure how to do so. Adjusting his tie with his free hand, the young man's nervousness was replaced with a determined confidence as he made his presence "officially" known. 

 

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice your uniforms. Are you students of Shujin Academy?" 

 

Ann and Ryuji turned to face him in surprise. Akira felt his glasses fog up as the young man walked closer. 

"Ah, where are my manners? My name is-" 

 

"Goro Akechi." 

 

All eyes were on Akira. Even he was taken aback on how he blurted Akechi's name before he could introduce himself. He could've sworn there was a light blush on Akechi's cheeks as he adjusted his tie again. 

"Well, it appears my reputation precedes me." 

 

Ryuji's eyes went wide. "Are you some kind of celebrity?" 

 

To Akira he was. He first saw the "Detective Prince" giving an interview on a local talk show, but it's nothing like seeing him in person. No cameras could do his doe eyes and soft smile any justice...  

Despite his looks, what really drew Akira's attention towards the detective was his personal admiration towards his accomplishments. 

Akira knows he's projecting, but knowing that a good-looking, child prodigy like Akechi would willingly put his life on the line and help people as a detective when he could've used his natural talents to obtain fame & fortune always amazed Akira. 

He wondered why Akechi would even give a "criminal" like him the time of day, but he's not going to look this gift horse in the mouth. 

 

Akechi smiled at Ryuji's question. "I've only been on local television several times. So I'd hardly call myself a celebrity just yet." 

 

Now Ann's eyes went wide. "Oh! Aren’t you-" 

 

Akechi's phone vibrated. He quickly took it out of his peacoat and checked it.  

"My apologies, I truly was just passing by. I must be going." 

 

Akira saw the brightness drain from Akechi's eyes as he said that. The nerves must be back. But Akechi managed to bounce back quickly. 

"I'm expected at a briefing for my televised interview tomorrow, but perhaps I should excuse myself early so I can also enjoy some delicious pancakes." 

 

"With who?" Akira blurted out, again. 

 

Akechi smiled, getting closer to Akira. 

"If they're as delicious as you and your friends were talking about, I'd love to try some with you..." 

 

Akira nearly forgot his own name, but luckilly, he remembered in time.

"Akira Kurusu."  

 

Akechi's eyes brightened. Akira silently prayed he didn't notice the fog now coating the inside of his glasses. 

"Akira Kurusu huh? I'll have to remember that." After saying that, Akechi gave him a coy wink. 

 

Akira no longer cared about his foggy glasses. 

_"Please d_ _on't look down._ _Please don't look down. Please_ _don't look down. Someone say something!"_  

 

Answering his silent prayer, Ryuji interjected. 

"Yeah, not to ruin this moment, but none of us were talkin' about pancakes. Where did you come up with that idea?" 

 

Akechi's eyes filled with shock. Akira wondered if he forgot they're not alone. He clapped his right hand over his mouth as his face went red with embarrassment. Suddenly becoming aware of how close he is to Akira - Akechi backpedled away, as if he was caught doing something shameful.  

"E-Excuse me, I must be mistaken." 

 

Without another word, Akechi bolted down the hallway. 

 

After a moment of surprised silence, Ann shot Ryuji a dirty look. 

"You dick!" 

 

Ryuji looked confused. "What did I do!?" 

 

Ann didn't let up. "You embarrassed the poor guy! Why couldn't you shut up until he asked Akira out?" 

 

Akira chuckled nervously and tugged at his shirt collar. "I'm sure he was just being nice..." 

 

Ryuji scoffed. "Yeah a little too nice..." 

 

Ann pointed a finger in Ryuji's face. "You did it on purpose didn't you!" 

 

Ryuji shrugged. "Come on! I wasn't trying to scare him or anythin'! 'Cides, If he wanted to ask Akira out he should've just said somethin' in the first place." 

 

Ann shook her head. "You don't get it..." 

 

Before Akira thought Ann and Ryuji forgot he was still here, Ryuji turned to face him. 

"Eh, we'll see him tomorrow. I'm sure if he was serious he'll ask you for real next time. Just try not to make him cry too much when you reject him." 

 

Ann raised an eyebrow. "You're really lucky Yusuke isn't here Ryuji, because you seem pretty interested in our leader's love life." 

 

Ryuji blushed "What!? Why are you bringing him up? And I'm not jealous or nothin' I just don't like how he was lookin' at him like a piece of meat." 

 

Akira grinned impishly. "Maybe I should ask Yusuke out then? He might be getting tired of his current admirer's cold feet, and I'm not talking about bufu spells." 

 

Morgana and Ann tried to hide their snickering. Ryuji started fuming.  

"You guys can go straight to hell! Tsh, whatever, I'll meet you jerks at Dome Town..." 

 

**~That Night~**  

Akira couldn't sleep.  

 

As much fun as he had at Dome Town with Ann and Ryuji, and his excitement over seeing Akechi again at the TV station, something was still bugging him. The thought buzzed around in his head like an angry wasp. 

 

_"Why did Akechi think we were talking about 'delishious pancakes'? Maybe Ryuji tried to bring that up before... Maybe Akechi was mistaken, but the only one who brought up pancakes in the first place was Morgana, but people can only understand him in the Metaverse... But we can understand him out of it because we've unlocked our personas...! Could he-"_  

 

Akira shot up, causing a sleeping Morgana to tumble out of his bed. 

"Meeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyoooooooooooooowwwwwww!? Akira? You jerk!" 

 

Akira nearly forgot about the poor cat. "Oh! Sorry Morgana! It's just..." 

 

Morgana rolled his eyes. "Sheesh if you gotta use the bathroom you could've said so." 

 

Akira shook his head. "It's not that! I-I wanted to talk to you about something important. It might be nothing, but you're the only one I can talk to about this..." 

 

Morgana's eyes grew wide, he jumped onto Akira's work desk as he sat down on the chair, putting his glasses back on.  

"Well, if that's the case, I can forgive you. I am the most reliable guy you know, after all." 

 

Akira smiled and nodded in agreement. 

 

Morgana's tone became more serious. "So what is it?" 

 

Akira sighed and rubbed his forehead.  

"I need to decide if I should look a certain 'gift horse' in the mouth..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know the Protagonist didn't suspect anything "suspicious" about Goro until much later, but I'm gonna make him suspect something way sooner - so I can spice up the romance and give Akira a "reason" to wanna keep an eye on Goro.
> 
> Hopefully that doesn't seem too OOC, Akira doesn't think Goro is doing anything eeeevvilll, he could just be a persona user who's way over their head or something.
> 
> You guys think that checks out? Or do you think Akira would be too "distracted" to notice anything?


	6. The "Meet Cute" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira only has one chance to talk to Goro Akechi alone, and after a perfect opportunity reveals itself, Akira knows that all he as to do is keep his head down and act how Akechi expects him to.
> 
> However, Akira's "Too good to be true" opportunity is revealed to have a heavy cost as Akechi's TV interview goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a super long chapter this time folks! I wanted to divide it into two, but I thought it be better if I kept the entire scene in it's own chapter :P.

Chapter 6 

 ***6/10 - The Next Day***  

Akira was on a mission. He was going to meet Goro Akechi alone, no matter what. 

 

That is, if he wasn't crushed to death by Akechi's "adoring fans" first... 

 

The audience was packed to the gills with squealing girls and housewives, some of them were even holding up home-made signs with sayings like: "I <3 Akechi No kimi!", "Crime can't beat royalty!", and his favorite, "I want your babies Akechi No kimi!!" (Akira was a bit bemused about that one, since the woman holding the sign appears to be in her late 30s...). 

 

Ryuji looked around, growing more and more confused by the fangirls's unexpected arrival. 

"Ummmm, is Akechi part of some boy band? 'Cause that would make wayyyy too much sense." 

 

Ann chuckled at that thought and shook her head. "I'm sure they're here to see if they'll win the 'surprise contest' where Akechi-kun will pick someone from the audience as the winner who gets to 'spend a day with the Detective Prince." 

 

Akira turned towards Ann in shock, while Ryuji simply raised an eyebrow. "Huh, for real? Where did you find out about that? Don't tell me yer switchin' sides and getting' cozy with the cops..." Ryuji said playfully. 

 

Ann scoffed. "As if! I'm pretty sure that asshole AD I was stuck with yesterday said something about a contest like that. I dunno, I thought he was just making up something to get into my pants, so I didn't think he was serious..." 

Ryuji shrugged. "Eh whatever, it's not like any of us are gonna win." 

Ann turned towards Akira. "Well, maybe one of us has a good chance." She said with a knowing wink.  

 

Morgana bopped the back of Akira's pant-legs. Gaining his attention. Akira pulled his book bag closer to his head so Morgana could secretly lean over and speak quietly in his ear.  

"This is _perfect_! All you gotta do is act how you did yesterday and Akechi will definitely make sure you win." 

 

Akira blushed. Keeping his gaze low. He moved his book bag back onto the floor.   

 _"Right, don't worry_ _about how you reacted_ _yesterday_ _, you_ _gotta focus."_  

 

After taking things out with Morgana last night, Akira knew he had to speak with the detective again. He needed to find a way to spend time with him outside of Akechi's comfort zone (his fans and the cameras) so he could ask a few questions. So this (badly kept) 'secret contest' could be exactly what he was hoping for...   

 

Akira figured that Morgana was right in that all he had to do was sit quietly during Akechi's interview so he wouldn't inadvertently say and/or do something that'll scare Akechi away or piss him off so much he'll never want to speak to him again... He might have a good chance of winning.   

 _"That_ _should_ _n't_ _be too hard, right?"_  

 

Ryuji, now growing impatient, was squirming in his seat.  

"God! How long does it take this guy to get ready? This cheap-ass chair is diggin' into my-" 

 

Ann elbowed Ryuji in the ribs. "Quiet! You'll get us kicked out. If you don't wanna be here you can just ask to leave." 

 

Ryuji kept his voice low. "Hell no! It's either sit here, or do some AD asshole's grunt work, and I'll be damned if I haveta' go through that crap again." 

He turned to Akira. "You've been pretty quiet today. Are ya nervous about somethin' or... someone?" Ryuji grinned and raised an eyebrow as if to say _"You know who I'm_ _talkin'_ _about"._  

 

Trying to appear as his usual calm self, Akira adjusted his glasses and looked away from the stage, making sure to drizzle his words with the usual sarcasm. "I'm fine, thank you. Heck, I'd be lucky if he even remembers-" 

Akira was cut off by the veteran AD. "Mr. Akechi's coming on!" 

 

Sure enough, Goro Akechi walked onto the set. He was instantly greeted with applause and many excited squeals from the audience. Akira swore Akechi shot him a quick look of acknowledgement before he sat down besides the two chipper talk show hosts. 

"...It's the high-school detective, Goro Akechi!" 

 

Akechi gave the audience a winning smile. "Hello there." 

"Thank you for taking the time to join us today, Akechi-kun. Your popularity must be stunning!" 

Akechi crossed his legs and leaned slightly into his seat. "Oh don’t thank me, I wouldn't be here if no one wanted to see me. After all, despite my age, I'm no different than your average detective". He winked coyly as the audience and the talk show hosts had a quick laugh. 

 

Akira felt his heart flutter. _"Oh I am so screwed..."._ But he maintained his stoic expression.  

 

"You're too modest, Akechi-kun. So, with the hectic Maderame scandal after he made that bizarre confession, do you think the Phantom Thieves have anything to do with it? Are they the modern-day 'Robin Hoods' they claim to be?" 

That got his friends attention. 

 

Akechi gave a bemused smile, as if he were addressing a child. "Well, if they do care about justice, then I sincerely hope they exist. Of course, I would say the same for Santa Claus, but I'd hate to arrest him for breaking and entering." 

 

That got another laugh and round of applause. Ryuji had daggers in his eyes for half a second until Ann silently threatened to elbow him in the ribs again. But Akira could sense that she was also growing annoyed at the detective's oblivious insult. 

 

Akechi's gaze hardened. "But if I must speak about this seriously - if these thieves do exist, I believe they should be arrested and tried in a court of law. Modern-day 'Robin Hoods' or not, they are still criminals, and should be treated as such." 

Akira was shocked. 

 

"Wow! That's quite a bold statement Akechi-kun. Are they really criminals? Some people believe that the Thieves are 'helping' their victims by making them see the error of their ways. If that's true, then you must surely understand their good intentions." 

 

Akechi eases his serious tone, bringing the momentum back on his side. "Don't get me wrong, I do understand their good, albit misguided intentions; and don't call me 'Shirley." He said with a playful smile and a wink. 

"Smug piece of – OW" 

 

Akechi continues. "It's true that Maderame's crimes are hardly petty, but that's no excuse to take the law into your own hands. These thieves have no right to judge others, and more importantly, if 'stealing one's heart' as they supposedly call it, cause such drastic changes in their victims... it seems less like 'helping them' and more like they've 'killed' the person their victims once were, and could've been." 

 

The audience gasped in horror. 

 

"Are you saying the Phantom Thieves are planning on killing people?" 

Akechi shook his head and waved the host off. "Excuse my theatrics, I was only referring to a 'metaphorical' killing. If I may quote the philosopher, Immanuel Kant: 'moral law must only arise from a rational will' - meaning that if one wishes to make another realize the 'error of their ways' then they must be given the autonomy to do so themselves." 

"Of course, even if they refuse to take responsibility for their crimes, they should still be arrested and forced to stand trial. But to deny someone, no matter how 'evil' they are, the ability to decide if they truly want to repent for their actions, is in itself, morally bankrupt." 

 

Akira's heart sank. 

 _"Killing? Morally bankrupt? How can he say that? I-I understand that our heists may not have been the_ _best solutions_ _, and_ _I'd even admit that maybe they could've caused more problems down the line... But Kamoshida and Madarame's crimes targeted kids! Their students! People who have no power at all! What about them Akechi!? How can you sit there and condemn_ _the Phantom Thieves for stealing the hearts of adults who abused their power over others_ _for_ _years_ _without mentioning the_ _real_ _victims_ _!?_ _Should_ _n't_ _they have the right to feel safe in their own school? Don't they have the right to discover their own talents_ _and passions without fearing they'll be_ _ex_ _ploited_ _and thrown away? I don't care who you are Akechi, I won't let this go!"_  

 

While Akira was deep in his own thoughts, the two talk show hosts continued to be impressed by their guest's "hypothetical" deductions. 

"Goodness! Those are some very good points. Who would've known the Phantom Thieves could be so dangerous? We're certainly lucky to have such a perceptive genius on our side!" 

The other host chimed in. "Akechi-kun ain't nobodies fool!" 

 

The audience cheered. 

 

Ryuji growled under his breath. "This is bullshit! He pulled those ideas outta' his lying ass! Why can't they see that!?" 

He expected Ann to hit him, but to Ryuji's surprise she was nearly as upset as he was, but she was keeping herself quiet by angrily gripping the sides of her chair. 

 

Akechi's eyes softened, his beautiful smile returned. "Everyone please keep in mind, there is no real proof that the Phantom Thieves exist, but after subjecting our wonderful audience and the viewers at home to my boastful statements, I certainly hope they're real. Otherwise I'll be the one with egg on his face."  

He closed his eyes and gave an exaggerated shrug. 

"Although, I could salvage my report by claiming it was for a school assignment. I'll bet all my classmates will beg me to let them copy my notes, but they've been doing that already." Said Akechi, with another coy wink. 

 

Akira used to love seeing Akechi wink, but right now the gesture's faux-cheekyness started to get on his nerves. 

 

The two talk show hosts addressed the audience. "The 'Detective Prince' - Goro Akechi everyone! Let's give him a big hand!" 

The audience applauded wildly. Akira and Ann only clapped politely, while Ryuji crossed his arms in protest. 

"Tsh, the only 'hand' I'd give him would be flippin' him off. He'll know where to stick it!" Ryuji muttered under his breath. 

 

The two hosts now addressed the audience.  

"Now, everyone reach under their seats and pick up your voting pads. It's time to see what our audience thinks! Our question today is: Do you  believe in the Phantom Thieves? Press 'Yes' or 'No' to cast your vote now!" 

 

Akira, Ryuji, and Ann instantly pressed 'Yes' on their pads. Akira wondered what the point of voting was if the show was only going to present one side (the one everyone 'should' vote for) but even being able to show the tiniest bit of rebellion gave Akira some relief. 

 

"The votes are in! Wow! 30% of our audience said 'yes'. Maybe they should've been paying a little more attention eh, Akechi-kun?"  

Akechi shrugged. "Everyone is entitled to their own opinion". He then leaned over and whispered something to one of the talk show hosts while glancing at Akira. 

The host smiled, nodded, and got up, bringing her microphone with her. To Akira's surprise, she walked over and stopped right in front of his isle. She reached into her pants pocked and quickly brandished something in Akira's face.  

 

Before Akira realized what the host was doing, he heard the *POP* of a confetti-maker as strings of brightly colored paper and small, sparkly stars clouded his vision. 

"Congratulations young man! You're our lucky winner of today's 'secret contest'! You'll get to spend a fun-filled day with our wonderful guest: Akechi-kun!" 

 

For once, the audience was stunned into silence, but with both of the TV host's "encouragement" via catchy music and more confetti poppers, most people were applauding Akira's "good fortune". Some of the sign-holding fangirls were either crying into their signs or giving Akira death glares, which he didn't take personally (but he will keep a look out for the 30-something as she gives Akira a throat-slitting gesture with her thumb for the next few days...). 

 

The hostess beamed. "All you have to do is tell everyone here why you don't believe in the Phantom Thieves! What part of Akechi-kun's speech influenced you?" 

Akira's face fell, he half-expected a 'record scratch' sound effect to cut in just to cap off the awkwardness he was now feeling. 

 

He felt everyone's eyes on him. Glancing over at the stage, Akira's 3rd eye detected Akechi's newfound ease as he leaned forward and gave Akira a knowing smile. Calmly anticipating Akira's answer. 

 

 _"This is all I hoped for, I could just nod and say what everyone wants to hear and I'll be rewarded for it. I should just swallow my pride and give in, it's ultimately to make sure my friends will be safe, right? Besides why resist temptation? There is just gonna be more..."_  

 

Akira tried to say something, but his 3rd eye caught his friends looking away in shame. Not from Akira potentially compromising his morals and pride as the leader of the Phantom Thieves, as they were feeling personal shame from them being too afraid to step in and stop Akira themselves. 

"Yeah, congratulations man, I'm really happy for ya. T-Tell em' why the Thieves are no good..." Ryuji said in a shaky voice.  

Ann gave him a smile and a "thumbs-up" but her terrible acting betrayed her as Ann looked like she was about to cry rather than give her silent approval. 

 

 _"Ann... Ryuji... You're not the one_ _s who should be ashamed! It should be me! I'm the one letting us down! I-I- NO_ _! What should I do!?_ _"_  

 

Then in Akira's heart of hearts, he heard the deep, commanding voice of his true Persona, Arsene. 

 _"Have you forgotten our vow so soon? Is this not the youth who once_ _decla_ _red_ _he'd never forsake his heart's desire to stand for those who cannot? Will thou allow his companions rebellious spirits to be snuffed out for his own sake?_ _Rise Above your doubts Kurusu Akira!"_  

 

 _"SHOW THEM ALL THE STRENGTH OF THINE'S OWN JUSTICE!"_  

 

Remembering his earlier inner declaration, Akira stood up and grabbed the microphone from the TV host. His eyes burned with rebellion. 

"Actually, despite listening to Akechi-kun's speech and finding that I did agree with some of his points – I DO believe in the Phantom Thieves!" 

 

The audience gasped. Ann and Ryuji looked at Akira, their eyes widened with shock and awe. 

 

"But if you'll indulge me Akechi-kun, I'm more than happy to explain why." 

 

Akechi's was aghast, his doe-like eyes looked as if he was staring into headlights, and his warm smile transformed into a stunned frown. He paused to close his eyes and adjust his tie. He then smiled nonchalantly and shrugged. 

"I'll indulge you, Akira-kun." 

 

Akira nodded. _"Game on, Goro Akechi."_  

"You made a lot of bold assumptions about the Phantom Thieves, saying they're 'morally bankrupt' and their 'misguided actions' have left their victims unable to gain 'true' atonement for their actions because they cannot choose the path of rehabilitation on their own, am I correct?" 

 

Akechi leaned back into his seat. "Yes, that was an excellent summary. I'm happy you've been paying attention." 

 

Akira ignored the frantic nudges coming from his book bag and fired back. 

"I'm surprised you didn’t mention Madarame's past victims, or even Kamoshida's. They didn't only target adults, their main victims were their own students. You said Madarame and Kamoshida should've been allowed to stop their abuse and admit their crimes on their own volition, but what about the crime's they've admitted to? And to whom still suffer for their crimes?" 

 

The hosts were becoming nervous, but Akechi didn't let up his easygoing façade. 

 

"Didn't Kant also say that 'rational beings must never be treated as merely a means to an end, and that all rational beings must always be treated as ends in themselves?' If their victims never had a choice to stop Madarame and Kamoshida's abuse, then why should we lament THEIR loss of choice when they used their power to take away their victim's ability to choose? Isn't that also morally bankrupt?" 

 

The audience murmured anxiously. Akechi tugged at his tie nervously. The host still seated next to Akechi tried to whisper something to him, but the detective pushed him away. Akechi now matched Akira's fiery gaze. 

"I'm well aware of the nature of the accused's victims, and how harboring the desire to help those who cannot help themselves feels, but that is still no excuse to take the law into your own hands. When someone is accused of a crime they are given a fair trial and the right to defend themselves in a court of law. Who are these Thieves to think they're 'worthy' enough to pass judgment on others? Who's to stop them from deeming someone a 'criminal' and stealing their heart because it's convenient or easier than finding the truth? They're also treating people as a means to an end to satisfy their misguided justice!" 

 

Akira nearly scoffed. _"If only he knew"._ The host standing next to him not-so-subtly tried to take the microphone away from Akira, but he avoided her attempt. He can't give in now!  

 "If I can recall, the Thieves never killed anyone. They always left their victims unharmed and able to clearly speak for themselves. Didn’t the reports say they were given a physical and psychological evaluation after their confession, and they discovered that they were in good health overall? They were not 'tricked' or forced into admitting anything they didn’t actually commit. So from that angle, Madarame and Kamoshida haven't been 'metaphorically killed' they've just had a change in their categorical imperatives! They realized that morality isn't a hypothetical platitude everyone has to wear like a mask so they could shield themselves from their own guilt by using others to get what they wanted. The Thieves just took off their masks, and made them see that no matter how much we lie to ourselves, or how many masks we put on, only the truth can set us free! Free to live as the person we truly want to become!" 

 

The audience's murmuring's became frantic. Akechi gripped his chair to a painful degree, a bead of sweat dripped down his face. His typical calm expression was showing it's cracks.   

 

Akira smirked widely at him. _"Ball's now in your court, detective prince. Looks like the trickster can hold his own in your 'kingdom_ _"._  

 

Akira's victory was short-lived as the now livid host yanked the microphone out of Akira's hand and shoved him back into his seat. All while struggling to keep on her smile. 

"Wow, that was certainly interesting! Welp, our time is up for the day, let's give one last big hand to our guest: Goro Akechi! Until next time everyone!" 

 

The audience snapped out of their confused haze and applauded wildly, as if they've forgotten the intense minutes-ago debate ever happened. After Akechi and the two hosts left the stage, everyone else made their way to the exit, except for the three students still in the 2nd row.

 

After the afterglow from speaking his mind wore off, Akira didn’t know if he should be mortified at what he just did, or proud for not "giving into" temptation. 

 _"I'm going to be in so much shit for this, but I don't regret my choice."_   

 

To Akira's surprise, Ann and Ryuji were applauding wildly, but he soon realized they were cheering for him. 

 

"Fuck yeah! That's how you end a show!" Ryuji shouted. He helped a somewhat dazed Akira out of his chair and lifted his book bag onto it. Akira was shaken out of it when Ann ran to his other side and gave him a tight hug. 

"Akira-kun! That was sooooooo cool! We gotta take a group selfie of this!" 

 

Ann slipped Akira's book bag over his shoulder, prompting a very disappointed (but also very proud) Morgana to stick his head out. Ryuji scooted in closer as Ann held out her phone and snapped a pic of the four of them. 

"We look great! Better send it to Yusuke-kun, don't want him to feel too left out. Said Ann as she posted the picture on their group chat. 

 

"Oh yeah, when he finds out what you did he's gonna be super jelly! You're the man Akira!" Shouted Ryuji as he playfully punched Akira (a bit too hard) in the arm. 

 

"Oh! Shit, sorry!" 

 

Akira chuckled and rubbed his now sore arm. "Don’t worry about it." 

 

The exuberant mood turned sour as the group now noticed Principal Kobayawa along with two of the TV studio's security guards approach them. 

 

The Principal of Shujin Academy looked down on the three students as if they were dirt, but he saved his harshest glare for Akira. 

 

"Kurusu-kun, I must ask you to come with me, I'm afraid these fine gentlemen and I require to speak with you about your recent disrespectful behavior, in private."    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post the next chapter on the same day as this one. My laptop crashed yesterday afternoon and I couldn't write anything until I fixed it late last night. So I'm super pumped to keep going! I'm going to end this flashback in 2 more parts before I get back to the "present".
> 
> Was the chapter too long? I know I could've done a better job editing...


	7. The Smallest Spark/The "Meet Cute" Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira thought he was in trouble for his rebellious outburst during his unexpected debate with Goro Akechi during the end of his TV interview. But it turns out things can still get so much worse... 
> 
> *WARNING* A heavily implied one-night stand with Akira and a "close friend" and a couple quick, violent confrontations in the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from the dead! Sorry for the lack of updates, I was getting hit with IRL stuff that I had to take care of :P...
> 
> Anyways, since I took my time, this will be a super long (for me) update! So I hope you all enjoy :).

Chapter 7 

Akira knew his compassion has brought him nothing but trouble, but he'll be damned before giving it up.  

 

After watching one of the security guards escort Ann and Ryuji to the TV studio's front exit, Principal Kobayawa and the other guard took Akira down a long hallway leading towards the currently unused areas of the building. 

 

Akira assumed the Principal didn't want him dead, but the growing unease about his situation made Akira mentally brace himself for the worst. 

"Don't lose hope! I'm gonna get you outta this mess. I've got a plan." 

Akira listened to Morgana's "escape plan" as he was pushed further and further down the hall.  

 

"Okay! Here it is: We're near the back exit, just pretend your leg cramped up and kneel down for a sec. Then as soon as those two look over, get up, open your bag, and I'll leap out and distract em'! Before they realize what's going on you'll be out that exit and miles away. Sound good?" 

Akira nodded. 

 

"Alright, get ready on the count of 3! 1... 2..." 

Instead of kneeling, Akira took the book bag off his shoulders, zipped it so Morgana's entire head could no longer stick out (but left enough space for air to get in), and set it down on the floor with Morgana still stuck inside. 

 

"What's going on!? Why are you leaving me here!? Let me out! I can do this! I can save you! Akira! Come back! AKIRA!!" 

 

Akira kept going, ignoring Morgana's fading pleas as he leaves the panicking cat further behind. 

 _"He'll be okay. I'm sure someone will hear his cries and let him out before the day is_ _over. At the very worst I'll call and ask if someone could check to see if_ _Morgana was let out. I'll make sure to do it_ _before I'm sent away..."._ Akira reasoned to himself. 

 

The security guard looked at Akira, who was trailing behind. 

"Didn't you have a book bag?" 

 

Akira returned his gaze. "I gave it to my friends earlier, sir". 

The guard shrugged, not giving much thought into Akira's answer, and asked no more questions. Akira stopped himself from letting out a sigh of relief.  

 

Soon enough, Akira was led into an important-looking office. Feeling that if his current track record with committing actions that led to being "escorted" somewhere is to be believed, Akira assumed he's either in deep shit, or he was gonna be. 

 

*******

 

The studio guard stopped Akira and Principal Kobayakawa in front of a door with a wall placard, reading: "Head of Production: Mr. Touma Okamo". Principal Kobayakawa turned to Akira. 

"The studio's head of Production, Mr. Okamoto, requested that he'd speak with you. Immediately. Keep in mind that if your behavior steps out of line again, or you do anything to further tarnish Shujin Academy's reputation, I will not hesitate to have you expelled on the spot! Are we clear?" 

 

Akira nodded glumly. 

"Good. Now go in and apologize!" 

 

Akira opened the door and stepped into the Producer's office, followed by Kobayakawa. The room was quite large and contained expensive-looking furnishings. What first got Akira's attention was a huge, framed poster of Mt. Fuji hanging on one of the walls, strangely, there were no other pictures or paintings to be seen. 

 

"Beautiful isn't it? In my personal opinion, the works of Mother Nature are the only pieces of 'art' humanity should appreciate. Then again, what do I know about art?" Said a calm, almost demure, voice. 

 

Kobayakawa bowed deeply. 

"Mr Okamoto, I am Principal Kobayakawa of Shujin Academy. I deeply apologize for the disrespectful behavior displayed by one of our students during filming."  

 

 Akira turned to face the owner of the voice, Touma Okamoto. He appeared to be in his early 30s, his jet-black hair was stylishly slicked back and he was wearing a round pair of glasses. Despite his high position, Okamoto was wearing a simple grey suit with a red tie that complimented his light frame.  

 

If Akira didn't know otherwise, he'd sooner believe the man sitting behind the large mahogany desk was a young salaryman or one of the Head Producer's assistants. He didn't look anything like the "flashy, hot-blooded" movie producers that Akira has heard about. 

 _"Maybe this won't turn out as badly as I feared. But then again, I should know by now that looks and first impressions can be_ _deceiving_ _... I better not let my guard down just yet."_   Thought Akira as he bowed in kind.         

 

Okamoto blushed, his words became bashful. "Oh! That's okay. No need to be so formal for my sake!" He then addressed Akira "Please, Mr. Kurusu, take a seat." 

 

Akira went to sit down at one of the chairs placed in front of Okamoto's desk, but Kobayakawa rushed over to the desk and snapped at him before he could sit down. The young Producer flinched as the older man slammed a hand onto his desk. 

"Know your place! A troublemaker like you doesn't-" 

 

Okamoto waved his hands. "I-It's quite alright. Please, I insist that the young man be allowed to sit closely." 

 

 _"Sheesh, at this rate he'll be_ _asking_ _for_ _my_ _forgiveness."_  

 

Kobayakawa's frog-like mouth widened in surprise. "Sir!? You do understand that this is the student responsible for today's incident? The one you requested? Why are-" 

 

Okamoto placed one of his hands over Kobayakawa's wrist and squeezed hard, eliciting a small wince of pain from the Principal. Now that he was closer, Akira discovered that Okamoto's hand featured four black polished rings (likely made of obsidian) with one worn on each finger. 

 

The young Producer pulled the Principal's arm, forcing him to lean over the desk. Okamoto's vice-like grip made it impossible for Kobayawa to look away from him.  

 "I said that I _'insisted_ _'_ that Mr. Kurusu be allowed to sit closely. Need I remind you of our earlier agreement? Or are you trying to tell me you've changed your mind?" Okamoto said in his calm voice. But his shyness from earlier was replaced with a stern tranquility.  

 

Listening to it made a chill run down Akira's spine. He only hoped that Okamoto isn't going to end up killing Kobayakawa over whatever deal they've made.  

Silently, he could only ask himself. _"_ _What the hell is going on!?_ _"_ Over and over.  

 

Kobayakawa's face broke into a cold sweat, his voice quivered in fear. "N-No! I haven't changed my mind! P-Please, forgive my impudence! I won't question you again!" 

 

Okamoto released his grip, red imprints of his rings were embedded in the skin around Kobayakawa's wrist. The Principal was breathing shallowly as he got up, now tenderly rubbing his bruising wrist. 

"I'm glad you didn't change your mind, Kobayakawa-san. Don't worry about the studio sending your school any complaints. I'd just like to speak to Mr Kurusu for a few moments, you can leave now." 

"Y-Yes, thank-you for your kindness Mr. Okamoto. I'll show myself out." 

 

Akira watched the Principal scurry out the door. Suddenly, despite his back being turned, he felt Okamoto's gaze on him. To Akira's bewilderment, Okamoto was chuckling nervously, as if he was caught doing something embarrassing. 

"Heh, heh, I'm very sorry you had to see me like that, Kurusu-kun. I do my best to control it, but sometimes my temper gets the better of me... It's why I rarely conduct any personal meetings like this. Anyways! You must want to know why I called you here, yes? I'm sure it won't be a waste of your time." 

 

Akira's common sense was screaming at him to _"get out_ _before it's too late!"_ But his sense of justice made him think: _"I_ _have to find out what he's planning, if it involves making a deal with the school – he's most likely up to no good!"_  

 

Bolstering his resolve, Akira finally took his seat. "Okay, what is it?" 

Okamoto smiled, the softness returned to his voice. "Very good. But before we get to that, I want to give you some context: Do you want to know how I got this position at such a young age?" 

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Sure...I'll bite." 

 

Okamoto chuckled. "You see, during a scandal, whether it's a famous celebrity, a dirty politician, or even a serial killer, the most important stories revolving around a huge scandal are missed. Stories about the victims, and the tragic aftermath they must face day after day, their suffering is ignored, and the victims themselves are soon forgotten." 

 

"When I first started, I wanted to tell their stories, show the world their pain, make the viewer's realize that as they waste time demanding to see the one responsible suffer for their crimes they're ignoring the suffering of those who don't deserve it." 

 

"That's not 'justice', it's throwing another body on the pile! A sham! That's what you were talking about during your debate with Goro Akechi earlier, am I right?"  

 

Akira nodded, unsure where Okamoto was going with this. 

"At first, I was planning on running a story about Kamoshida, and focus on the students he harmed the most. I asked your Principal for his assistance, but unfortunately he refused. However, I made it clear to him that with or without his 'blessing' I will get my story. Unless... He could direct me towards a 'better' one, so to speak." 

 

Akira felt his stomach churn. _"A 'better' story about someone's victims?"_  

 

Okamoto turned back to Akira. "But for years, I wanted to make a story about the then-'suspected allegations' against the artist Madarame exploiting and stealing credit from his students, but the studio had turned down all of my attempts. So for the next few years I quietly kept tabs on all of his remaining students, I had to watch as nearly every one of them became lost to this world. So you can only imagine my joy after witnessing Madarame's recent confession. Now the studio is begging me to create a story about his victims.

Akira was aghast.  _"He had proof about Madarame's crimes for years and he only waited to release them to the public until such a story would become popular!? Hold on, if he's been keeping tabs on his students... He must be talking about Yusuke!"_

 

Okamoto smiled, as if just read Akira's mind. "Despite Maderame having many 'students' over the years, I'm going to focus this story of tragic victim-hood on his youngest one: A 2nd year Kosei High student by the name of Yusuke Kitagawa." 

 

 _"I hate it when I'm right! Wait! Don't panic! Don't react! No matter what he says, j_ _ust stay calm._ _"_  

 

Akira pushed up his glasses and tried to appear bored as Okamoto continued. 

"Kosei was much more understanding when I asked for information on one of their students. Apparently, Kitagawa-kun, while an excellent student, does not have 'the best' reputation amongst his peers, mostly due to his very... disturbing behavior." 

 

Akira's apathetic façade shattered, but he was still able to play off his growing anger and unease as him merely becoming interested. "Disturbing?' How so?" 

 

"I'm sure it was exaggerations on their part, but I've been told about a few of Kitagawa-kun's various 'incidents.' Starting with, multiple accounts where he asked female students of a certain body type if they could 'model' for him."  

 

"According to his classmates, Kitagawa-kun has been known to leave 'weird crap' such as garden gnomes, large boxes of plastic beads, porcelain figurines, and various other items besides school lockers in an attempt to 'befriend' various students." 

 

"Personally, my favorite account was one written during Kitagawa-kun's freshmen year. Where after being asked to quit one of Kosei's art clubs, due to his 'irritable behavior' he was accused of destroying most of their art supplies out of spite. Although Kitagawa-kun claimed their destruction was purely accidental. He stated that his intentions were only to retrieve his own supplies from the storeroom, and somehow, the storeroom's light bulb overheated and burst into pieces, causing him to knock over the supplies during his panic." 

Okamoto sat back down at his desk and chuckled. "That would be very unlucky for him, if he was telling the truth. Needless to say, Kitagawa-kun was banned from joining any school club after that."

"I have several more accounts from Kosei, but I think you get the gist of it."  

 

Akira mentally cringed. _"That sounds like him, all_ _right... But_ _Yusuke is just well, Yusuke. Sure he'll spend what little money he has on a whim, is incredibly unlucky, and can be very pushy when he get_ _s excited. But_ _once you get past all that he's the most loyal, open-minded, determined friend_ _you could ever have_ _– I just wish more people could see that side of him. Yusuke_ _does_ _n't_ _try to upset_ _anyone_ _on purpose, he's just... lonely._ _"_  

 

"Of course, such behaviors could be a result of his forced isolation. I wouldn't put it past Maderame to drive one of his students 'insane with obsession' to ensure he'll never want to leave his 'safe little lair' and continue making his... unique art pieces." 

 

Okamoto leans forward. His voice now stern. "Such horrible exploitation by so-called 'mentors' and even actual blood-related parents goes unchecked until their cruelties inevitably corrupt their 'children' into becoming unable to survive in society. So it becomes a matter of time until they do something... drastic for attention." 

"I'm not necessarily accusing Kitagawa-kun of any potential crime... But, his current trend in behavior could lead to something horrible down the line. I merely want to inform the public that Kitagawa-kun and other such youth's didn't choose to become dangers to society, they eventually lost their minds due to our society's apathy towards such 'broken' individuals." 

 

He then sat back into his chair, his sternness fades. "But I feel like my story is missing something, a genuine human connection between Kitagawa-kun and someone who has grown close to him. I believe I've discovered that 'genuine human connection'  

Akira's blood went cold, he tried to remain nonchalant. "Good for you, but what does that have to do with me? I don't go to Kosei." 

 

Okamoto smiled, and started twisting his rings. "That's a fair question, which is why I thought it was interesting that, according to my sources, a few students from Shujin Academy were seen with Yusuke Kitagawa multiple times before and after Madarame's confession." 

"Funny enough, your name came up, Akira Kurusu." 

 

Akira swallowed. "I just ran into him a few times, it's not like we're friends or anything."    

 

Okamoto said nothing as he unlocked one of his desk's drawers and removed a vanilla envelope filled with several sheets of paper. He slid the envelope towards Akira. 

"Is that so? Considering what you've done together, I was hoping Yusuke meant something to you..."  

 

Akira was confused. _"What we've done together?' The hell is_ _he... No...He-He doesn't!"_  

 

He flipped open the envelope, and to Akira's horror, it was filled with photocopies of pictures that must have been taken over 2 weeks ago, after the day the Phantom Thieves stole Maderame's heart, the following night a crying Yusuke called Akira, saying he was scared and didn't know who to talk to. So Akira snuck out during his curfew and took the last train towards Kosei. 

 **5/23**  

 **Kosei Boy's Dorms – Night**  

Akira felt a little awkward sitting outside of Yusuke's bedroom while he was taking a shower. But after seeing his tear-stained face and noticing how cold he was, Akira figured a shower would do Yusuke a lot of good. He agreed to take one on the terms that Akira would still be there after he was finished. 

 

 _"Oh God, I haven't found myself in this situation since I was back home... I know I_ _promised_ _myself I_ _would_ _n't do stuff like this anymore, but, Yusuke's a friend, not a 'client'. Besides, the poor guy must be going through a lot of shit right now and just wants to talk, it's not like..."_  

 

The bedroom door opened a crack, interrupting Akira's train of thought. But Akira was quick to speak. 

"Feel better?" 

 

"I do actually. T-Thank you for being here, Kurusu-san." 

 

Akira chuckled. "What did I do to deserve that kind of title?" 

 

Yusuke chuckled also. "Please excuse me, I-I still don't know how to thank you for everything you've done for me Akira. I'm sorry for calling you while I was in such a sorry state, it was quite inconsiderate of me to ask you to come here at this time of night as well." 

 

Akira walked over to the bedroom door and leaned himself against the wall. "You don't have anything to apologize for, Yusuke. I'm already here, so if you wanna get something off your chest, I'll listen to whatever you'd like to tell me." 

"I am humbled by your kindness, Kur... Akira-kun. But I... Wanted to ask you something first, a favor if you will." 

 

Akira pushed up his glasses. "Sure, what is it?" 

 

Yusuke's voice became unusually bashful. "First, I-I want you to know that I will always cherish the friendship we've forged despite the short time we've known each other, I only wished to have met under... better circumstances. S-So, if you refuse my selfish request I promise I will harbor no hard feelings towards you, I want you as a friend more than anything." 

 

Akira was now confused. "Yusuke, what are you talking about? If you want me to do something you can just say it. There's nothing to get nervous over." 

 

"V-Very well. Akira, would you please come inside my bedroom and... look at me?" 

Without thinking too much about it, Akira stepped away from the wall and opened the bedroom door. Sure enough, Yusuke was standing in the middle of his bedroom. 

 

He was completely naked.  

 

Yusuke shifted nervously, Akira could see his pale face was blushing a deep red. 

"Do I look... Okay to you?" 

 

Akira slowly took his glasses off and put them in his pocket. At that moment, he could only think of one thing to say. 

 

"Wow." 

***

As much as the two young men enjoyed each other that night, they ultimately decided they'd be better off as close friends than lovers. Akira left Yusuke's dorm room the next morning confidant that Yusuke will one day learn how to love himself, then he'll be able to find someone worthy of sharing each other's lives with. 

 **6/10**  

 **TV Station**  

Akira didn't know how to feel or react. Somehow, someone managed to capture such an intimate moment between him and Yusuke without either of them knowing. 

"You can keep those pictures if you'd like, Akira-kun. I have the originals, so I can give you as many copies as you'd like." 

 

Bile threatened its way up Akira's throat, he managed to swallow it back down. 

"So now that I've proven your... Close friendship with Yusuke Kitagawa. I humbly ask that you-" 

 

"No." The word was nearly a whisper. 

 

"Hmm? Did you say something?" 

 

"I won't do it." Akira said that a little louder, but it was still quiet. 

 

Okamoto chuckled. "You'll need to speak up, Akira-kun, I'm afraid I can't-" 

 

Akira slammed his hands on the desk and stood up, out of his chair. 

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU WANT, I WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING!" 

 

Okamoto said nothing for a minute. Then he took a deep breath and calmly spoke. 

"Well, Akira-kun, if you are not interested in my offer then I won't keep you. Thank you for being so patient with me, I'm sorry for taking your time." 

 

Akira was stunned. "Your... Just going to let me leave? After everything you've said and done, you're just going to sit there and let me leave!?" 

 

Okamoto shrugged. "Yes. That's how it goes, doesn't it? If I make you an offer and you refuse then I can't do anything about it, can I?" 

 

Akira clenched his fists in rage. "I won't let you get away with this! You're no different than Kamoshida and Maderame! You just want to exploit victims of abuse for your own gain, except you try to 'justify' this by pretending you're doing them a favor!" 

 

"…" "…" 

 

"… Are you finished?" Okamoto said nonchalantly. "Or were you going to tell me your plans for 'stopping' me? Because right now, we both know you can't. Not now, not later, not ever. As of right now, one of your 'precious' friends is going to become the linchpin I need to make my viewers understand how unfortunate children like him are left utterly broken by our corrupt society." 

 

"At first Kitagawa-kun might suffer unbearable amounts of cruelties from those around him and become an even larger social pariah than he is now. But people like you Akira-kun will be inspired to do something about this disgusting practice. After all, it only takes the tiniest spark in the right place to cause an explosion." 

 

"Only people with power like me can do anything to truly help others anymore. If I have to throw some people under the bus to do so then I can justify myself as long as their sacrifice will help the majority. Isn't that what we both want? To help people?" 

 

Okamoto slowly took off his glasses as he said that last remark. His eyes radiated a deathly cold, but Akira was far too enraged to be affected. 

 

The rage building up inside of Akira burst forth, he no longer cared what might happen to him. "Fuck you! Don't try to gaslight me! If you really wanted to 'help people' you wouldn't need to sacrifice anyone! You-"  

 

Okamoto punched Akira in the face, he hit hard enough to make Akira fall to the ground. Akira struggled to get himself up, but another vicious blow knocked Akira right back down. He felt blood trickle out of his nose and bleed into the carpet. 

 

The Producer stood over the dazed Akira. "Sorry, Akira-kun, I believe I warned you about my temper earlier, did I? I didn't mean to hit you so hard, but your rebellious gaze made me feel... threatened." 

 

Akira cried in agony as Okamoto pressed the heel of his shoe into Akira's right hand.  

 

"Unfortunately I now feel the need to make sure you won't be getting up anytime soon, for my own safety you see. Don't worry, I won't kill you, but I can’t promise how much suffering I'll be causing you. Perhaps seeing you like this will 'inspire' your friends to stay away from 'powerful people' such as myself." 

 

Okamoto smirked. "Anything you'd like to say?" 

 

Akira managed to defiantly spit out. "You won't get away with this, you fucking sadist..."  

 

"Well said." 

 

Akira braced himself for another punch. 

 

***BOOM***

 

The office door was kicked open. A young man carrying Akira's book bag came running in.  

 

Even dazed and on the floor, Akira could tell it was Goro Akechi. 

 

Akechi slammed himself into Okamoto, forcing him off Akira. He then offered Akira a hand up. 

 

As Okamoto was getting himself up, Akechi pulled out his badge. 

 

"Okamoto Touma, by the power of the Tokyo Police Department- I, Detective Akechi Goro am placing you under arrest!"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time before I foolishly attempted to create my first "villian OC". Hopefully he wasn't too "over the top bad" (for Persona 5's world at least :P ). I was planning on having Okamoto Touma return in a later chapter to cause our budding pairing and the Phantom Thieves some more trouble. So hopefully he was at least a little interesting/believably horrible... 
> 
> Tell me what you thought about the chapter! I'll post the finale of "The 'Meet Cute" flashback soon :D.


	8. The "Meet Cute" Part 4 - Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Akira expected the worst, he found himself in the arms of Goro Akechi, who snatched him away from a grim fate. 
> 
> Akira thought it was bad enough when he realized he's got a crush on the most charming and insufferable person he's ever met... But is the feeling mutual? Or is this completely one sided?
> 
> Not to mention - Akira is even more convinced the detective is hiding something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... Sorry this took so long, I wanted to "make sure" I ended the 1st flashback on an exciting note :)

Chapter 8 

Akira had no idea what to make of Akechi Goro. 

 

Then again, it was hard to make up his mind about anything at the moment as Akira's vision was currently dark and blurry. After a few minutes of being held firmly, yet carefully (also tenderly) by Goro Akechi.  

 

Akira's recent memories about the young detective started crawling back.   

It was funny, it was only few hours ago when the two were at each others throats. Akira could still remember how Akechi's soft smile and bright, doe-like eyes transformed into a frustrated sneer and a razor-sharp glare. Which only encouraged Akira to strengthen the fierceness in his own words.   

Yet, after all the shade they've thrown at each other - here he is, with Akechi now holding him up and draping one of Akira's arms across his shoulders. Akira felt the heat radiating off the young detective and couldn't help but feel completely at ease. He closed his eyes and took in everything the Detective was giving him. 

 

_"I think I can_ _smell him, I bet he's wearing the same_ _fancy_ _cologne like he was_ _yesterday. God he's beautiful, even when he's angry and yelling_ _about due process with the psychotic TV Producer who tried to convince me into ruining one of my friends reputations and when I called him out he tried to break all my bones_ _..."_ Akira thought dreamily.  

_"Woah, if Goro-_ _sen_ _pai_ _touches me like that again I think I'll get_ _har_ _-_ _Wait,_ _w_ _hat!?_ _"_  

 

Akira's eyes shot open as reality came crashing back. Akira suddenly remembered – he was beaten into unconsciousness by Okamoto Touma. Which means Akechi really DID crash through the door and saved him.  

His vision cleared a bit. Everything was still somewhat hazy, but he could see that the Detective is having an intense argument with the still unnaturally calm Producer. Akira's screeching headache kept him from understanding what they were talking about.   

Akira used his remaining fortitude to muster himself out of his daze, he managed to quiet his headache for the most part. He then kept quiet and listened – Okamoto was still speaking. 

 

"Despite that being said Goro _-_ _sama_ _,_ you have made one undeniable point. You are an officer of the law, and it would be a regrettable mistake to test my luck against that level of authority... without a very justifiable explanation on my end." 

Akechi was trembling in pure rage. Akira felt as if the detective was using everything he had to keep himself under control. Akechi said nothing, and never took his smoldering glare off the producer.   

 

Unfortunately, Okamoto's unnaturally frozen calmness showed no signs of "melting". He easily returned the detective's fiery glare with a small smile. He was acting like he was talking to a harmless kitten, rather than a police detective.     

 

Okamoto dusts off his coat with his fingers. He then reached into his pocket, pulled out his glasses, and puts them back on his face.  

"Once Akira-kun fully regains consciousness, you can assure him that I will put my recently discussed 'student insight project' on hold. Unfortunately my viewers will be denied their harsh lesson in human tragedy for a bit longer." 

 

He shrugged. "I won't complain, I am a patient man. Even after seeing my window of opportunity slammed shut, I am confident that I will find another window that is soon to be opened." 

 

Akechi's eyes tightened. "This is NOT over!" He growled out. 

 

Okamoto pushed his glasses up, smiling. "It's funny, everyone thinks you're so _special,_ Goro _-sama;_ a 'golden boy' as it were. Yes, It's true that you're lovely to look at, like a golden sheet of wrapping paper. Unfortunately, pretty pieces of paper can never be _real_ gold. All you know how to do is 'glitter' and we _both_ know how that ends up." 

 

Akechi scoffed. "Keep your delusional 'armchair psychology theories' about me to your trashy gossip shows, Okamoto. I have nothing to prove to a sadistic monster like you!" 

Okamoto chuckled at Akechi's accusation.

"I suppose you'd know plenty about 'monsters' as it is."          

 

Akechi ignored him, and carefully led Akira towards the door. Akira could hear Okamoto call after them as they were leaving.  

"Until you can finally prove to me otherwise - I'll continue to call a spade a spade, Goro _-kisama._ " 

 

Akechi slammed the door behind him. He was now slowly carrying Akira and Morgana towards the back exit. 

 

He paused for a moment and gingerly caressed Akira's face towards his own, while making sure not to touch his bloody nose. "Akira! Can you hear me!?" 

Akira coughed. "yeah..." 

 

Akechi was overcome with concern. "I'm taking you to the hospital!" 

Before Akechi could get too far, Akira tugged the detective's peacoat, gaining his attention. "No... not the hospital. The doctors would ask questions... Call my parole officer..." 

 

Akechi shook his head. "I have to take you somewhere! Don't worry about the police! I'll-" 

Akira pulled again. "Go to Takemi Medical Clinic! It's in Yogen-Jaya, near my place... I-I can trust the doctor there." 

 

Akechi held back a scoff. "I'm not taking you to some quack doctor in some run-down clinic!" 

"Tae-hakase is a REAL doctor! Don't you dare say otherwise!" Akira angrily shot back, amidst his coughing. 

Akechi's voice softened. "Okay, Okay, I'm sorry! Just show me the address, I need to get you there as soon as possible."  

 

The injured young man relaxed, he tried to reach for the phone in his book bag, but pain shot up his right hand, halting his efforts. Akechi, not wanting to waste any more time, searched Akira's book bag for his smartphone. All he found was a tuxedo-patterned cat. 

Akechi didn't question it when a frantic Morgana pushed Akira's smartphone into Akechi's left hand. He looked through Akira's contact list and was relieved to see a listed address and phone number under a "Tae Takemi". 

*** 

**Takemi Medical Clinic**  

 

"I can’t patch him up if you keep standing over my shoulder!" Shouted an irritated Tae Takemi. 

 

Akira was sitting on bed in the exam room. His nose had started to bruise but Tae was able to stop the bleeding with some well-placed cotton pads and some of her "homemade" nasal drops. 

 

Morgana refused to wait in the lobby until he was certain Akira will be okay, so Akechi kept Akira's book bag slung around his shoulder. The cat silently kept his eyes on Akira the entire time. 

 

Akechi was able to get Akira to Takemi Clinic in good time on his bicycle. Akira was a bit surprised at the implication that Akechi biked to the TV Station as opposed to being driven, but he figured Akechi wouldn't ask his co-workers for non-work related rides. 

_"He probably didn't want to involve his friends in this mess either..."_ Thought the now-fully conscious Akira. 

 

He was still wearing the detective's tan pea coat. Akira previously mentioned he was feeling a little cold as they left the TV station. Moments later, Akechi took off his own well-made coat and slipped Akira into it - ignoring the injured young man's concerns over getting his "detective coat" dirty. 

Akira wished he was in a better condition to appreciate the detective's tender act of kindness. Although, he now better understood the appeal of wearing another person's coat...

 

After being scolded by the punk rock woman in a lab coat, Akechi let out an irritated sigh of his own and took a few steps back. "Better?" 

 

Tae rolled her eyes and returned to bandaging Akira's right hand. "You're lucky you happen to be my favorite 'gunuea pig' Akira-kun. Otherwise I'd tell 'Prince Valliant' over there to ride his 'over-fed' pony back into the sunset." Said Tae to Akira, not caring that Akechi was only a few feet away. 

 

The detective took offence to Tae's accusation, and pointed an authoritative finger at the surly doctor. "I'll have you know - my 'over-fed pony' is currently the most popular city bicycle model on the market. I even had to get it specially imported from the Netherlands." 

 

Tae was clearly unimpressed. "Good for you. It's nice to know the police are wisely spending their budget on importing expensive, ostentatious bikes."  

"Surely we can all sleep a little easier tonight knowing that certain pretty-boy detectives can ride around the city and present themselves like a proud peacock." Said Tae, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

 

Akira tried not to laugh as Akechi pouted and crossed his arms. He turned away from the doctor and muttered under his breath. "Don't call me Shirley..."  

 

Tae chuckled. "If you're going to throw a tantrum, ' _Shirley-chan_ ', why don’t you wait in the lobby until I'm done patching up Akira-kun. It'll only be a minute." 

 

Akira covered his mouth with his left hand to smother his laughter as Akechi's face went red. The detective paused to adjust his tie until his face returned to its normal color.  

 

(Akira noticed that Akechi would perform this particular physical gesture whenever he needed a moment to compose himself).  

 

Akechi smiled and spoke with an exaggerated, faux-sweetness. "Thank you for seeing us, I'm sorry we've taken time out of your _busy_ schedule, Takemi- _bachan_..."   

 

With that statement, Akechi left the exam room, but not before giving Akira one last poignant look before closing the door.   

 

Tae gave Akira a sly smile. "I know you like to 'flirt with danger' Akira-kun, but really? The 'Detective Prince'? I don't know if I should be impressed or question your terrible taste." 

 

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Would you say I have 'terrible taste' if he wasn't working for the police?" 

 

Tae giggled suggestively. "Is that even a question?" 

 

They both laughed, until Akira's cough came back. Tae then handed Akira a large beaker full of a bitter-smelling medicine that he drank down in one swallow. After a few moments, the pain swelling in Akira's body vanished, and took his need to cough with it.  

 

Akira's feelings of  amazement were cut short after noticing the seriousness in Tae's gaze. She sat down in her swivel chair and sighed. 

"I won't ask what happened, or who did this to you. But I want you to know, Akira-kun, that whoever your attacker is must be very experienced in causing injuries that inflict a large amount of pain but cause minimal lasting effects. I'd wager your bruising will be minimal." 

"The fact they're willing and able to inflict that kind of damage to someone of high-school age..." 

 

Akira looked away. "No one attacked me, it was just an-" 

"Don't try to bullshit me! You  _know_  I can tell the difference between someone who accidentally fell down a flight of stairs from someone who was beaten next to them!" 

 

"..." "..."

 

Akira felt a pang of guilt as Tae looked down with sadness in her eyes. 

"I can’t ask you to promise me this. Just please, try to be more careful. I'm not just saying that as your doctor, but as a friend. Okay, Akira-kun?" 

 

He nodded.  

 

Tae's unease visibly lessened. "Thank you." 

 

After regaining her sense of professionalism, Tae moved her chair closer to Akira, clipboard in hand. 

"Now then, I'll need you to keep your bandages on for a few more days. I've prescribed you some pain medication, and I'd like a follow up appointment next week. I think you'll be fine by then, but knowing you - I'll need to make sure you didn't receive any 'additions' to your current collection of injuries." 

 

She stared into Akira's eyes and said: "Am I understood?" with her sternest "doctor" voice. 

 

"Y-Yeah, I'll see you in a few days." 

_"I feel like I'd better_ _, or she might just drag me into the exam room_ _herself_ _..."_ Thought a slightly intimidated Akira. 

 

"Good. You can head home now." 

 

Akira got off the bed and went towards the lobby. 

"Oh, before you go, tell your 'boyfriend' that if he's in need of my services he's welcome anytime he's 'off-duty." 

 

Akira's face became pink. "Akechi-kun is not my boyfriend! H-He was just helping me out..." 

Tae chuckled. "If you say so." 

 

_"Heh, having Akechi_ _as my 'boyfriend'? I_ _wish._ _Not to make myself feel worse, but publicly-accepted_ _,_ _extraordinary_ _p_ _eople_ _like Akechi_ _don't go for guys like me, not for anything serious, at least..."_ Thought Akira as he sadly returned to the lobby. 

 

When at the lobby proper, Akira saw his book bag resting in a chair, with an irate Morgana glaring at him. Akechi was nowhere to be seen, but Akira assumed he wouldn't leave before taking back his 'detective coat', so he took a seat next to Morgana. 

"Is Akechi-kun still around?" 

 

Morgana remained silent. The awkwardness made Akira tug at his shirt and clear his throat.   

 

Remembering how he left the poor cat behind, Akira knew he'd be lucky if Morgana let him off with a harsh response.  

"He's in the bathroom." The cat said tersely. 

"Oh, okay. We should get back to LeBlanc as soon as-" 

 

Morgana interrupted. "Akira! I've got something to say, so you'd BETTER listen!" 

 

The cat jumped out of the bag and landed in Akira's lap. With a quick swipe of his paw, Morgana knocked Akira's glasses from his face.  

"If you EVER leave me behind when you're in trouble again, I'll NEVER forgive you! You may be our leader, but that doesn't give you the right to martyr yourself like that! I thought Ryuji was the dumbest thief on the team, but you beat his record by a mile!" 

 

The fur on Morgana's back stuck up like a hissing alley-cat. 

 

"The Phantom Thieves are supposed to depend on each other! How could I show my face to everyone if you got seriously hurt!? What if!..what if...you." 

Morgana's anger tapered off, he sounded like he was on the verge of crying, but the tears wouldn't come out.  

 

So Akira cried for him. 

 

"You're right Morgana, we are supposed to depend on each other. I-I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." 

Tears streamed down Akira's face, blurring his vision. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand like a child. When his vision returned, Akira saw his glasses resting on his lap and Morgana sitting back in his book bag.  

 

The cat shook his head. "Sheesh Akira I didn’t want you to cry. Your face is enough of a mess as it is." Morgana dipped his head into the bag for a second and then tossed Akira a small packet of tissues. 

"Clean yourself up! As the 2nd most important member of the Phantom Thieves, I can’t allow our leader to embarrass themselves like this." 

Morgana's voice regained it's usual slyness. "We've got a reputation to uphold, remember?" 

 

Akira smiled and carefully used the tissues to wipe his messy face. "Like I said before. Morgana, you have the best ideas."  

Morgana purred proudly. "And don't you forget it!" 

 

Akira was so relieved, he didn't notice that Akechi had exited the bathroom and was now standing besides him. 

"Heh, I thought cats were only that sweet in children's films." Said a bemused Akechi. 

 

Akira nearly fell out of his seat. He whipped his head towards the detective's voice and put his glasses back on. 

"Oh! A-Akechi-kun. I'm so glad you didn't leave yet." Akira hoped Akechi didn't notice the pink flush returning to his cheeks.  

 

Akechi took the other seat next to Akira. He rested his left arm and leaned himself a bit closer to Akira. "Why Akira! I didn’t know you cared." Said Akechi, using his overly-sweet tone and smiling jokingly.   

 

At first Akira thought the detective was trying to insult him. But his 3rd eye caught hidden twinges of concern on Akechi's face. 

"Oh! You must want to know what happened back at the TV station, I... can't give you the details, but I swear to you - I've ensured that Okamoto will leave you and your friends alone, so please, don't worry yourself over what happened. He won't dare try to hurt you again. I'll-!" Akechi stopped himself. He seemed embarrassed about his outburst.  

 

Akira greatly appreciated the news, but something felt off.

_"Okamoto acted like he and Akechi knew each other... What relationship, if they even have one, do they share?  Shit, that's another question to add onto the 'pile'. I guess."_

Akira calmed down, and pushed his glasses into place. "I thought you were in the bathroom or something and I figured you wanted this back". He got up, removed the detective's tan pea coat, and handed it over. 

"Thank-you for helping me, as for Okamoto, as long as my friends are safe then I'll... trust you on this. Also, Tae-sama said my injuries will heal in a few says, so I'm gonna be just fine." Said Akira with a small smile.

Akechi relaxed and gently patted Akira's shoulder. "Well, if you'll trust me with you and your friends safety, then I'll trust you on your end." 

 

Akira became lost in thought. He didn't know what to do anymore, but he  _had_   to make a decision.

_"I still have my_ _suspicions, but... he_ _saved my life. I can't in good_ _conscience_ _'get close_ _' to_ _the 'detective prince'_ _\- just to go behind his_ _back and violate_ _Akechi's_ _privacy_ _. If he_ _does_ _know anything about the metaverse, or can even summon a_ _persona, it's_ _his_ _business if he wants to keep it secret."_  

 

_"Besides, I suppose if he_ _is_ _up to something, then the Phantom Thieves will figure it out soon enough."_  

 

"Um, Akira-kun? Are you okay?" The sound of Akechi's voice snapped Akira out of his inner monologue. He realizes he's been standing in place and staring at the befuddled detective the entire time. 

 

"Oh! Sorry... I'm just a little tired." Akira said as he lifted up his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  

Akechi smiled. "With the kind of day you've had, I'm not surprised." 

 

Akira pushed up his glasses, he suddenly realized how unusual Akechi's dramatic, and completely unexpected appearance at the TV station, long after his interview was over.  

 

Despite his earlier decision to currently abandon his "investigation" on the detective - Akira knew he couldn't write-off  Akechi's rescue as a mere coincidence. 

"I was meaning to ask, why were you still at the TV station?" 

 

The detective let out a long sigh. "I figured you'd ask me that. Well, to make a long story short, I was looking for you, Akira-kun, I wanted to apologize..." 

 

Akira was shocked. "Apologize? For what? If you're talking about the interview, you we're just being honest about your opinions on the Phantom Thieves. It's not something to be 'sorry' about." 

 

Akechi adjusted his tie. "That’s... Not exactly what I meant. I wanted to apologize for... judging you like I did. When I first met you yesterday, I-I felt as if I could talk to you for hours. Your stoic expressions, messy hair, and overall demur presence – I've never met anyone who looked so 'out-of-place' as you did, Akira-kun. I was honestly fascinated by you."  

 

Akira's heart was fluttering, but he swallowed it back down. 

"My point is, I treated you like a 'new toy' - something that only 'cares' about pleasing others. Our argument this afternoon forced me to realize my arrogance, I... saw you as someone who didn't mind to be treated as a 'means to an end' as long as they're rewarded for their compliance." 

 

Akechi bowed before Akira. "I'm sorry! I was completely wrong about you, Akira-san!"  

 

Akira's mouth went dry. The prince's confession and following apology was completely sincere, he was truly touched. He wet his very dry tongue and swallowed. 

"I also have to apologize for losing my head back there, I shouldn't have tried to crawl down your throat-" 

 

"Stop!"  

 

Akira was silenced by Akechi's interruption. The Detective looked deep into Akira's eyes.  

 

"I also wanted to tell you this: Back there, when you proudly stood up for yourself, and fought against me with everything you had – was the bravest thing I've ever seen. You were... magnificent."  

 

 

Akira nearly choked on his own spit.

_"H-Holy Shit... Words... Thoughts..._ _ohmygod_ _...OW"_ Akira "mentally" slapped himself. 

_"Sheesh, what's wrong with me? Am I in love? Lust?_ _A_ _m I just desperate?... Is he?... Damn, I gotta get out of here before 'I' start assuming things about_ _him_ _._ _"_  

 

Akira took a deep breath and picked up his book bag. 

"I don't know if I can ever properly thank you for your help, Akechi-kun. I know we might never run into each other again, but for whatever it's worth, I'll never forget what you've done for me." 

 

Akira moved past the now confused detective towards the exit. He swore he heard Akechi shout "Akira-kun? Wait!" But he didn't look back.  

When Akira was mere centimeters from the door, he felt one of his arms being firmly yanked back. He stopped and turned his head, only to see Akechi desperately holding his gloved hand in Akira's unbandaged one. They looked at each other like time stopped. 

 

Akechi was the first to let go, he was blushing deeply. He adjusted his tie as he spoke. "Heh, heh. Ex-Excuse me Akira-kun, I didn't mean to react so strongly... I wanted to ask you if you're still interested in 'spending the day with the detective prince', you _are_  still the winner of the 'secret contest' after all." 

 

Akira couldn't believe what he just heard.  

_"He actually remembered that dumb contest? He_ _wants_ _me to spend time with_ _him_ _? Woah... I'll have to take a page out of Ryuji's book and say-"_  

 

"Huh? For real!?" 

 

Akechi gave Akira a look that silently said,  _"give me a second"._ So Akira watched and waited as Akechi reached into his pants pocket, took out a blank business card. He rushed towards the front counter, grabbed one of the clinic's spare pens, scribbled something on the card, and then stood before Akira, brandishing the card. 

 

"Yeah, really." He said with a wink. 

 

Akira took the card and looked at it. Due to Akechi's tidy handwriting, Akira could easily read the written address for what Akira believed was for a trendy restaurant, and underneath that was a date & time. 

 

He looked back up at Akechi, who was eagerly waiting for his response. 

"Oh! If that's not a good time, or if you're busy on that day, I could-" 

 

"No, it's fine. I can see you then." Said Akira as he took out his wallet and slid the card inside (just to keep it safe). 

The detective looked relieved. "Great! I'll see you soon then, Akira-kun." 

 

Akira nodded. The two young men left the clinic together.  

 

As Akira was walking back to Leblanc, Akechi rode up next to him on his city bike. 

"Sorry for not offering you sooner, but... Would you like a lift back home?" 

 

Akira smiled. "Sure, I always wanted to ride into the sunset on a handsome pony... 'Shirley No Kimi." He said teasingly. Akechi was taken aback by Akira's unexpected comment, causing his eyes to nearly bulge out while his mouth was left agape. 

_"Oh man, his face!_ _... Don't laugh Akira. Don't laugh!"_  

 

After a small pause, Morgana burst out laughing. He tried to speak in-between his bouts of vicious "meowish" giggles. 

"*Laughing* More like 'Deer-in-headlights no Kimi' - *snerk* - look at his face! It looks dopier than Ryuji's! *Bursts out laughing*"    

 

The detective rolled his eyes at the laughter-like meows coming from Akira's book bag and ignored Akira's own mischievous, yet good-natured giggling as he was getting himself on the bike. 

**~That Night~**  

**Leblanc** **– Akira's Room**  

 

After getting himself situated for the night, it finally dawned on Akira to check his phone for any of his friends messages. 

There were over 20+. All from Ann, Ryuji, and even Yusuke - asking Akira what happened at the TV station after Principal Kobayakawa pulled Akira aside while the rest of the class was allowed to go home.  

Akira felt like an ass for not checking-in much sooner, especially after the messages sounded more and more worried as he scrolled down. He started texting in the group chat.  

 

**[Akira]:** **"Anyone still on? I** **just got back to** **Leblanc** **..."**  

 

**[Ryuji** **]: "Akira!? Oh thank God! Are you okay dude!?"**  

 

**[Akira]: "I am now."**  

 

None of his friends responded for a few moments. Akira assumed they needed to take a collective sigh of relief.  

 

**[Ann]: "You asshole! If you were fine then why didn't you say something sooner** **!? We were staring at our phones for HOURS.** **We started to think** **something horrible happened!"**  

 

**[Yusuke]: "I agree. Your delayed response caused the entire group a great amount of distress. For** **s** **hame, Kurusu** **-san!"**  

 

**[Ryuji]: "...Kurusu-san?' Isn't that super formal? Since when did you start calling Akira that?** **"**  

 

**[Yusuke]: "Well you see."**  

 

**[Ann** **]: "Guys! Don't change the subject! We're supposed to be pissed off! Remember?** **"**  

 

**[Ryuji]: "Oh yeah, what the fuck man!?"**  

 

Akira chuckled and shook his head. "You guys are too funny sometimes..." He said to himself. 

 

**[Akira]: "Yeah, yeah.** **I already got an earful from Morgana back at Tae's clinic. Just save all that for when you see me tomorrow. I** **know** **I deserve it...** **"**  

 

**[Ryuji]: "Wait, you were at Tae's clinic? Why?"**  

 

**[Ryuji]: "** **Shit! Did** **you get hurt or** **somethin'** **!?** **"**  

 

Akira swore out loud. "Fuck! I _knew_ I shouldn't have hesitated..." 

 

**[Ann]: "Yeah, and why did Morgana yell at you** **? He only yells at** **you** **after you've done** **something really** **danger** **ous without telling anyone** **...** **"**  

 

Akira paused. Unsure what to say. 

 

**[Ann]: "Something bad DID happen! Didn’t it!?"**  

 

_"Can't keep stalling telling them_ _about what_ _Okamoto said, and did, to me in his office;_ _and what Akechi did_ _afterwards_ _..._ _Time_ _to face the music."_ He guiltily thought to himself. 

 

**[Akira]: "Okay I'll admit it, I was in some** **really** **deep shit back at the TV station. I SWEAR** **I was going to tell all of you what happened** **, I just have no idea where to start."**  

 

**[Akira]: "I'm sorry guys, I was afraid I'd freak everyone out if I didn’t say I was safe first. Looks like I did that anyways...** **"**  

 

Akira anticipated another angry wave of messages, but they never came. 

 

**[Yusuke]: "You must be quite troubled Akira-kun, please, collect your thoughts and tell us when you're ready."**  

 

**[Ryuji]: "Yeah dude, what he said."**  

 

**[Ann]: "Ditto... As long as you** **promise** **you're actually okay.** **"**  

 

Akira steeled himself. "Here it goes." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! 1st flashback done! I hope it was (almost) worth the wait :P.
> 
> I know I went a little crazy on the honorifics, so if it's way too gratuitous and/or I've been using them improperly I promise I'll tone them down.
> 
> Anyways, next chapter we're going back to the present! aka, back to: "Jailbird Akira and Wall-chan's bogus incarceration" :P.


	9. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira-kun finishes his 1st day of confession with Wall-chan. 
> 
> He remembers why he grew to love his new life in Tokyo, and his decision to leave the past behind.
> 
> Unbeknownst to Akira, he's not the only one - In the world beyond Akira's tiny cell, the remaining members of SEES try to live on as RISE, but some ex-SEES refuse to let go of what happened during the last few years. 
> 
> For Wall-chan, the past will always come to haunt them. But they're not running.

Chapter 9 

 **Jan 3** **rd**  

 ***Present Time***  

 **Solitary Confinement Cell # 220 – Night**  

 

Akira felt lightheaded, like he just ran a marathon in his brain.  

 

Talking about what happened when he first met Goro Akechi was harder than Sae's interrogation back in November when he was roughed-up by the police and force-fed enough drugs until he started peeing a dark green.  

He spent the entire day "confessing" to Wall-chan. Akira felt like he would've spilled his guts out non-stop if Wall-chan didn't make him take breaks for meals (and answering Akira's requests for more water). 

After taking a few deep breaths, he looked up at Wall-chan's speaker. Wordlessly signaling that he's done with his confession, and is now waiting for Wall-chan's response. 

 

 **"DAMN** **dude, you** ** _were_** **stuck in some** **deep** **shit! Heh, but I** **gotta** **say, after** **hearin** **' all that,** **it's no wonder why you'd fall** **hard for this** **Akechi** **guy".**  

 

Akira sat up in his (welded to the floor) chair and stretched out his arms. "What can I say? When I fall for someone, I fall hard." Said Akira with a cocky grin. 

 

 **"Heh** **heh** **,** **I'd bet anyone could've** **seen just how** **'hard' your** **feelin** **'s** **were if they we're** **lookin** **' in the right place.** **"**  

 

Akira groaned and rolled his eyes as Wall-chan laughed at their own joke. 

"Wow, Wall-chan, you are truly a wise and perceptive being. I bet everyone working at RISE treasures your invaluable insight, you have completely humbled me, 'Wall- _sama_ ". Said Akira, imitating Tae's sarcasm at it's surliest. 

 

A minute passed before Wall-chan responded.  

 **"Dude,** **you must've used all the sarcasm in the WORLD for that joke. I mean** **geeeeezzzzeee** **, Akira-kun, that's harsh** **.** **"**  

 

Akira chuckled. "Come on, I didn't use ALL of it." 

 **"** **Sooooooo** **... Are you really** **gonna** **start** **callin** **' me Wall** ** _-_** ** _sama_** ** _?"_** Wall-chan said hopefully. 

 

Akira scoffed and looked up at Wall-chan's speaker. "Don't get greedy, Wall- _cha_ _n_ , you already picked your 'funny' name _"._ He said with a playful wink.  

 **"Eh,** **whatevs** **. I can be as 'mature' as I need to be. '** **Cides** **, being an** **adult really sucks sometimes,** **ya** **know?"**  

 

Akira's shoulders sank. His tone became more serious. "Well, being a 'kid' really sucks sometimes too..." 

  **"Heh.** **Y** **eah** **man** **, no arguments here...** **"**  

Akira's 3rd eye detected hints of sadness in Wall-chan's usual easy-going tone as they said that, but Akira chose not to pry about it. 

 

 **"So how did your friends take it?** **Y'know** **, after** **ya** **told '** **em** **about** **what happened** **?"**  

Akira pretends to adjust an imaginary pair of glasses. "All things considered, I think they took it very well." 

 

 **"They** **lost** **th** **eir** **shit** **, didn't they?"**  

Akira ran his palm down his face and sighed. "...Yes. I had to spend some time calming everyone down when I told them about how Okamoto beat me up." 

 

 **"What about the** **blackmail stuff?"**  

Akira scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well... I might as well tell you how that night ended." 

 

 **~ 6/10 Group Chat Log – 10:35 pm ~**  

 

 **[Akira]: "The scary part is the 'broken victim' he collected info on was** **Maderame's** **youngest student,** **he's a 2** **nd** **year at Kosei, and he's got tons of 'incident accounts' on his 'disturbing behavior' I** **could** **n't** **believe it!"**  

 **[Akira]: "** **Akechi-kun** **DID swear that he'd make sure** **Okamato** **would** **n't do anything with this info, but I have a gut feeling that** **this isn't over yet."**  

 **[Ann]: "Oh my god..."**  

 **[Ryuji]: "For real!? Shit! I thought I** **could** **n't** **possibly hate that fuckin' creep any more!"**  

 **[Akira]: "Yeah... I'm more worried about it than mad though. Yusuke, I'm so sorry..** **."**  

At least 5 minutes pass by in silence. Akira started to think Yusuke left the chat. 

 **[Ann]: "Yusuke-** **kun** **? Are you still here?**  

 **[Ryuji]: "He** **pr** **obably** **wants to be alone or something. He did just find out about this scary bullshit."**  

 **[Yusuke]:"… My word."**  

 **[Yusuke]: "This is an outrage!"**  

 **[Akira]: "Yusuke?"**  

 **[Yusuke]: "We cannot let this** **mudr** **a** **ker** **do as he pleases! I refuse to allow the publication of** **such slander!"**  

 **[Ryuji]: "Dude, are you really** **gonna** **fight this?"**  

 **[Ryuji]: "Shit man, you're** **wayyyy** **too brave about this. You're fuckin** **awesome!"**  

 **[Ann]: "Hell yeah! Lets get this guy!"**  

 **[Akira]: "Well... W** **e could** **carefully** **look into this, just to** **make** **sure nobody** **is still trying to collect** **blackmail at Kosei."**  

 **[Ann]: "Yeah, we'd better be careful not to step on** **Akechi-kun's** **toes."**  

 **[Ann]: "He DID say he wanted to catch the Phantom Thieves and all."**  

 **[Ryuji]: "** **Tsh** **. If that smug prick tries to stop us, he'd be lucky if he** **walks away with only a few stubbed toes..."**  

 **[Akira]: "Ryuji!!"**  

 **[Ryuji]: "Chill out man, I'm kidding! ...Mostly."**  

 **[Yusuke]: "It's unanimous then. We** **should all meet after classes** **posthaste!**  

 **[Yusuke]: "I'm certain we should be able to discover a polite and** **discreet** **means of discovering and then contacting this** **unfortunate target of slander** **."**  

 **[Yusuke]: "Whoever they are -** **they** **must be warned about this vile blackmail as soon as possible!"**  

Akira slapped his forehead in disbelief. 

 **[Akira]: "…"**  

 **[Ann] "…"**  

 **[Ryuji]: "...You've** **gotta** **be** **kiddin** **' me.** **"**  

 **[Ryuji]: "You honestly have NO idea who Akira was talking about!?"**  

 **[Yusuke]: "I beg your p** **ardon? I am** **certainly** **not** **withholding** **any** **beneficial** **information pertaining to our future investigation** **– if that's what you're implying.** **"**   

 **[Ryuji]: "** **Come on!** **I'm pretty damn sure** **you can think of** **someone** **who happens to** **be** **a** **2** **nd** **year** **at** **Kos** **e** **i** **who was** **ALSO** **Maderame's** **youngest ex-student** **, AND who does things without** **worryin** **' how he looks...** **"**  

 **[Ryuji]: "Does that** **stuff** **r** **ing any bells in that empty head of yours** **!** **!??"**  

 **[Yusuke]: "** **I shall choose to ignore that** **ridiculous** **comparison** **. Because** **f** **or once** **,** **I do empathize with your** **frustra** **tion** **towards** **me** **, Ryuji-** **kun** **.** **"**  

 **[Yusuke]: "One would logically assume that as a** **2** **nd** **year student currently attending** **Kosai** **who was coincidentally,** **one of** **Maderame's** **younger** **students that still remained, that I** **would already** **be** **priv** **y** **to the identity of the person we're** **searching for** **."**  

 **[Yusuke]: "I do admit, I have found difficulties in having fruitful** **correspondence** **with most of my fellow classmen** **at Kosei."**  

 **[Yusuke]: "I** **t is also** **regrettable** **that I've neglected to keep** **contact with** **Maderame's** **older** **students** **after they've left. Any one of them could** **have** **provided us with** **some much-needed** **light on this** **predicament** **."**  

 **[Yusuke]: "That being said, I am confidant in our abilities as Phantom Thieves. Therefore we must remain vigilant in our mission!"**  

Another minute of silence passes. 

 **[Ryuji]: "GUYS** **"**  

 **[Ryuji]: "I** **"**  

 **[Ryuji]: "CAN'T** **"**  

 **[Ryuji]: "EVEN** **"**  

 **[Ann]: "Ryuji? A** **re** **you banging your head against a wall or something?"**  

 **[Ryuji]: "MAYBE** **.** **"**  

 **[Ryuji]: "** **Owwwwwww** **. Sorry I really felt like** **hittin** **'** **somethin** **' for a sec.** **"**  

 **[Yusuke** **]: "Ryuji-** **kun** **while your level of concern is truly** **heartwarming** **, you must restrain yourself** **from making such outbursts** **.** **Imagine what others might think of you.** **"**  

 **[Yusuke]: "To be quite honest, you're** **starting to** **embarrass** **yourself.** **"**  

 **[Ryuji]: "…"**  

 **[Ryuji] "YUSUKE I SWEAR TO GOD!"**  

Akira knew he had to break this up. 

 **[Akira]: "HEY** **!** **Calm down! Everyone just take a deep breath. Okay?"**  

Akira waited patiently as a minute or two passed.  

 **[Akira]: "I know we're all stressed out about all this. Let's just leave it for now."**  

 **[Akira]: "Tomorrow we can all meet up at Leblanc and plan out something. Sound good?** **"**  

 **[Ryuji]: "Sure..."**  

 **[Ann]: "Will you cheer up if I** **promis** **e** **to give you** **a hug? (*^** **_~** ***)"**  

 **[Ryuji]: "What!? For real Ann-** **chan** **?** **Sweeeeeeeet** **."**  

 **[Ann]: "A** **friendly** **hug!"**  

 **[Ann]: "Sheesh Ryuji.** **D** **on't make this weird... I'm a terrible hugger as it is. (;_;)** **"**  

 **[Yusuke]: "Don't fret Ann-** **chan** **! I am more than capable of** **embracing** **Ryuji-** **kun** **in your stead."**  

 **[Ryuji]:** **"WHA** **Ohshitthatsokayyoudonthavetodothat** **Yusuke** **Ifeelwaybetterohgoddddddd** **."**  

 **[Akira]: "Looks like Ryuji hit his head a little too hard** **. Hopefully our '** **handsomest** **' member won't wake up with any bruises** **on his precious face** **.** **"**  

 **[Ann]: "Maybe** **Yusuke-** **kun** **could kiss his** **bruises** **better** **for me too (*^_______~*)."**  

 **[Yusuke]: "I admit my** **ignorance in the subject of 'intimate healing'.** **Even for performing a deceptively simple** **g** **esture such as a kiss."**  

 **[Yusuke]: "However,** **if Ryuji-** **kun** **would humor any of my attempts, I will not hesitate to try."**  

Akira couldn't stop himself from laughing at that point, knowing that none of his friends could hear him.  

 **[Ryuji]: "AHHHHH!!! That’s it! I'm** **goin** **' to sleep! If I die from a stroke – I'm** **blamin** **' YOU GUYS.** **"**  

 **[** **R** **y** **u** **j** **i** **]** **:** **"** **T** **h** **a** **t** **i** **n** **c** **l** **u** **d** **e** **s** **Y** **O** **U** **TOO** **Y** **u** **s** **u** **k** **e** **!** **Y** **a** **goddamn** **' blue-haired** **,** **wide-eyed airhead!"**  

 **[Akira]: "We love you too Ryuji."**  

 **[Ryuji]: "** **Tsh** **. See you** **gigglin** **' idiots** **tomorrow..."**

 

Akira saw that Ryuji did indeed sign out. Akira shook his head.  

"I think Ann and I need to cut down on our teasing. I'm starting to feel really bad for the guy. Besides, you tease Ryuji-kun enough as it is – Morgana." Said Akira as he gave the cat a knowing look. 

Morgana curled himself on Akira's bed. "Maybe you guys wouldn't tease 'em so much when he finally admits his feelings for Yusuke. Heh, even I kinda feel bad for the stubborn idiot." 

Akira raised an eyebrow. "How did you-" 

Morgana cut Akira off with a scoff. "Come on! Even blind people can see it! Hell, it's almost as obvious as your crush on Akechi-kun – or should I start callin' him 'doe-eyes No kimi' since you kept saying mushy stuff like that in your sleep last night." 

Akira's face turned red, he had no comeback. 

Mercifully, Morgana laughed him off. "Sheesh I'm not gonna tell anyone about private stuff like that!" He then grinned impishly. "I mean, you still owe me for keeping quiet about your box of weird fetish stuff-" 

Akira gave Morgana a dirty look. "Could you please wait for my injuries from the last guy who tried to blackmail me to scab over before you start doing it too?" 

The cat froze. Akira didn’t need his 3rd eye to detect the overflowing amount of guilt Morgana was now feeling. The cat hung his head in a rare moment of shame. "I'm sorry Akira. I-I won't say anything... I promise." 

He smiled and gave Morgana some soft scratches around his neck, eliciting happy purrs. 

Akira decided to check the group chat one last time before going to sleep. He noticed there were a few posted messages that were made shortly after Ryuji left (during his talk with Morgana). 

   

 **[Yusuke]: "Well that was certainly uncalled for.**  

 **[Yusuke]: "In the meantime, I will take the liberty of gathering my** **possessions** **and mak** **e the** **necessary** **preparations** **before vacating my dorm room** **."**  

 **[Ann]: "What?** **Why? Where are you going!?"**  

 **[Yusuke]: "** **Considering** **these** **frightening chain of events such as the** **malicious** **assault on** **Akira-** **kun** **and this** **blackmail business. It is** **imperative** **that we keep in close proximity to each other."**  

 **[Yusuke]: "Obviously it would be far less bothersome if I were to take residence with any one of you until this poisonous affair is properly** **dealt** **with."**  

 **[Yusuke]: "For now, I** **can only** **hope we may all slumber** **pleasantly** **.** **"**  

 **[Yusuke]: "** **I shall see you all on the morrow.** **Farewell** **.** **"**

 

Yusuke left the chat. 

 

 **[Ann]: "…"**  

 **[Ann]: "*Sigh* That loud idiot and** **naïve** **pretty-boy really do deserve each other, huh Akira-kun?** **"**  

 

Akira chuckled. He left one last post before climbing into bed.

 

 **[Akira]: "Of course!** **After all, t** **hey really bring out the best in each other,** **d** **on’t you think?"**  

 

Akira was surprised to see that Ann privately left him two more messages before signing off herself. 

 

 **[Ann]: "I could say the same for a different** **messy-haired pretty-boy and his new big-headed, yet** **awesome** **friend. But I** **dunno** **if a** **relationship between the proud 'detective prince' and the** **leader of the Phantom Thieves will work out..."**  

 

 **[Ann]: "That being said, I hope you two prove me and everyone else** **wrong** **. Because if** **Akechi-kun** **does anything to** **break** **your** **heart, I'll have to let Ryuji kill him (*^** **_~*). Night! Hope you feel better soon!"**

 

Akira left the group chat.  

 

Today might have been the start of a monumental chain of events, and Akira had no idea if he'll crash and burn or pull something out of his ass and somehow come out smelling like a rose like he usually does as per his Joker identity's favorite M.O. 

 

Then again, Akira thought his life had already hit rock bottom even before he was framed for assault and unjustly arrested. 

 

In hindsight it might have been for the best. Ironically, despite being on probation, Akira has never felt so "free".  

 

Free from his dogshit down in Podunk nowhere.  

 

Free from being reminded that his parents despise his existence.  

 

Free from the constant glares of contempt by the adults who daily accused Akira of "openly flaunting" his "disgusting lifestyle" - or whatever the hell any of that means.   

 

Free from the persistent gossip about Akira's rumored 2nd life as an "S&M freak who sells himself to other students" that was spread around by his former classmates, and started by his former friends... 

 

Akira couldn't believe that in such a short time he made friends who accept him for who he is, met adults who actually care about him, and  most surprisingly, Akira has discovered the existence of one's "inextinguishable spirit" within himself and his confidants.  

 

It was all he ever wanted.   

As far as Akira was concerned, the only direction he could go was up.   

 *******  

 

 **Present Time – Jan 3** **rd**  

  **Solitary Confinement Cell # 220**

 

**"Heh, you're pretty damn smart for a kid. It took me wayyyyy too long to figure out that all I wanted was a place to call home or somethin. And man, I dunno why, but I hope that Ryuji friend of yours hooked-up with foxy, maybe 'cause I was crushin' super hard on an artist myself..."**

 

Akira yawned and sunk into his cold, unwelcoming bed. His mental exhaustion outweighed his body's desire to sleep in a "real"/concrete-free bed.  

 

 **"Okay, how '** **bout we end story-time** **here.** **I'll wake** **ya** **up after your 8 hours,** **buuuuuuuut** **since I'm such a softie I'll let you sleep in for a bit if** **ya** **want."**

 

Akira covered himself in his paper-thin blanket. He could only mumble out "You're a peach Wall-chan." Before passing out. The lights flickered out as soon as Wall-chan was certain Akira was asleep. 

Unbeknownst to the slumbering Akira, Wall-chan's speaker went quiet as the room's "night-time" monitoring equipment came to life. 

 

 **Present Time – Jan 4th**   

 ***CONFIDENTIAL LOCATION***  

The clock had just struck midnight.  

 

A young woman is frantically typing on a keyboard. Her fingers fly across the keypad while her eyes glow a bright teal as they dart through the incoming stream of information shown on a huge, futuristic-looking computer monitor.  

 

"...Done!" 

 

With that statement, the young woman presses the "Enter" key. The teal glow in her eyes dies down, and her eyes return to their natural brown-grey color.  

A low hum emanates through the computer.  

 

 **"So that's it? Man** **Fuu** **ka-chan** **, you make this look easy!"** Wall-chan's voice comes through a portable speaker placed on a side table, next to the computer. 

The young woman shouts a yelp of surprise and manages to stop herself from falling out of her chair.  

 

 **"Shit! Sorry** **Fuuka-chan** **!** **I forgot** **you** **can't see me without Juno..."**  

 

Fuuka quickly recognized the 'disguised' voice and smiled knowingly. 

"Don't be sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Cracking memories into data does that to me." She said, adding a soft chuckle. 

 

Fuuka Yamagishi, is a young petite woman in her mid-20s. Her teal-colored hair is braided in the front and currently rests at shoulder-length. 

Despite her small stature and reserved disposition, Wall-chan can still feel Fuuka's fierce independence shining behind her eyes. Coming a long way from the shy, timid girl who was afraid to speak up for herself that Wall-chan first met years ago. 

 

"I'm really excited about all the great memory data you've collected, I can't wait to show our work to everyone! They'll be so happy! I'm sure we'll eventually collect just enough-"

 

Wall-chan was taken aback by Fuuka's unintentionally horrible comments. They couldn't stop their bitterness from flowing out.  

 **"You sure?...** **Did** **I take advantage of a vulnerable kid _enough_? Did I dig through Kurusu Akira's psyche and pull out** **_enough_ memory stuff to make ** ** _everyone_** **happy? Or do we have to round-up** **more** **innocent kids and** **to** **rture** **them too!? I bet we'll have _ENOUGH_  then!!"** 

 

Fuuka paused. Wall-chan's words twisted through Fuuka's conscious like a sharp dagger. Secretly, as far as Fuuka was concerned, she should've been the one stuck in the Vorpal Ego Lucidity – Ventilated Enhancement Tank (or VEL-VET). But she knows "Wall-chan" must have their reasons for taking her place... 

Her personal shame about her involvement in this whole unethical mess suddenly dawned on Wall-chan. 

 **"Sorry ...G-Goddamn it...** **I-I didn't mean to snap at** **ya** **like that** **Fuuka-chan** **, I** **know** **none of this was** **your idea** **..."**  

 

Futaba took a deep breath and waved 'Wall-chan' off. Her inner fire returning. "Don't apologize for telling the truth, I'm not proud of myself either. So the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can actually help that kid out." 

**"...Yeah, you're right."**

 

She walked over to a lab table with a large fiberglass container bolted to it. The container has a solid-steel panel serving as a blast shield drawn over the opening.  

"Let's find out if this works..." 

 

Fuuka presses the container's control panel, the blast shield lifts up, only to reveal a small potted plant bursting with tiny purple flowers. Wall-chan was unsure what that meant until the young woman joyfully shouted. 

"Lilacs! It works! You did it-" 

 

***BOOM BOOM* *BOOM BOOM***

 

Shocked by the loud interruption, Fuuka nearly dropped the potted plant, but catches it in time.  

 

The reinforced-steel door to the room refuses to budge despite the intense rhythmic pounding coming from the other side. Like a boxer punching a wall-shaped training dummy. 

 

On instinct, Fuuka draws her handgun-shaped evoker and places it on her forehead. 

 

 **"** **Fuuka-chan** **! W** **ait! I know who that is! Let me talk some sense into '** **em** **!"**  

 

She hesitates. "Who? What person could poss...*gasp* is it Akihiko-sempai!?" 

 

No answer. Fuuka could no longer feel Wall-chan's psionic presence. 

Overcome with worry, Fuuka could only cry out in vain. 

 

"No! VEL-VET is for observational purposes only! You could damage your psyche! Come back!" 

 

"JUNPEI-KUN!" 

 ***End of Part 1***  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 is over! Yes Wall-chan was Junpei all along! You clever readers ;-). 
> 
> In Part 2 we'll catch a glimpse into what the heck happened to our beloved ex-SEES during their years "underground" and what happens when someone attempts to create a "cognitive clone" of a dead persona-user (not pretty 0_0).
> 
> In the meantime, Akira's confessions about his "dangerously unwise" romance with Goro Akechi starts to heat up despite several "roadblocks" on the (surprisingly innocent) detective's part. Fortunately, Akira is patient enough to help Akechi test the waters of his repressed desires, but will Akira's scandalous reputation give the "pure-as-fresh-snow" detective "cold feet"? (Please don't PUN-ish me!! ;-P).


	10. Part 2: The Happiest Days Of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junpei risks life and limb to help Akihiko when he's overcome by a PTSD-flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 Start! Hopefully this will help explain how "Wall-chan" sees memories, and provide a dark glimpse into the events leading to the near-destruction of the Shadow Operatives...
> 
> *WARNING*: Disturbing PTSD flashback, nothing "too" violent or anything in explicit detail, but still creepy. I hope it doesn't give anyone nightmares... 0_0 (it'll be clear when it starts & ends if anyone wants to skip it).

**Part 2: *The Happiest Days O** **f Our Lives***  

Chapter 10 

 

Jan 4th  

 

***CONFIDENTIAL LOCATION***  

 

Junpei knew it would be risky for him to calm Akihiko down, but he had to try.  

 

Having his consciousness "enhanced"was far more intense then Junpei could've anticipated. Mitsuru-sempai and Fuuka-chan told him that he could only "record" memories by making Akira think about them, and getting the kid to talk about them would be the easiest way. So, at first Junpei assumed he would just be a "fly on the wall" and listen to whatever Akira would feel like talking about, but it was waaaaaaay more then that – he didn't just listen, he LIVED those memories. 

 

Junpei could see, hear and feel everything Akira thought & did in the past, as if he was... and _was_ _n't_ the kid at the same time. And right now, he is and _isn't_  Akihiko-sempai.  

 

The physically perfect 20-something Akihiko Sandada was screaming bloody murder in his head. Junpei was disturbed and horrified at how the normally composed Akihiko-sempai was overcome by an oppressive fog of trauma, panic, terror, and rage.  

 

He didn't need to ask Akihiko what was wrong, his mind had Junpei in a vice-like grip and forced him to bear witness to a living nightmare of a memory. 

 

 

**T1** **m3** **?**  

 

***** **MakeitstopMakeitstop** *****  

 

 

The woman in scarlet opened the door and shoved Akihiko in. 

 

It was pitch black and he could barely take the horrid smell that burned his nostrils, it was a mixture of sweat, blood, and it was all very familiar... Akihiko groped through the darkness in an attempt to find the light switch, but he could only feel the unmistakable warmth of living flesh. 

 

Unable to take it much longer, he angerly shouted at the scarlet woman. "What the FUCK have you SPADE-guys been doing? How is THIS going to make me..." 

 

The lights came on. 

 

"…" 

 

"…......." 

 

Shinji. The room was filled with Shinjis.  

 

But... the way they looked...  

 

Like piles of lumpy meat.  

 

Like fat, bloated fish. 

 

Like they've been crying but can't anymore... 

 

Bile made it's way up Akihiko's throat, he fell to his knees and ejected everything that was in his stomach. 

 

 

The scarlet woman walked in, addressing Akihiko as if nothing was wrong. 

"Surprising how _realistic_  cognitive copies can _become_. It's as if they're _alive_. Of course, they're not _actual_ flesh-and-blood, it's psionic energy reflecting the _memories_  of their previous life as a _human_." 

"Unfortunately, _damaged_ and/or second-hand memories result in _inconsistent_ cognitions... as you can _plainly_ see."   

 

 

Akihiko wanted to run. Look away. Be anywhere else. 

 

He couldn't will himself to do anything.  

 

His body shivered uncontrollably.  

 

Akihiko was biting his bottom lip so hard, he felt blood dripping down his chin. 

 

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. 

 

"I'm sorry about the _disappointing_ results Sandada-san, but you _insisted_ we leave all memories of the sadly deceased Aragaki-san we've collected from all ex-SEES _untouched_. We _had_  to use whatever else we could find."  

The Scarlet woman's voice was placid, almost bored.   

 

"Th-Th-This can't be real." Akihiko could barely force the words out. 

 

"Yes, it is rather _pitiful_. Aragaki-san _tried_  so hard, we _had_  to take the necessary _precautions_ once his psyche could no longer function beyond a _persistent_ _vegetative_ _state."_  

Akihiko felt her hands lightly tilt his head to the side. 

 

"…" 

 

He saw the VEL-VET tank. 

 

Shinji's body was floating in it, like it was preserved in Formaldehyde. 

 

His warm, tough skin was so pale. 

 

His beautiful grey eyes were clouded over. 

 

He was covered in jagged wires and invasive tubes. 

 

No. 

 

Not Shinji. 

 

This isn't happening. 

 

THIS ISN'T HAPPENING. 

 

"Ah...Ahhh." 

 

"Aragaki-san's health was rapidly _decaying_ , it was only a matter of _time_ until he _died_ from his years of _suppressant_ abuse. But take heart, Sandada-san. Once our project is _successful_ then he shall become...  _immortal."_  

 

Akihiko hesitantly looked at the scarlet woman, his eyes stinging. 

"You always _believed_   your _beloved_ Aragaki-san was watching over you. Now he actually _can_." 

 

"AHhh.....AAahhhhhHH" 

 

"Isn't that _wonderful_ , **Aki**?" 

 

***SMASH***  

 

Akihiko slammed his fists into the floor as hard as he could.   

 

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"**  

 

Akihito continued to scream until he passed out. 

 

*******  

 

 

That memory swirled through Akihito's mind over and over.   

 

Meanwhile, present-day Akihiko was trying to smash the door down like his life depended on it - as if _Shinji's_  life depended on it.   

 

Junpei knew Akihiko-sempai was practically the poster-boy for protein shakes and had a six-pack you can bounce 500-yen coins off of, but he feared that Akihiko's bones will turn into jelly if he doesn't stop.  

 

Steeling his resolve, Junpei braved his way through the violent torrent of memories, he felt like a helpless kite caught in a tornado. Each moment cut through his consciousness like tiny bits of razor-wire.  

In desperation, he mentally repeated all the advise Fuuka gave him - in case something like this happened to Akira, and 'Wall-chan' had to keep the kid from hurting himself.  

 

But in this case, it was Akihiko-sempai.  

 

_"Remember_ _Junpei_ _, this pain isn't real. It's not yours._ _I am not Akihito-sempai. I am... I am..._ _Nghhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _..._ _"_  

 

Junpei could barely keep himself together. He thought he was going to be torn to shreds. 

 

Until... He saw a bright light. It was coming from his persona: Trismegistus, who was now shielding him. 

 

_"I will_ _protect you_ _Junpei_ _!_   _Now please, save your friend! Show Akihiko that he's not alone!_ _LEND HIM YOUR COURAGE!"_  

 

Junpei felt all of his consciousness return, he was now feeling stronger than ever.  

He shot Trismegistus a confident grin in thanks, and then dived himself straight into Akihiko's mind. 

 

**"Ta-da-da-da! Nothing to fear!** **Junpei's** **here!"**  

 

*******  

 

It's barely been five minutes since Junpei "left" to restrain Akihiko-sempai. 

 

Although the attempts to break down the door stopped seconds after Junpei was gone, Fuuka still couldn't sense his psyche.  

Before she could feel any more worried, the solid-steel door unlocked and slowly slid open. 

 

A now-composed Akihiko wearily walked inside, nursing his bloody knuckles. 

"Akihiko-sempai! Don't move, I'll be right there!" 

 

Fuuka grabbed a first-aid kit and ran over. She tended to the boxer's wounds as best she could. 

"Ouch! Take it easy Fuuka-chan, Akihiko-sempai's body is sore enough as it is..." He said good-naturedly.  

 

She paused. Akihiko's voice sounded like it usually does, but there was something "off" about it. Then a realization hit her. 

"Junpei-kun? Is that you... inside Akihiko-sempai?" 

 

The boxer gave Fuuka an impish grin. "C'mon Fuuka-chan, you know I don't kiss and tell... unless ya really wanna know the details-" 

 

Fuuka pinched Akihiko's cheek, silencing him. "You're Junpei-kun all right." She said teasingly. 

 

Akihiko/Junpei gently rubbed his cheek with his now-bandaged hand. "Sheesh, have you been takin' tips from 'Yuka-tan'? 'Cause I can say from experience, her pinches huuuurrrrrrrt." He wined. 

 

She shot Akihiko/Junpei a dirty look. " _That_  was for going out on your own without telling me! If I knew you were trying to enter Akihiko-sempai's mind I could've helped! I was worried sick! I TOLD you that VEL-VET is only guaranteed to keep your psionic-psyche safe in a controlled environment!"  

 

Akihiko/Junpei rubbed the back of his head guiltily. "Heh, I can't say you're wrong... I was nearly ripped t'shreds back there. I'm just glad I have Chidori lookin' after my-" 

 

Junpei stopped himself, Akihiko's nightmare-memory of this room flashed before his eyes. This time, he was able to distance himself from it's painful effects, but Junpei couldn't help to think how he would've reacted if those bastards did that to Chidori... 

 

Looking back, he remembered how badly traumatized Akihiko was after they found him locked-in this room, lying unconscious, that day. He couldn't believe how much pain Akihiko-sempai was hiding – for almost 3 years! 

 

The worst part is, THAT wasn't even sempai's  _worst_  memory... 

 

Fuuka's sensed Akihiko/Junpei's distress. Her anger dissipated, and her usual soft features returned to her face. She reached over and tenderly caressed Akihiko's cheek, eliciting a rosy blush from the physically imposing man. 

"Junpei-kun, could you please take Akihiko-sempai back to his room, and... check to see if he's been throwing away his anti-depressants... again." 

 

He turned around and glumly put his hands in his pockets. Junpei figured that he didn't need to be in Akihiko-sempai's mind to know Fuuka-chan's intuition was correct. 

"Yeah, I'll do that Fuuka-chan. In the meantime, I'd better get sempai to bed, he's gonna be sore as hell after he wakes up." 

 

Akihiko/Junpei walked out of the room. On their way out of the building, Junpei "mentally" chastised Akihiko. 

 

_"_ _Goddamnit_ _Akihiko! Why do_ _ya_ _gotta_ _be so_ _f_ _riggin_ _' stubborn? Tons of people are on meds and they're_ _doin_ _'_ _just fine. S_ _o there's_ _nothin_ _' to be ashamed about!"_  

 

Junpei was met with harsh indifference from the boxer. 

_"They keep changing them! Every._ _Freaking._ _Time! It fucks-up my schedule! I just wish that quack would figure out what'll_ _FIX me so I can get back out there!_ _I'm fuckin' sick of being stuck behind a desk!"_  

 

Junpei was slightly taken aback by Akihiko's defensiveness, but he continued to press. 

_"Akihiko-sempai,_ _w_ _e_ _haveta_ _' report this..._ _"_  

 

Akihiko panicked. _"NO! Please! I-I...I'm sorry. Listen!_ _I'll take my meds._ _I'll stop complaining about my desk job. J-Just please don't tell anyone about this! I_ _promise_ _this shit won't happen again... I just got a little careless..."_  

 

Junpei became serious. _"Dude, you're_ _talkin_ _' to the guy who's stuck_ _with a worthless_ _stinkin_ _' drunk for a 'dad' - I KNOW bullshit_ _ex_ _cuses_ _when I hear '_ _em_ _!"_  

 

Akihiko was filled with shame, he was quiet for a moment. 

_"O-Okay_ _... Just please don’t tell Mitsuru-_ _sama_ _. I've given her enough grey hairs as it is..."_  

 

Junpei felt sympathetic. _"Alright sempai, but don't blame me or_ _Fuuka-chan_ _if she finds out anyways._ _Ya_ _know how much of a busybody the President of_ _The_ _Kirijo_ _Group can be._ _Heh, I still think Mitsuru-_ _sama_ _HATES not_ _bein_ _' in charge of things, I_ _dunno_ _how you guys at RISE Mission-Control keep her from_ _gettin_ _involved."_  

 

Akihiko sighed. _"You have NO idea... Sometimes we think she's_ _gonna_ _charge into the_ _Metaverse_ _in a cognitive_ _ferret-entity or something_ _that can turn into an attack_ _hel_ _icopter and mow down every damn shadow herself."_  

 

Junpei raised one of Akihiko's eyebrows in disbelief. 

_"I'm SERIOUS. You see the weirdest shit in that place! And can you PLEASE get_ _outta_ _my body!? I can walk myself back, I'm not_ _gonna_ _get lost!"_  

 

Junpei chuckled.  _"Sempai_ _, trust me, as soon as I leave, you're_ _gonna_ _fall asleep exactly where_ _ya_ _stand. Your arms and legs feel like over-soaked noodles that got r_ _an over a couple times..."_  

 

*******  

 

**Jan 4** **th** **\- 12:55am**  

 

***CONFIDENTIAL LOCATION***  

 

15 minutes later, Junpei 'walked' Akihiko back to his room. He slid his keycard in and stepped inside.  

 

In hindsight, Junpei felt incredibly awkward seeing/living such a personal memory of Akihiko-sempai's. It was bad enough that he was doing this with Akira (especially without the kid knowing), but Junpei has been close friends with Akihiko for years. He wanted to at least try to apologize. 

_"Sempai before I go I_ _wanna_ _say... I-I'm sorry I saw... I mean, I'd never..."_  

 

Akihiko chuckled knowingly and 'waved' Junpei off. _"Don't apologize. It's my own damn fault you saw all that... Hell, I'm lucky I didn't hurt my dumb-ass too much. Heh, Shinji would've given me so much shit..."_  

 

His voice became stern. _"Seriously though._ _Junpei_ _, I SWEAR I'll take better care of myself! Everyone's dealing with their own shit, and I_ _gotta_ _deal with mine... I can't keep losing myself like that every time something reminds me of that goddamn tank... "_  

 

_"That’s why when I saw the security footage of you being... put in that thing, the flashback kicked in... Heh, I-I knew you're coming back when your mission is over...but I..."_  

 

Junpei didn't want Akihiko to force himself to keep talking, he knew that Akihiko meant what he said about getting better this time.  

_"Sempai, It's cool. You don't_ _haveta_ _'_ _ex_ _plain_ _anythin_ _'. This is_ _nothing_ _like that "_ _SPADES" Project, this_ _ain't_ _gonna_ _kill me!"_  

 

_"And this might be_ _the little league coach in me_ _speakin_ _', but_ _-_ _w_ _e're_ _still part of a team._ _Y'know_ _:_ _me, you, Yuka-tan,_ _Fuuka-chan_ _, Mitsuru-_ _sama_ _, Ken_ _,_ _Koromaru_ _,_ _Aigis_ _-san_ _,_ _and everyone else! So don't_ _ya_ _forget it!"_  

 

Akihiko chuckled warmly. _"Sure thing, coach-_ _sama_ _._ _"_  

 

The boxer's face had the hugest grin before he fell asleep almost instantly. 

 

*******  

 

**Jan 4** **th** **\-  8:00am**  

 

**Solitary Confinement Cell # 220**  

 

**"Rise** **annnnnnnnnnnd** **shine Akira-** **kun** **! If** **ya** **got any more beauty sleep you'll make the rest of us super jelly."**  

 

Akira groggily forced himself to get up, knowing he was powerless against Wall-chan's enthusiasm. He wasn't sure if Wall-chan kept their promise and let him sleep in an extra hour, but he didn't feel like complaining.  

"Heh, just wait until my hair grows back... Then I'll start feeling beautiful." 

 

After observing Akira's morning routine for a few minutes, Wall-chan remembered to ask. 

**"This might be** **comin** **'** **outta** **left field, but... did** **ya** **ever see any** **cognitive** **ferret-entities** **that can turn into attack** **helicopters** **hangin** **' around in the** **Metaverse** **?"**  

 

Akira placed a hand under his chin and stroked it. "Maybe? To be honest we've seen the weirdest shit while in the Metaverse, so something like attack-helicopter ferrets might've slipped by for all I know... Why do you ask?" 

 

**"Eh, no reason. Just overheard someone at RISE** **talkin** **' about '** **em** **."**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I felt really bad "picking" on Akihiko like that, and not to spoil too much, Shinji wasn't the only loved one from Akihiko's past that fell victim to the "Scarlet Woman" and her cohorts... But that's for another flashback.
> 
> To lighten up the mood, the next chapter will be about Akira and Goro's 1st "date" :D.


	11. On the Other Side: "The Bleeding Hearts & Artists"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slight incident at RISE wasn't the only disturbance that night. 
> 
> Unknown to Akira and even Wall-chan, memory copying and extraction carries it's own side-effects, even when done very 'carefully'. 
> 
> Especially if said "exstractee" happens to be a wild-card, who maintained a close relationship with many people, especially with his best friends/teammates...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from the dead!! Again! 
> 
> Man, I was going to jump straight ahead with the Akira x Goro plot/romance, but I wanted to get the 'B-story' stuff up and running. Sorry it took so long...
> 
> Don't worry, the Akira & Goro relationship WILL have center stage, but I figured having some "breather"/side chapters about our other Phantom Thieves could be fun, and show stuff Akira wasn't around for... (:-P). Also, not all of them are going to be filled with "mushy-angsty-romance" like this one. So please, enjoy this budding scene of young love before we get right back to... MORE scenes of young love (with our main pairing, promise!)

 

 

 **Jan 4** **th** **\- 6** **:30am**  

 **Solitary Confinement Cell # 220**  

 

Akira was... confused. The dream he had couldn't be real, because it felt TOO real, ironically enough... 

He was tossing and turning, desperately trying to will himself back to sleep, yet nothing seemed to console him.   

 

Last night he definitely remembered Wall-chan wondering out-loud if Ryuji and "foxy" got together. Well, Akira was going to leave that to the voice's imagination. He'll talk about his love life all Wall-chan (or whoever they report to) wants - but his friends are off-limits.  

 

However, in his mentally-exhausted state, Akira thought back on his two friends, and the unusual circumstances as to how they became so close in the first place. In his reminiscing, Akira soon found himself asleep, shortly, he began to dream about Ryuji and Yusuke, but... it was unlike any "dream" Akira has ever had.  

 

...Although he had to admit that "waking up" in a tiny cell with two equally tiny (but fearsome) guards in his sleep was _definitely_ weird in of itself, Akira didn't count his unexpected "visits" to the velvet room as dreams.  

Even if the velvet room was a dream, Akira was still _himself._ During his dream last night, he _thought_ he was Ryuji, as in, Akira was somehow living in that moment as Ryuji did... 

 

 

 *******  

 

 **Jun 11 – 8:30pm**  

**Yongen** **-Jaya Public** **Bathhouse**  

 

Ryuji didn't know if he wanted to calm himself down, and not let his current situation get to him, or if he should freak out, run outta of the bathhouse, crawl into a hole, and NEVER come out, before he dies from embarrassment... At least Ryuji was lucky enough to have this happen while the bathhouse was practically empty - save for himself, Yusuke, and a (most likely deaf) old man...

 

He tried to "play it cool" when he was soaking in the increasingly hot water (no thanks to the demon disguised as an old man – damn near boiled him alive!) But after seeing the athletic tape he carefully woven around his right thigh start to unravel, he HAD to get out. Even snapping at the concerned artist to not follow him. 

 

Man did Ryuji feel like an asshole...  

 

Right now, Ryuji had managed to snag himself a shower far away from Yusuke - who Ryuji was hoping wouldn't find his "extra" self-conscious behavior whenever they're alone together super suspicious.  

 

At least, no more than usual...  

 

Although the naïve, moony-eyed artist hasn't caught onto Ryuji's growing interest (even if everyone else in the WORLD could see it), the ex-track star knew Yusuke wasn't a friggin' idiot... Well, for the most part, at least... 

 

The point is: If Ryuji doesn't maintain the tape on right thigh like he usually does, it's only a matter of time before Yusuke discovers Ryuji's large, gross scar, if he didn't already...  

 

Normally Ryuji would _always_ remember to bring plenty of his preferred band of waterproof athletic tape, but after getting so pissed off during school when he, Akira, Ann, and... the cat, saw the huge drop in support on the 'phansite', Ryuji forgot to stop by his locker to "re-stock". 

 

Of course, seeing Akira's band-aid covered face and the large bruise running up his right hand didn't help jog his memory either. The big dope kept saying he'll be fine in a day or two, but Ryuji figured that HE didn't need to be a doctor to figure out how much pain Akira must've been through. 

 

Ryuji STILL didn't trust that smug-ass detective as far as he could throw him (although he'd LOVE to try), but if he really did help Akira out just because he could... then MAYBE the 'Prince' isn't _too_ bad. Then again, their leader has been sporting some **maj** **or** rose-tinted glasses whenever he talked about the little creep, so Ryuji decided to take Akira's story about Akechi's "incredible" rescue with a BIG grain of salt. 

 

 But speaking of smug people he couldn't stand, right in the middle of their conversation, who would interrupt by taking a pic of the three students but the "stalker" (if poorly hiding your face behind a magazine and obviously following behind their leader counts as 'stalking', anyways) student council president, Niijima Makoto. She even had the _nerve_ to keep playing her "little miss innocent" act, sheesh, if Niijima wasn't a girl Ryuji would've SERIOUSLY threatened to slug that smirk offa their face...   

 

At least they could count on Ann to read the riot act to the high-and-mighty student council president: "Are you _really_ that hungry for a good letter of recommendation? Oh wait, _of course_ you are! No one would take _your_ annoying job of being the school's tattletale if they weren’t!" Man, Ryuji could FEEL the brief look of shame on Makoto's face after that burn...    

 

All Ryuji could do was give Makoto his 2-cents, after all, he HAD to say something after hearing her bullshit reply when Ann followed-up with a question about how much Makoto REALLY know about Kamoshita.  

 _"_ _Tsh_ _._ _'_ _He really was_ _a good teacher until that day_ _._ _'_ _MY ASS he was! GOD she really_ ** _is_** _a_ _freakin_ _' robot! No one could say shit like that with a straight face!"_   

 

The mood _did_ get much better after Makoto slinked off, even though Akira said he "felt bad for her". Ryuji didn't know how someone could BE so forgiving (or compassionate, as their leader calls it), but if he wasn't such a nice guy, the Phantom Thieves of Heart's wouldn't even exist... So go figure. They all just hoped Akira wouldn't end up getting himself killed, or get anymore bruises – taking hits IS 'Skull's' job after all. 

 

 So that's why Akira didn't come with Ryuji and Yusuke - who _suddenly_ decided to pack up his things and MOVE outta the Kosei dorms, without planning anything first! Friggin' fancy-talkin', lanky-ass, brave, beautiful... beanpole! - to the bathhouse a few blocks away from Leblanc, because Tae said Akira needed to "stay away" from steam and hot water until his wounds heal.  

 

Ryuji wished Akira would've said that BEFORE he loudly proclaimed to wanting a bath too, he figured that he couldn't avoid being... exposed around Yusuke forever, besides, Ryuji didn't want the shy artist to think he _hated_ him or anything... 

 

Which brings Ryuji to his current predicament – the tape he applied this morning is starting to fall-apart, and he's got NOTHING to replace it with!      

 _"Shit! OF COURSE I fuckin' forgot to bring_ _more_ _tape... Goddamn it! Why HERE_ _? With YUSUKE!? He_ _saw it, he HAD to_ _!"_  

 

Ryuji hesitantly ran two of his fingers down the long, dark scar. Cursing under his breath as he felt the old wound's rough texture and winced at its phantom sting. 

 _"_ _Grrrrrrrr_ _It's been a year..._ _W_ _hy is it still so fuckin' ugly?..."_  

 

Ryuji thought his life was over after the doctors said his femur was so "broken" they had to shove a metal rod through the entire bone and 'effen NAIL the bone fragments together... They also revealed that even _after_ Ryuji makes a full recovery, he'll never be able to regain his full athletic performance ever again... 

 

All Ryuji needed to do to remind himself that he wasn't in some kinda nightmare was look at the huge, ugly scar on his right thigh. Ryuji was embarrassed by how "self-conscious" he still feels about his surgery scar, but he can't help it – he always felt so _ugly_ whenever he looked at the discolored patch of skin, as if Kamoshida was still mocking him. 

 

But deep down, what really made Ryuji feel _ugly_ was seeing his mother burst into tears when she saw the damn thing for the 1st time, and how she kept blubbering "I'm so sorry" over and over, in-between sobs... Like SHE was the one who hurt him.  

 

Ryuji hated everyone that made her think she was a "bad mother" - Sayin' shit like it was her fault her piece-of-shit boyfriend knocked her up and their parents FORCED her to marry 'em.  

 

That it was her fault her worthless husband lost his shitty job so he'd get smashed on whatever cheap booze he could get, and smack Ryuji and his mother around.  

 

That is was her fault he left, and she became a single mother, which somehow means she's "failed" her son... At least, that's what she told the school so they'd let Ryuji back in. 

 

Ryuji felt like his mother had no reason to take care of him, or even love him, but she did, and still does anyways, even telling Ryuji that he's the "best thing that's ever happened to her".  

 

His mom gave her son everything she had, and asks for NOTHING in return. But now, Ryuji has LESS than NOTHING to give back... All he has to show for his mother's sacrifices is something else people made her feel guilty about – That. Fucking. Scar!  

 

 So for months, he never let ANYONE (except for the doctors & physical therapists) see it. Ryuji would cover it up with rolls of waterproof athletic tape, something he learned about during physical therapy - to help prevent any additional injuries, which is why none of the gym teachers would demand that Ryuji uncover his leg when everyone went to the showers. 

 

Not that it made Ryuji confidant enough to shower around his peers anyways... At least, not since his 1st "boyfriend". Even a year later Ryuji still feels so STUPID for believing anyone would find his monkey-ass "attractive".  

 

 *******  

 **1 year ago**  

 

Ryuji couldn't believe he was late! Shit! 

 

He's always been on time for all his dates with Kichirou-san, or "Hayato", since Kichirou-san said they should call each other by their first names, especially after they "made love" a few weeks ago... Sweeeeeeet. 

 

Ryuji "technically" knew Hayato since the beginning of his freshman year, as he used to compete against his schools track team – Well, Ikeda-sempai did since they were both seniors while Ryuji was just a lowly freshman, but, semantics.  

 

Ryuji was awestruck at the handsome, muscularly-toned older boy (well one year older...) as he watched him gracefully leap over hurtles and perform triple-jumps like a friggin' gazelle or somethin. The point is, Ryuji didn't care that he was crushing hard on a guy, because no one in their right mind would wanna "hit on" a meek, soft-spoken kid like him...  

 

Ryuji knew that handsome guys like Kichirou-san could be with _anyone_ they wanted, like someone who's funny, or smart, and/or super-talented. The only thing Ryuji thought he was any good at was running, and Kichirou-san was ALREADY great at that anyways. 

 

So Ryuji figured that before he even THINKS about dating, he's gotta sort his shit out. All he had to do was keep his head down, run his heart out, and GET that sports scholarship he's been _literally_ busting his ass for. Then after he graduates from a good university, Ryuji could get a decent job (if his track  & field career didn't work out) - so his Mom would NEVER haveta' worry about her "little boy's" future ever again.  

 

Ryuji thought he had it alllllll planned out – what a joke... 

 

But, life is filled with silver linings, and for Ryuji – dating Hayato Kichirou WAS his silver lining. He'll never forget how they "reunited" (and why he should always keep somethin' to drink nearby...). 

 

A few days after Ryuji's physical therapy was over, he was visited by one of the LAST people he ever expected to see again: his old track captain, Ikeda-sempai.  

 

He invited Ryuji to watch the university's track meet – remembering Ryuji's desire to watch his old captain get "back in action". Ryuji was unsure if he "deserved" to even WATCH his sempai's track meet, as he still felt insanely guilty about getting Shujin's track team disbanded.  

 

After all, Ryuji Sakamoto is Shujin Academy's "disgraced" ex-track star who's dumb-ass 'effen got their track team disbanded, and his career completely ruined by that monster volleyball coach, Kamoshida. Ryuji couldn't look his sempai in the eyes as he admitted to still having nightmares about the day (months ago) when Kamoshida knocked Ryuji to the ground and used a large garden spade to snap his right femur open like a breadstick...   

 

However, after Ryuji told Ikeda-sempai that he wanted to "give up on ever being happy", Ikeda grabbed him and wouldn't let go until Ryuji took back his words. His former captain sternly, but warmly proclaimed that Ryuji can't "let" what happened ACTUALLY ruin his life, as his sempai told him: 

 

"Ryuji, you still have your whole life ahead of you! I mean, I'm not going to pretend there's a 'simple solution' that'll 'give back' everything Kamoshida stole from you. But just remember, he'll never 'win' if you never give up – that sadist might've stolen your career, your teammates, and even your reputation, but he can never, EVER, take away your spirit! I KNOW you can still live a life you can be proud of Ryuji, you DESERVE to be happy! So _never_ let anyone make you believe otherwise!" 

 

Normally, Ryuji would've called bullshit at a "sappy" speech like that, but right now, Ryuji wanted to prove Ikeda right! He just... didn't know how at the time, but the least Ryuji could do was find something that'll make him happy, even for a little bit. 

 

That’s why Ryuji forced himself to go to his sempai's track-meet, incognito (he was too ashamed to let any of his ex-team members recognize him, in case any of them were also invited). Granted, wearing a thick hoodie in the middle of June was not one of Ryuji's best choices for a disguise. He was baking in that thing... But Ryuji immediately forgot about how hot he was when he saw Kichirou-san walking into the bleachers, he was super close by... 

 _"_ _Ohhhhh_ _man, he's HERE! Wait,_ _get a_ _hold of_ _yerself_ _... After what happened, It'll be a miracle if_ _Kichirou_ _-san even notices me... Hell, I bet he_ _doesn't_ _even recognize me!... Woah, wait... Holy shit!_ _He's_ _comin_ _' over!!"_  

 

To Rryuji's horror, Kichirou Hayato not only RECOGNIZED him, but he also walked right up and started TALKING to him! 

"Satamoto-kun? Is that you?" 

 

Ryuji, stunned, only nodded. Hayato was still as "handsome" as Ryuji remembered, maybe even more so, his smooth dark hair barely went to his shoulders, and his green-blue eyes seemed to freakin' *sparkle* like in a BL manga. Suddenly, Ryuji felt a little self-conscious and retreated into his thoughts until he could somehow calm down.   

 _"BL manga!? I don't read that crap!_ _... Except that_ _one_ _time..._ _I-I_ _do_ _n_ _'t_ _have a-a-a secret thing for_ _tall_ _bishonen_ _guys!_ _I_ _thought they were cute girls until their dicks came out_ _but I_ _kept read..._ _G_ _AHHHHHHH!!_ _This heat is_ _makin_ _' me crazy! I_ _gotta_ _-_ _whoa_ _!_ _"_  

 

Ryuji tried not to panic as Kichirou-san came closer and sat RIGHT next to him! 

"Its me! Kichirou Hayato, from Seven Sisters, remember? Man! It's great to see you again, it's been way too long!" 

 

Ryuji's mouth went dry, he mumbled out a tiny "uh-huh."  

 

His mouth somehow got even _dryer_ when Hayato put a sympathetic hand on Ryuji's shoulder. 

"Listen... Ikeda-kun told me what _really_ happened to you, and I gotta say - that's some fucked-up shit! You we're one of the best goddamn runners I've ever seen!" 

 

Normally, Ryuji wouldn't have the nerve to say anything, but, in his dehydrated-induced state, Ryuji figured he had nothin' to lose. So he blurted out a confession... As best he could. 

"KichirousanIhavea'hugecrushonyaandIwantedtoaskifyoueverwantedtohangoutsometime!" 

 

It took a few seconds for Ryuji to "comprehend" what he just stupidly said to a now-bewildered Hayato. 

 _"Nailed it! Wait... D_ _id I just say?...FUCK!_ _Shit! Shit! SHIT! Please, PLEASE, don't let_ _Kichirou_ _-san understand any of that!"_

 

Kichirou stroked his chin for a few seconds, and then smiled. 

"Sure!" 

 

 _"Oh GODDAMN IT he...Wait...WHAT did he say? Was that a 'yes?' I-It-_ _Shit it was! C'mon_ _Sak_ _amoto, don't just sit there like a_ _friggin_ _' moron!_ _S-SAY SOMETHING_ _!"_  

 

"F-For real, Kichirou-san?" 

 

Kichirou grinned. "First off, 'Kichirou-san' is my _Dad_ , just call me 'Hayato-san'. And yeah! I would like to hang out with you sometime Ryuji-kun. Also, if you don't mind me saying –You're one good-lookin' guy! I mean, damn son! You are smokin'!" 

 

 _"Ki_ _-_ _Ha-_ _Hayato_ _-san_ _thinks I'm............... ZOMG!"_  

 

Ryuji's face turned dark red. His mind was swimming. He didn't know if he was love-struck, or succumbing to a heat-stroke – until he fainted in a puddle of his own sweat. The last thing Ryuji remembered was Hayato catching him as he fell, and calling for help. 

 

Despite everything, Ryuji managed to say one last thing before he was sent to the university's medical tent. 

 

"Sweeeeeeet." 

 

 *******  

 

Ryuji and Hayato were "hanging out" for at least 3 weeks until Hayato wanted to take Ryuji on a REAL date. They had dinner and everything! And at the end... Ryuji took Hayato's "offer" to end their date at a love hotel (Ryuji didn’t wanna think of it as "giving away his virginity to his beloved" or whatever, it's such a "girl" thing to call it that... or so Ryuji told himself.) 

 

Ryuji nearly didn't go through with it after Hayato asked Ryuji if he could see his scar. The young man was absolutely terrified of his (potential) lover's reaction, but after some tender prompting, Ryuji complied.  

 

After he (slowly) removed the athletic tape, Ryuji looked away from Hayato's face out of shame. 

 

"Y-Yeah... I-I know it's fuckin' gross, I thought it would've faded by now but it didn't. Oh God, you're so beautiful Hayato... I-I don't deserve to do this with someone like you! I'm so goddamn ugly-" 

 

Ryuji stopped his flustered self-loathing once he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder. 

"Ryuji, it's okay, really. You're NOT ugly, it's just a scar, lotsa people have scars. So don't worry about it!" Said a sympathetic Hayato, smiling warmly. 

 

Ryuji's face flushed a deep red as Hayato kissed him, this time, he KNEW he was love-struck... 

 

 *******  

 

Ryuji had to admit that his 1st time was nothing to write home about, or ever... All Ryuji did was keep still and bear it while Hayato did all the work... It didn’t hurt or anything, it just felt **_weird_**  (like he was takin' a loooooong poop) _._  

 

It was _d_ _efinitely_ not like how sex looked in his yao-his FRIEND'S yaoi porn (yeah that's it...). Then again, Ryuji was relieved that takin' it up the ass didn't/wasn't supposed to hurt if your partner's careful, and despite his "lackluster" performance, Ryuji **was** happy Hayato knew what he was doing, because Ryuji had NO CLUE what _he_ was supposed to be doing... But Hayato reassured the increasingly-bashful Ryuji that he'll "get better with practice." 

 

So Ryuji figured it'll HAVE to feel good for both of them soon! 

 

The ex-track star thought it was funny, he thought after Kamoshida did what he did, and made everyone at Shujin Acadamy avoid him like poison, Ryuji wouldn't of DREAMED he'd have an actual boyfriend – especially someone so friggin' awesome like Hayato Kichirou... 

 

 *******  

 

Which brings Ryuji back to his current predicament: he's freaking LATE! He was supposed to meet Hayato at Inokasha Park 30 minutes ago! Shit! 

 

Ryuji stopped under one of the park's bridges to catch his breath. Thankfully, they were only planning on staying at the park to go jogging together (Ryuji wished he could go running instead, but he can't put too much strain on his thigh or it'll hurt like a bitch...) so he didn’t have to worry about staining his running clothes with sweat.  

 

He took out his phone, to text Hayato about his arrival, when it occurred to Ryuji that he's NOT 30 minutes late, he's 30 minutes EARLY... 

 

Feeling dumb, Ryuji slid down on the bridge's support wall, letting out a long exhale.  

 _"Eh, at least I can_ _feel dumb about_ _bein_ _' too early rather than_ _feelin_ _' like an asshole for_ _bein_ _' late."_ Ryuji thought to himself.  

 

He ran a hand over his short, black hair and wiped the excess sweat onto his shirt, when suddenly, Ryuji heard two people walk onto the bridge, and one of them (Ryuji thought it was a girl) talking loudly. 

 

"So I TOLD that bitch, 'look! I don't CARE who you are! I'm wearin' this top, and I'm goin' to that party! And YOU can stick it, ya old prude!' Uggggggh SOME people just can't mind their own business! Isn't that right Hato-kun?" 

 

A familiar voice chuckled nervously. "Um... To be fair Yuri-chan, she IS your mother. It's kinda her job to get on your case." 

 

Ryuji's ears perked-up at the 2nd voice. It sounded like Hayato... But what's he doing here so early? Ryuji stood himself up and listened closely, just to make sure he wasen't mistaken. 

 

Yuri scoffed. "Tsh. She's only my stepmom! Ugh, can you BELIEVE she grounded me!? I'm sooooo frickin' BORED! God!" 

 

"Is that why you're following me? Heh, you must be really bored then." 

 

The girl snickered. "Oh come on, Hato-kun! You're like my best friend! 'Sides, I wanna meet that guy you're datin' y'know... the Sujin kid that TOTALLY freaked and decked that coach-" 

 

Hayato shushed Yuri's insensitive comment. "Don't talk about that! I-It's just a huge misunderstanding! That psycho coach had it out for him, he probably lied about Ryuji-kun punching him..." 

 

Ryuji felt a bit guilty hearing Hayato defend his false-innocence, but his heart soared knowing his _boyfriend_ didn't buy into Kamoshida's bullshit lies about him. 

 

Yuri laughed humorlessly. "Pfft, yeah, sure. Did Ikeda-kun tell you that? I bet you're STILL crushing on him, aren’t ya? Unless you're REALLY over him and you're NOT just bein' nice to his fav kohai - 'cause you're SUCH a sweetie."  

 

The harsh, mocking tone in Yuri's voice made Ryuji feel uncomfortable. But Hayato's long, knowing sigh that followed made Ryuji's chest tighten. 

 

"Sheesh Yuri-chan, am I THAT obvious? I mean, I'm NOT using the guy to score brownie points with Ikeda-kun! I figured I could be his 'boyfriend' or whatever for a while until we get sick of each other... but, I don't think our relationship or whatever is gonna 'last' much longer." 

 

A hard lump formed in Ryuji's throat. His fingers painfully dug into the concrete wall.  

 

Yuri was confused. "Why's that? Yeah, sure, the kid doesn't look like he's MY type, but he's like, 'puppy-dog cute' at least. So what's the deal?" 

 

Hayato's voice became flustered. "I don't wanna make the poor kid feel bad or anything... I just need to figure out how to 'break-up' with him gently. I mean, I LIKE Ryuji-kun and all it's just... Shit, I feel like a douchebag for saying this, but... He's got this scar..." 

 

Ryuji's blood froze. 

 

Yuri burst into laughter, she stopped after a few seconds after realizing that Hayato was serious. 

"Really Kichirou!? You're breaking-up with this kid just because he has a SCAR!? God-damn. Even 'I' think that's shallow..." 

 

"No! I mean... You don't understand! Yuri-chan, it's feaking HUGE! Like, I dunno if Kamoshida used a chainsaw on him and the doctors had to use some weird-ass alien skin to hold the bone together... I mean, if it were **me** , I'd take the 'alien skin' rather than lose my leg. But I would NEVER let anyone see it! God! It took everything I had not to puke my guts out." 

 

Ryuji couldn't believe what he was hearing. His body felt numb. 

 _"Th-That’s not Hayato... It CAN'T BE... I-It hasta be someone else! I'll just..._ _just see_ _for myself!"_  

 

He rushed out from under the bridge and forced himself to look up.  

 

 

"…"

 

 

"..."  

 

 

On the bridge, Ryuji saw a skinny older girl in flashy clothes looking down on him, and the guy standing next to her was... was...  

  

The name fell out of Ryuji's mouth. 

"Hayato-san?"   

 

"I felt sorry for Ryuji-kun though, if only it wasn't so fucking _ugly_ then maybe..." Hayato paused, he finally noticed Ryuji's unexpected presence.  

 

Even from up there, the shocked older boy could **_feel_** the look of betrayal on Ryuji's face. Streams of fat tears started falling from the young man's widened eyes and down his burning face.  

 

Ryuji has never felt so hurt and humiliated, not since the day he watched his mother beg Shujin Acadamy to 'forgive' her son because his behavior was HER fault because she couldn't stay married... 

 

Neither one dared to speak. The smothering silence was broken when Yuri noticed Ryuji's school uniform and mockingly called out to him. 

"You're Sakamoto-kun right? From Shujin? Heh, you wanna slug Hato-kun too!? Better tell your Mom that his coach likes his 'apologies' swallowed!"  

 

 

"!!!" 

 

Something in Ryuji snapped. His blood became so hot Ryuji could've sworn it was boiling. He gritted his teeth like a beartrap, and didn't give a damn if they shattered, and his tears of betrayal made way for stinging tears of pure _rage._ He screamed at the two figures on the bridge as loud as he could - Ryuji WANTED the whole goddamn WORLD to hear him! 

 

 **"** **SWALLOW THE SHIT THAT'S COMIN' OUTTA YOUR MOUTH YOU DUMB BITCH!** **"**  

 

Yuri, horrified, sunk out of sight. Hayato, meanwhile, struggled to placate the enraged Ryuji. 

"Ryuji! I-I didn-" 

 

 **"FUCK YOU KICHIROU HAYATO** **! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOUR STUCK-UP FACE EVER AGAIN!** **EAT SHIT** **AND DIE** **!"**  

 

Without a second thought, Ryuji turned around and ran, he never looked back.  

 

He ran and ran until his legs felt like they were filled with lead. Ryuji had no idea how long (or even how far) he ran, but he was too exhausted and angry to care. He just didn't want to think.  

Ryuji wanted to forget about everything: His stupid feelings, his shitty reputation, his fake 'boyfriend' who only fucked him out of pity, his mother, his school, his former friends, his ex-teammates...  

 

His Dad...  

 

Ryuji found himself leaning against a building in a dirty alleyway. He was gasping for air, and was drenched in sweat.  

 

 ***BOOM***  

 

Using his fleeting strength, Ryuji kicked a nearby dumpster, making a small dent. Torn  wrappers and miscellaneous bits of paper flew everywhere, some of which stuck to Ryuji's sweat-covered skin. He didn't bother wiping the garbage off. He could only laugh bitterly at his situation, until his last residing feelings of anger took hold of Ryuji's heart – causing him to kick the dumpster again. 

 

 ***BOOM BOOM***  

 

"Son of a bitch! I shoulda' known! I FUCKING SHOULDA' KNOWN! *gasp* *pant* What else does this shitty world wanna take from me!? *gasp* *pant* I-I just..."  

Ryuji turned his back to the wall and slid to the litter-covered ground. He rested his head onto his knees, now feeling completely alone, Ryuji let himself weep. 

 

He felt pathetic. He was sitting in some grimy alley, cryin' his eyes out over some... guy. Ryuji didn't let himself cry over any of the OTHER horrible shit that happened to him, no, he's gonna cry over his "broken heart"… THAT’S what broke Ryuji Sakamoto. 

 

 _"Heh, I really am_ _a 'lousy punk_ _'_ _,_ _ain't_ _I_ _?_ _"_  

 

Suddenly, Ryuji's brain throbbed, but... he didn't feel any headache, this feeling was unlike anything Ryuji felt before, and then... there was a voice. 

 _"What's wrong with_ _bein_ _' a punk?_ _Yer_ _life_ _ain't_ _over because of_ _somethin_ _' petty like a soiled reputation – things like that are ultimately_ _meaninless_ _when_ _yer_ _a bag-o-bones like me."_  

 

Ryuji's eyes went wide. His tears instantly dried up. He didn't know if he was hallucinating, or if he's **definitely** gone crazy.  

 

As though the deep, commanding voice had read Ryuji's mind, it answered Ryuji's silent question. 

 _"_ _Yer_ _crazy all right! Holdin' in_ _yer_ _resentment against those yellow-bellied_ _adults who threw you into a_ _ragin_ _' storm again and again – actin' like a meek little mouse_ _ain't_ _no way to live! GET MAD. If ye be branded and spat upon_ _fer_ _standin_ _' up for_ _yerself_ _, and twice that_ _fer_ _standin_ _' up_ _t'help_ _those who can't, then what are ye waitin fer?! RISE AGAINST THE STORM."_  

 

Ryuji sat up in awe. He clutched his head and spoke out loud. 

"Who... ARE you!?" 

 

 _"I am thou,_ _thou art I... Kindle_ _yer_ _spirit so the fires of r_ _ebellion may arise. One day Ryuji Sakamoto, when the time is right, and the end seems nigh – we WILL meet again, I SWEAR IT."_  

 

The strange throbbing stopped, the voice went quiet. Ryuji was beside himself for a moment, still confused as to WHAT just happened. However, the young man knew that whether he actually DID go crazy, or if the voice really was real, either way, it was right. Sitting down in garbage and feeling sorry for himself is no way to live!  

 

Ryuji stood up and wiped his face in his (slightly less messy) shirt. He exited the alley, and discovered that the building he was leaning on was a 24-hour convenience store. Factoring in his location, he thought to himself. 

 _"Okay Sakamoto, if_ _you're_ _gonna_ _be a punk, then let's make it '_ _offical_ _."_  

 

He confidently walked inside, grabbed the first box of hair bleach he could find, and brought it up to the register. The middle-aged cashier wrinkled his nose at Ryuji's disheveled appearance and choice of purchase. 

"I'm getting too old to ring-up crap for dirty kids..."  The crotchety man muttered under his breath. 

 

In response, Ryuji slammed down his payment, nearly jostling the cashier from his station.  

"Take your crap! Now get outta here before I call the cops, you damn punk!" 

 

Before he left, the young man shot the frightened cashier a shark-toothed grin. Ryuji shot the middle-aged man the bird and defiantly shouted back. 

"Yeah, I AM a goddamn punk! Ya shitty old man!"

 

Ryuji cemented his point by slamming the glass door as he left.  

 

 

 *******  

 **Jun 11** **th** **\- 8:33pm**  

 **Yongen** **-Jaya Public** **Bathhouse**  

 

"Ryuji-kun? I recall what you said, but, I couldn't help but notice your quiet stillness for the past few minutes. Is something troubling you?"  

 

Ryuji nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Yusuke's voice. He quickly wrapped his towel tighter around his right-thigh (making sure his dick was covered as well) and turned to face the oblivious, but well-meaning artist. 

 

He wanted to tell Yusuke off for startling him, but any coherent thought Ryuji had died (and went to heaven) after getting an eyeful of  Yusuke's gorgeous, unclothed body. The artist must have lost his grip, because his towel now rests at his feet.  

 

 

 _"Holy shit_ _."_  

 

 

Ryuji was amazed that despite being naked, the artist kept his dignified presence, as if Yusuke didn't care that Ryuji could see... everything. (Well, he had to cut Yusuke _some_  slack, they ARE in a bathhouse after all... but... Ryuji was NOT ready for this...).     

 

Thankfully, Ryuji had enough willpower to stop himself from blurting out the first (incredibly horny) thoughts that popped into his head. 

 _"Holy shit... The carpet_ ** _does_** _match the drapes! Woah, c_ _an_ _hair_ ** _be_** _sc_ _ratch_ _-and-sniff?_ _'Cause_ _he_ _smells like blueberries or_ _somethin_ _'_ _._ _Heh, too bad he keeps his 'gardener.'_ _Shit! I KNEW_ _he_ _'d be_ _SO_ _fr_ _iggin_ _'_ _sexy, I mean, Goddamn!_ _Yusuke..._ _"_  

 

Although, despite the initial sense of wonderment, Ryuji had to admit - the blue-haired young man was still too DAMN skinny! Thankfully he isn't a _skeleton_ , but Yusuke could afford to gain a couple pounds, nothing a couple dozen protein shakes can't fix _._ He also thought Yusuke had a nice amount of abs for someone with such a thin frame, maybe he and Akira could convince Yusuke to join them during their workout sessions... 

 

Ryuji was snapped out of his fantasy when he finally noticed a look of intense worry had overcome Yusuke's face. The artist quickly approached and couched down next to Ryuji.    

 

"Ryuji-kun, you're going to be okay. I'll won't leave until you can move. I'll make sure you're safe until it passes." Said Yusuke, softly. 

 _"_ _W_ _hat the_ _hell_ _is he_ _talkin_ _' about!?"_  Thought a VERY confused Ryuji. 

 

He scooted away and stood up, drawing out a sigh of relief from Yusuke. He stood up to reach Ryuji's gaze. 

"I deeply apologize for not realizing this sooner Ryuji-kun, I _understand_ that you would know how to handle your episodes best – but I implore you! Please! Tell us when you're anticipating ANY of your symptoms of seizure!" 

 

"…" 

 

"Ryuji, I'm SERIOUS! I-I don't want the others to panic after seeing you in such a state! They might be too afraid to aid you! What if this happens... at a ' _danger_ _ous_ _'_  place?" 

 

Ryuji fought the urge to slap his forehead in frustration, he could tell the wide-eyed artist was _completely_ serious - and slightly terrified.  

"No! No... I'm fine, really! I wasn't havin' a seizure! I was just thinkin' about stuff, ya know?" 

 

Yusuke looked right into Ryuji's eyes, he DARED the blond young man to lie to him.  

"You swear?" 

 

Ryuji met his gaze in kind. 

"I ain't lyin'!"   

 

Yusuke's gaze softened. His pale skin blushed slightly. 

"O-Of course! Yes. I find myself deep in contemplation from time to time. *ahem* Pardon my... intrusion. I'll leave you be Ryuji-kun." Yusuke tried to laugh at himself as he nonchalantly reclaimed his towel and tied it around his waist. 

 

Ryuji COULD use this awkwardness as an excuse to make his escape and never talk about what happened again, but he can't. It's one thing to ignore Yusuke when he says or does something that makes Ryuji nearly pop a boner without knowing it (like when he kept trying to make good on his promise last night and KISS the tiny bruise on Ryuji's forehead – in front of his supportive jerkwad friends!), but ignoring Yusuke when he actually thought Ryuji was having a seizure, especially since HIS mother freaking  _died_  from one, is DEFINITELY another. 

 

 _"Okay Ryuji,_ _ya_ _gotta_ _rise against the storm! Even if it's a bullshit *ugh* 'feelings' one. Damn, hopefully I won't act like a_ _jack_ _ass..."_  

 

"Yusuke-kun, wait! I-I ran out because there IS somethin' botherin' me..." 

 

Yusuke stopped and faced Ryuji, silently giving the blonde his full attention.  

Ryuji struggled to continue, he sighed in annoyance. "It's stupid. I-I was afraid you'd see the... _scar_ Kamoshida gave me. I'm not bein' vain or nothin', its... 'effen gross n' ugly, and yer all about 'beauty' or whatever – andyersofuckingbeautifultolookatandImjustanuglybastardyouhatelookin'at anyways *gasp for breath*. Okay, got it!?" 

 

He turned away. "So yeah, I was just bein' a loud idiot, I'll pretend this never happened-" 

 

Ryuji felt a lithe hand firmly press on his shoulder, Yusuke gently spoke in Ryuji's ear, his deceptively deep voice sent shivers of pleasure up Ryuji's spine.  

"Ryuji, you are not, nor were you ever, an 'ugly' person. In my opinion, you are _very_  beautiful." 

 

Ryuji scoffed. "I don't need yer pity. 'Sides, you sure as hell _acted_  like I was trash when we first met - unless you were talkin' bullshit!" 

 

"...I was."  

 

Ryuji was taken aback, he turned around and was met with Yusuke's sad expression. 

"I was, as you refer to such behavior: 'talking bullshit', my arrogant, standoffish demeanor was merely a façade born from my own insecurities... When I originally met the three of you, I was frightened, for I considered you all to be 'beautiful'. But, I was blind as to why or _how_  I could discover a... sensual beauty within you and Akira, as we share the same sex."  

 

"Until then, I've only experienced the artistic fascination that arises from purely aesthetic beauty, of which I've only seen in female bodies, especially with Lady Ann's. That is until I knew her as a wonderful friend as opposed to a 'lovely ornament', much like-". 

 

Ryuji raised his hand in protest, Yusuke's poetic ramblings of 'beauty' was making Ryuji's heart throb, as much as this will hurt, Ryuji can't torture himself like this for much longer - it'll be better for the both of them if Ryuji rips the entire bandage off NOW.

"I'm gonna stop you there, ' _Shakespeare_ in the park' _._ I'm gettin' this over with..." 

 

With that, Ryuji slipped off his towel and unraveled his remaining strips of stained athletic tape, fully revealing his scar to Yusuke. Bitter tears started to form as Ryuji's words became harsh.  

"There! Whatdya' havta' say to that!? Makes y'wanna puke, huh!? Do ya STILL think I'm _'beautiful_ '!?" 

 

 

"…" "…" 

 

 

Ryuji's face was a deep red, he couldn't believe he'd just did that... He acted like a piece of shit, he can't blame his behavior on his 'ex' or even Kamoshida - that was ALL him.  

 _"Damn, I can't even LOOK at him. I_ _dunno_ _if I can ever...!!"_  

 

Ryuji felt something soft and warm touch his thigh. He looked over. 

 

 

 

Yusuke was KISSING his scar.  

 

 

 

There was nothing forced or hesitant about Yusuke's tender gesture. After several moments, Yusuke ended the kiss and started nuzzling Ryuji's injured thigh with his cheek. The artist looked up at the overwhelmed blonde. 

 

"Feel better? As I've said. I'm more than willing to try my hand at 'intimate healing', if you still wish to humor my attempts, Ryuji." 

 

Ryuji was amazed, yet hesitant with his response.  

"D-Do I really look... Okay t'you?" 

 

Yusuke slowly stood up, he answered Ryuji by delicately tilting his head upwards – and kissed him with passion. Ryuji embraced the taller boy and answered him in kind. When they finally separated, Ryuji's mind was drowning in euphoria, he SWORE he was seeing stars, or something, he didn't give a damn – he could only hope he wasn't dreaming all this. 

 

Yusuke broke the silence. 

"Beautiful." 

 

"Yeah... What you said."  

 

 

 *******  

 

 **Jan 4** **th** **– 8:2** **0am**  

 **Solitary Confinement Cell # 220**  

 

 

Akira was doing his morning calisthenics, his constant thoughts about his "Ryuji dream" made it hard to pay attention, causing his movements to become sloppy. 

 

 _"I figured something like that must have happened between them that night... At least, that_ _ex_ _plains_ _the kiss mark_ _on Yusuke's neck when he came back to Leblanc that night_ _, heh... Oh God what the HELL is wrong with me!? Is Wall-_ _chan_ _doing this? Did I subconsciously uncover some weird, creepy power? Am I-"_  

 

In his distraction, Akira tripped over his own feet and fell on his face. Strangely enough, his fall didn't hurt, as the floor instantly became cushiony-soft. Tentatively, Akira lifted himself back to his feet when the floor regained its normal hardness a few seconds later. 

 **"Phew, that was a close one. Man Akira, is your face like a floor magnet or** **somethin** **'?"**  

 

Akira sighed and tapped the floor with his foot. 

"Can I sleep on the floor from now on? It's definitely softer then my ' _bed'_ _-_ at least for those couple seconds."  

 

 **"I get where you're** **comin** **' from,** **buuuuuut** **I can only 'manipulate matter' like that for only a couple seconds, any longer, you'll sink into the floor.** **Diggin** **' you** **outta** **THAT would be a pain-in-the-ass, let me tell '** **ya** **."**  

 

Akira chuckled. "Heh, I wished you were around when I first tried working out on a treadmill..." 

 

He undressed and got into the shower. Akira was contemplating whether or not he should bring up his "Ryuji dream" anytime soon, but Wall-chan beat him to the punch. 

 **"So... Not to scare** **ya** **, but, I** **kinda** **noticed your REM sleep from last night went crazy haywire 'round 3am** **, I mean, you didn't have any brain damage or** **nothin** **'…"**  

 

Akira let out a groan of exasperation. "I... don't wanna talk about it right now... It was just a weird dream, okay?" 

 

 **"Eh. Whatever you say man, we'll just stick to the** **Akechi** **stuff."**  

 

Akira was glad Wall-chan didn't push the subject, for now. The young man had a bad feeling in his gut - hopefully the dream was some weird fluke and he won't have another as "realistic".   

 

Then again, Akira wasn't going to hold his breath... 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I made Ryuji a TOTAL tsundere, I thought it would be appropriate, given his personality :-P. 
> 
> In comparison, I saw Yusuke as an "unusual" kind of kuudere, who's ultimately way more 'dere' than he realizes, but he's too 'kuu' to let that bother him - so he's like a super, syrupy snow-cone (a wonderfully made one, naturally).
> 
> I also took some "liberties" with Yusuke reading up on first-aid for seizure/epilepsy victims, even though he's not completely sure if someone's having one or not, but he'd only "jump-to-conclusions" if he suspects that any of his friends are showing symptoms, I'd assume...
> 
> Did you guys like the side-story? Or was it at least okay? Or was there something to be desired?


	12. Nobody Home Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira goes on his first "real" date with the illustrious "Detective Prince" Goro Akechi.
> 
> Surprisingly, the two discovered that they share more things in common then either of them could imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! Oh man, I spent FOREVER "tweaking" this 1st date scene. Since I've been writing so many things FOR this particular flashback segment, I should upload new chapters pretty frequently. :D
> 
> I hope this chapter is a good start for what's to come ;)

 

 **Jun 25** **th** **– 10:30am**  

 

 **Café** **Leblanc**  

 

Akira was nervous. Today was the day. In two hours, he was going on an honest-to-god date with Goro Akechi. He was worried that he'd forget. A lot happened during the two weeks after Akechi first gave Akira a hand-written "reminder" card at Tae's clinic (Akira made sure to keep the card nice & safe in his wallet, behind his Metro Pass - so he'd see it every day, despite Morgana's teasing's...) 

 

Then again, taking down the palace of a greedy blackmailer mafia boss, Kanashiro, with the help of Shujin Academy's Student-body President: Makoto Niijima, who herself was blackmailing Akira and his friends into discovering information  _on_  said mob boss or else she'll reveal them as the Phantom Thieves – until Makoto became one of Kanashiro's blackmail victims AND became a Phantom Thief as well! 

 

But in the end, it was how the saying goes: "All's well that ends well" - or it  _would_ be - if it weren’t for a few loose ends that Kanashiro's shadow had "kindly" revealed to the group before he disappeared into the "real" mafia boss's consciousness... 

*** 

 _"There's a_ _criminal_ _out there using other people's palaces to accomplish whatever they damn well please. They don't care about consequences._ _Psychotic_ _breakdowns, mental shutdowns... Anything goes."_  

 _"Heh. Aside from one_ _, there's NO palace they can't break into_ _..._ _Compa_ _red_ _to that Black Mask_ _, you Phantom Thieves are_ _nothing!"_  

*** 

Joker/Akira and his fellow Thieves remembered Maderame's shadow warning them about a "Black-Masked" persona-user as well. Whoever they are, they MUST be involved in the string of unexplainable mental shutdowns. Despite being excited to see Akechi again, Akira coulden't help but wonder. 

 

 _"So the_ _Black-Masked persona-user_ _could_ _n't_ _break into someone's palace... How could_ _Kane_ _shiro_ _know that? Unless... He_ _knows_ _who's palace it belongs to... Wait._ _Kane_ _shiro's_ _scams were heavily based_ _off obtaining blackmail on his would-be victims, that reminds me of when_ _that TV Producer, Okamoto Touma, tried to_ _co_ _erce blackmail info on Yusuke out of me."_  

 

 _"That COULD just be a coincidence, but_ _Akechi_ _was unable to arrest him, and that conversation they had... W-_ _Was_ _Kane_ _shiro's shadow_ _talking about_ _Okamoto's_ _palace!? I mean, I_ _would_ _n't_ _be that surprised if he has one... If he DOES then..._ _I-Is_ _Goro_ _in_ _trouble!?_ _Is that Producer_ _or that_ _Black Masked persona-user_ _threatening_ _him!? If that's the case, SO HELP ME I'LL-"_  

 

Sojiro's gruff, commanding voice pulled Akira out of his inner rage-inducing thoughts. 

"Hey! Believe it or not, you  _have_  a customer to serve. Could you get on that?"  

 

Akira's head snapped towards Sojiro. The Café owner sighed and passed Akira an expertly-made cup of coffee. He pointed to a table with a single customer obsessively burying their head in a newspaper.  (If theywere actually reading it, or just using it to hide behind, Akira wasn't sure). 

 

Smiling sheepishly, Akira answered the 'Boss'. "Oh! Y-Yes! Right away, Sojiro-san." He carefully placed the steaming cup on a saucer and walked towards the table. 

 

Akira served the newspaper-reading customer, even though he couldn't see their face, Akira's 3rd eye could tell that the poor soul was also silently freaking out about something.   

 

 _"Looks like I'm not the only one who's feeling like a bundle of nerves."_  

 

As per restaurant custom, Akira politely addressed the customer with a - "Is there anything else I can do?" 

 

No response. 

 

"Um, hello? Is there anything else I can help you with?" 

A reply came this time, but it was so quiet Akira could  _barely_  hear it.  

"I'm fine, thank you." 

 

Akira started to feel sorry for them. "Sir? I know it's none of my business, but, are you okay?" 

"I said. I'm FINE, thank you." 

 

Akira knew he  _should_  leave well-enough alone. But his damnable compassion rooted him to the spot, he HAD to calm this guy down somehow. 

 

"You know, if you're hungry I could get you one of Leblanc's signature curry dishes. Our regular customers highly recommend it, and, well... I  _always_  feel better after eating one...Oh! It'll be on me, so don't worry about-" 

 

*BANG* 

 

Akira flinched at the customer's table-slamming outburst. The coffee he just served spilled onto his face and work apron, thankfully it was cool enough to not cause any burns. The customer threw down his newspaper in defeated disgust, revealing a dark sunglasses-wearing, and surprisingly on-edge: Akechi Goro.  

 

He was dressed in a tasteful mustard-yellow vest with plaid brown stripes over a white dress shirt. His usual black, thin-leather gloves were swapped with a similar pair of chestnut-brown ones. But what drew Akira's eye was the Detective's tie choice... 

 

 _"I-Is he wearing_ _a BOW_ _tie_ _? And it's periwinkle!? Oh my God he's_ _Adorab_ _-_ _!!_ _"_   

 

Akira found himself being yanked to the table by his shirt collars. Akechi pulled off his sunglasses and growled at Akira in annoyance.  

 

"If you INSIST on badgering me. I'm feeling chicken-shit not because I'm  _hungry_ , but because I'm going to spend what little free time I have with a remarkableperson in a few hours and I just KNOW I'm going to ruin..." 

 

After a moment of silence, Akechi addressed the young, short wavy-black haired, glasses-wearing, extremally familiar-looking, male barista.  

 

"A-A-Akira-kun?"  

 

Despite himself, Akira managed to smile. 

"Hi... Akechi-kun. I really like your bow-tie. Periwinkle's a good color on you... Heh-heh..." 

 

Akechi *gasped* and released his grip on Akira's work shirt, allowing him the freedom to life his face off the table. 

 

The two young men stared at each other. Akira shakily wiped his face and glasses with a napkin while the detective was frozen in place, his expression  _screamed_  "please-someone-just-kill-me-now." Akira's attempts to salvage this situation dwindled as the "catastrophe" of awkwardness seeped into his brain. 

 

 _"Huh._ _Akechi's_ _eyes really_ _do_ _resemble a_ _'_ _deer-in-headlights'_ _when he's_ _absolutely horrified_ _... I SHOULD tell him everything's okay, as soon as I... Words..._ _Argle_ _blarrgle_ _gahhhhhhh_ _."_  

 

Mercifully, Sojiro appeared with a replacement cup of coffee. He patted Akira on the shoulder. "You can take off now. I think your  _date_  needs help wiping that egg off his face before he decides to bolt out of here."The suave middle-aged man chuckled knowingly at the two red-cheeked, dumbstruck young men. The "Boss" then casually strolled away with the coffee-spilled cup & saucer.  

 

Trying to make conversation, Akechi blustered about the first thing he could think of. 

"*ahem* I normally don't wear bow-ties... It was recommended by my tailor... So HOW is Leblanc's curry!? I've been told it's divine."  

 

 *******  

 

 **45 minutes** **later**  

 

After several more awkward attempts at conversation, and MANY flustered apologies, The two decided to start their "date" early, at Leblanc.  

Morgana, kindly enough, promised to give Akira some space, but the cat ALSO make it clear that he'll be around close by.  

 

Interestingly enough, Akechi wanted to rent the café for a few hours to make the occasion an "intimate" affair. Sojiro was kind enough to grant the Detective's request, especially after Akechi pulled out a wad of bills from his hidden "travel bag" (NOT a  _purse_... Even though it suspiciously resembles one...) 

 

Normally, Akira would wonder who would carry around so much money on their person all at once? ( _besides_  Yusuke...) But then again,  _who_ in their ever-loving  _mind_ would mug the Detective Prince!?   

 

The mood lightened after Akechi took up Akira's offer and ordered a plate of Leblanc's 'signature' curry with rice, Akira couldn't help but feel a little pity towards Akechi's extraordinarily low "spiciness" threshold, when he started sweating after taking a few bites...  

 

"Um. Akechi-kun. You don't  _have_ to force yourself to eat the curry as it is... I could ask Sojiro-san to make it less... spicy." Said a concerned Akira to a struggling, pungent-faced Akechi. 

 

The detective waved him off. "It's perfect! Sending it back would be an  _insult_ , I'm finishing this curry – even if it kills me!" Akechi cemented his bold declaration by defiantly chugging his 4th glass of milk, and then politely requesting another refill. 

 

The Boss handed Akechi the half-empty jug of milk. "Might as well save us both the hassle." Said, the café owner, rolling his eyes.  

 

As much as Sojiro seemed to pity the detective's extremally-low tolerance for any (even his curry's incredibly mild) spicy food. Akira's 3rd eye detected a smile twinging on the corners of The Boss's lips.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my office. Make sure to clean up after yourselves, alright?" 

 

"Sure thing Chief!" Said Akira.

Sojiro nodded and excused himself. Leaving the young men with to enjoy each other's company.

 

Unlike Sojiro, Akira couldn't hide his joyful excitement in watching Goro's teary-eyed enthusiasm. "Wow, I have to admire your resolve Akechi-kun, I've never seen anyone so  _determined_  to finish eating something." 

 _"Put_ _s my big bang burger challenge_ _attempts to shame!"_  

 

Akechi didn't answer until he was  _fin_ _ally_ finished eating his Leblanc curry plate. He drained the last of the near-empty milk jug and set it down with a satisfied *thud*. Akechi looked pleased with himself, despite his ragged breathing. 

 

Akira tried to take his plate away, but the detective held onto it. Akechi then passed Akira his cell-phone. "Here! *gasp* *pant* Take my picture. *wheeze* I want to. *pant* Remember this Victory!" 

 

Grinning, Akira angled Akechi's phone so he'd get the "right" amount of light. "You look gorgeous, Goro-baby! Smile!" Akira said jokingly (even though he  _was_  being 100% honest...) 

 

The detective smiled one of his lovely, yet plastic-looking, grins and managed to give Akira a left-handed "victory" gesture, Akira took that as a signal and took a few pictures. Akechi dabbed his sweaty, curry-stained face with his napkin and took back his phone.  

 

"Heh, I do look pretty gorgeous, don't I?" Akechi said, giving Akira a genuine grin. 

 

Akira leaned his arm on the counter and rested his chin.  

"Feel better?" 

 

Akechi nodded. "You're right Akira-kun, I never knew eating curry could feel so... Sufficient. I can see why Sojiro-san's customers recommend it so highly. Truly remarkable!" 

 

Akira gave the detective a cocky smirk. "Were you talking about me or the curry?" 

 

Akechi chuckled. "Well the jury's out until I figure out how  _you_  taste..." he said with a wink. 

 

A pang of desire formed in Akira's heart, his glasses became foggy.    

 _"W-Woah!"_  

 

They both laughed a bit nervously, with Akechi adjusting his tie, and Akira wiping his glasses with his sleeve. 

Akira let out a short, dejected sigh. "Sorry, this isn't much of a date, huh?" 

 

Akechi vigorously shook his head in disagreement.  

"No. No. I'm having a wonderful time Akira-kun! It's really _my_  fault that... Well I... Shouldn't have lost my temper back there." Akechi blushed, and looked down apologetically. He was taking a long pause by slowly adjusting his bow-tie. 

 

Akira hated to see Akechi like this, feeling bold, he reached an arm over and gave the detective a pat the back. Akira let his arm linger on Akechi's shoulder for a few moments, until he turned to look over.  

 

Akira could swear the detective's reddish-brown, doe-eyes were glistening... 

 

"Don't worry about it, okay? You already apologized  _several_  times already, so let's just forget about it. Besides, as the 'high-schooler-turned-criminal' from Urahama, I'm not accustomed to getting apologies..." 

 

Akechi raised an eyebrow.  

"You're from Urahama!? That’s... *ahem* quite far away. Eight hours by train if I'm not mistaken." 

 

Akira shrugged. "I guess, but the place could be on the other side of the world for all I care, I'm not in any hurry to go back." Akira tried to sound casual, but drops of his own personal resentment leaked into his voice. 

 

"Really? You don't miss your hometown at all? I know it was where your... arrest... took place, but, you must be a  _little_ homesick. I mean. Certainly, your Parents are longing to see their son again. Am I right?" Akechi said, grinning. 

 

Akira was silent, he pushed up his glasses, and looked away from the Detective's deflating smile. 

 

"...Am I? Akira-kun?"  

 

Akira's 3rd eye could  _feel_  Akechi's heart growing heavy, so he decided to quickly change the topic. 

"It's just... I haven't really been able to think about my hometown all that much. I've been too busy with everything y'know? Also, living here at Leblanc and Tokyo in general has done me a lot of good. I guess I'm really a 'city-boy' at heart. Heh-heh..." Akira tugged at his collar awkwardly. 

 _"You SUCK at lying Kurusu!"_  

 

Akechi adjusted his bow-tie and threw on a lovely smile. "Oh! Forgive my prying, Akira-kun, your feelings towards your hometown is none of my business." He chuckles nervously. "It appears the 'detective' in me can be quite nosy." 

 

Akira sighed in relief. "Well, I can't get mad at your meddlesome nature, Akechi-kun, you ARE the famous 'Detective Prince' after all." He said teasingly. 

 

Akechi slumped onto the counter. His eyes became half-lidded as he spoke pensively. "Heh. Sometimes I wish I could drop the 'Prince' moniker. But I fear if I did, no one would spare me any attention..."  

The Detective's masked feelings of sadness didn't escape Akira's 3rd eye.   

 _"Is he... Sad?_ _Why?"_  

 

Before Akira could ask, Akechi sat himself back up and adjusted his tie. The winning smile and cheerful demeanor were back - filling in his cracked composure.  

"*ahem* What I meant was... I'm aware of my 'applied appellation's' legacy but at this rate, I'm afraid I'd only be remembered for my 'pretty' face." 

 

Akira couldn't help but smirk at him. 

"Well another plate of Leblanc's curry should fix that!" 

  

"…" "…"   

 

The two young men laughed, neither of them knew or cared for how long. 

 

After they stopped to catch their breath, the Detective turned in his seat, and found it within himself to speak unabashedly.  

"Ha. Ha. *pant* I-I can't  _remember_ the last time I've enjoyed having a conversation as much as I did." Akechi joyfully confided. 

 

Akira's cheeks went pink, he bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Heh-heh. Come on Akechi-kun. You must've been spending too much time working... I'm sure there's lots of other people who are more 'worthy' of your time..." 

 

Without being prompted, Akechi's left hand reached over and placed itself over Akira's. The infatuated young man quietly gasped when Akechi's gloved hand gave his a tender squeeze. Akira looked over to discover that the Detective was struggling to say something. 

 

"Akira-kun, I know this is sudden, but... I'd like to... tell you... Things... I've never told anyone... Heh. That being said, I don't want you to feel responsible for helping me 'bear my burdens' - *sigh* I'm simply  _tired_  of keeping certain parts of my history all locked up inside, as if my chest was but a 'Pandora's Box' of dirty little secrets."  

 

Akira rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. 

"You trust me with your secrets? Really?" 

 

"*chuckle* I feel as if my words wouldn't be squandered on  _your_  ears, Akira-kun." 

 

 "Heh. Flatterer... I'll be more than happy to stay and listen to whatever you wanna tell me." 

 

Akechi took a deep breath. His expression turned serious, and yet, his eyes were sad... 

 

"My childhood was... Not a happy one. My Mother was forced into relations with her employer. He... Would force himself on her, and use his position to keep her quiet... I assumed I was not an expected pregnancy. My Mother confessed that she was too ashamed of herself to abort me, she was... quite religious. I supposed my 'father' used her ingrained teachings as another means of control..."  

 

"One day, I found my Mother... Dead, in our own home. The original police report stated that her cause of death is unknown. Unfortunately, the investigators in charge of the case shortly re-labeled her death as a suicide..."  

 

"My Mother's relatives abandoned her, and so, I was taken into the foster care system... The social worker in charge of my case didn't put too much effort into finding me a loving family. I-I  _despised_ all the broken homes I was carelessly sent to... The worst of which, would keep me outside, and never feed me. I became so skinny..."  

 

"Th-They laughed at me, called me a 'scarecrow'…" 

 

Akechi's eyes teared up. Akira moved in to comfort him, but Akechi held up a hand. Signaling his resolve to continue. He lightly dabbed his eyes with his handkerchief and regained control over his breathing. He then continued speaking. 

  

"Needless to say, growing up, I was very... angry. I hated being abandoned. I hated being lonely. I believed myself to be... an undesirable child. That was... Until I met someone... They helped to rescue me from the unloving system I was shackled to." 

 

"I remember asking: 'why help me?' And they said, I'm more than the undesirable child I see myself as, that someone like me can become  _anything._ Upon hearing those words, I knew - I wanted to be a hero, just like them! A Detective who seeks justice for those who cannot!"" 

 

He paused. 

 

"The hero who said that to me, was Naoto Shirogane: The original Detective Prince." 

"So, in spite of my cravings for the spotlight, and how I revel at nearly every opportunity to make my public appearances... I hope... I hope I've done my title justice." 

 

Akira gazed at Akechi in wonder. He was trying not to cry. 

 _"Stupid... Tears..."_   

Akechi took it upon himself to reach over with his handkerchief, and gingerly dab Akira's tears welling under his glasses. 

 

"*ahem* Well... you get the idea. As you can see, I usually choose to keep my background hidden, for fear of pity." 

 

In fear he unknowingly insulted The Detective, Akira immediately flustered out an apology. 

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to cry. It's just... I had NO idea." 

 

Akechi waved off Akira's worries. "I understand, someone with a heart as compassionate as yours would only cry in sympathy. I only hope your opinion of me hasn't changed its colors."  

 

"O-Of course not! I could never pity you! I mean... I wish I could be strong enough to tell you about my past as you just did. Heh. At least I'm patient enough to listen..." 

 

Akira looked down shyly, his mind was conflicted. 

 _"Why can't I bite the bullet and talk about MY past?_ _Akechi_ _just poured his heart out_ _, and I'm STILL too scared to say anything! God! I am s_ _uch a s_ _elfish_ _bastard_ _!"_  

 

Akechi affectionately placed his hands on Akira's shoulders. He peered into Akechi's warm, reddish-brown eyes.   

 

"I will do the same for you, if I'm lucky enough to earn the privilege." 

 

Akira's heart fluttered. "W-What?" 

 

"Akira-kun. Don't feel obligated to say anything you're not comfortable in revealing. I loathe to admit that compared to you, I'm poor in patience. But for you, Akira-kun, I can spare all the time you need. Without question."   

 

"Thank you..." Akira said, mezmerized. 

 

The ambiance was intoxicating... The two leaned their faces in closer.  

 

*BUZZ BUZZ* 

 

"!!!" "!!!" 

 

Akechi tentatively reached for his phone, and pocketed it after reading his received text message. 

"E-Excuse me Akira-kun. I'll need to take this..." He chuckled nervously. 

 

Akira pushed up his foggy glasses. 

"R-Right... I-I better clean up our dishes then." 

 

He got out of his chair, and made his way behind the counter. 

 _"Woah... That was close! D-Did he want to...?"_  

 

Akira felt the Detective's eyes on him. Looking behind, he was surprised to see that Akechi had followed him. 

"However... Before I get back to business, there's one loose end I must address..." 

Akira suddenly found himself grabbed and spun around. He was face-to-face with Akechi. The Detective leaned over Akira's shoulder, and whispered velvet-soft words into his ear. 

 

"Sorry, I can't leave without concluding my  _investigation._ " He purred. His other hand gently removed Akira's glasses. 

 

Akechi moved back, their faces were inches from each other. He smiled. "And please, use my first name when we're alone."  

 

"W-W-What? Ak...Goro-kun?" 

Without any hesitation, Akechi embraced Akira and gave him a warm, chaste kiss. Akira's vision went white, his entire body sparked with an electric-like tingle. He shared indescribable, pleasurable experiences with others in the past, but nobody made Akira feel the way he did from just a brief kiss.  

 

Akechi's face parted from his. Akira was paralyzed, he couldn't find it in himself to say or do anything.  

 

Akechi placed the love-struck boy's glasses back on his face. He tilted Akira's head up slightly with his left hand, occasionally stroking the young man's glowing-pink cheek with his thumb.  

"I can now confirm that you, Akira Kurusu, do in fact, 'taste' better than Leblanc's curry. Albeit very slightly." Said Akechi with a coy wink. 

 

Akira was K.O.ed. His heart was filled with so much joy he was becoming delirious. His thoughts became murky.  

 _"_ _Consciousness_ _... Fading... So happy..."_  

"Heh-heh. You okay, Akira-kun?" Said Akechi, smiling uncertainly. 

 

Akira's mouth grew into a wide smirk. He shot Akechi a satisfied grin, identical to the smug-filled smiles he often had while running in Mementos as Joker. 

 _"The show's over! You've been a wonderful audience! Good-night..."_  

 

Akira's legs turned to jelly. Akechi, fortunately, caught him as he fell.   

"Akira! A-Are you alright!? Please, say something!" 

  

"Wow..." 

Akechi's nerves gave out, releasing his grip. He accidentally dropped Akira to the floor. 

"AH! S-SORRY!" The Detective shouted.

 

Seeing stars, Akira passed out. 

 

 *******  

 

When Akira came to, he found himself surrounded by a familiar sent. 

 

He sat up, discovering that he'd been carried up to his room. Akira groggily rubbed his eyes and palmed for his glasses,  but he was far more surprised to discover that Akechi's Detective's coat had been draped over him like a blanket.  

 

It still carried so much of Akechi's smell... 

 _"This is wrong... But... A quick sniff won't hurt... Right?"_  

 

Quickly checking to see if he's alone, Akira, in a moment of weakness, buried his nose into the tan pea coat and took a long, sentimental inhale. Capturing the heady aroma of Akechi's natural odors mixed with the Detective's usual brand of spicy cologne into his nostrils. An obscene moan shamelessly escaped from Akira's throat. His newly-formed erection earnestly pressed up against his slacks. 

 

Akira was so preoccupied with his lewd, smell-based gratification – he didn't hear his door creak open, or see a concerned Morgana tiptoe inside. 

 

"A-Akira? Are you okay? I heard... *NYAAAaaaaa!* What the HELL are you doing!?" 

 

The cat's outburst broke Akira out of his trance. Embarrassed, he threw Akechi's coat off himself like it was on fire, not realizing it was the only thing concealing his tented pants...  

 

Morgana quickly turned away. 

"AH! Gross! Y-You better cover that up before the Detective comes in!" 

 

Appalled, Morgana scampers out the door. 

 

Akira sheepishly covers his lower half with his blanket. 

"S-Sorry... Morgana..." 

 _"_ _Goddamnit_ _... What is WRONG with me!? What if Morgana didn't catch me_ _? Then_ _Akechi_ _would've... Wait._ _._ _._ _Shit! He's_ _coming_ _?_ _Here? Now!?_ _I_ _gotta_ _-"_  

 

Before Akira could make a dive for his bathroom to discretely take care of his... pressing issue, he heard a polite knock at his (still slightly ajar) bedroom door. It was Akechi... Naturally. He looked inside using his peripheral vision, just to make sure Akira has woken up. 

 

"Um, I see you've recovered Akira-kun... May I come in?"  

 

Now Akira looked like a deer-in-headlights. He swallowed down the lump in his throat. 

 _"Fuck. Fuck._ _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck_ _!"_  

"Y-Yeah. Sure." Said Akira, now desperately trying to look nonchalant. He positioned himself on the bed to make it appear like he just got up. He mentally prayed that Akechi will remain unaware of his humiliating predicament. 

 

The Detective entered the room, he noticed his coat has been thrown to the floor. Akira, fearing he'd seem ungrateful for carelessly tossing Akechi's treasured pea coat, quickly conjured up an explanation. 

"Oh! You see... Morgana, my cat, he... kinda spooked me right as I woke up, so I accidentally..." 

 

Akechi chuckled in amusement, showing he didn't take any offence. He simply picked his coat off the floor, dusted it off, and placed it back into his "capital-A" signified metal briefcase. He turned to Akira. 

"I... Apologize for before... Kissing you in the heat of the moment without asking permission, it was quite inconsiderate of me... Not to mention my sudden affliction of clumsiness..." Akechi was flustered, he couldn't look Akira in the eyes.  

 

Akira smirked, hoping he could ease Akechi's frayed nerves by lightening the mood. 

"I'm fine, really!"  

 

 _"It_ _was_ _n't_ _the worst concussion I've ever gotten.._ _._ _"_   

 

"Damn Akechi-kun, your kiss was like something out of a romance novel." 

 

Akira paused, his eyes widened. 

"I said the 'romance novel' thing out-loud, didn’t I?" He laughed, despite himself. 

 

The Detective tilted his head. "I hope your referring to a  _tasteful_ work of literature". He said with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Akira wiggled his own eyebrows suggestively. "Depends on your choice of vernacular when it comes to the word  _tasteful_.  

 

Akechi rolled his eyes at Akira's sardonic response, adjusted his bow-tie. "And my critics say I'm pretentious..."  

He grinned. "*chuckle* Obviously, they've never met the likes of you, Akira-kun." 

 

They both grinned at each other like idiots for a minute, up until Akechi remembered something. 

"Oh! I've nearly forgotten. *ahem* I know this is sudden, but... I brought you a small gift, Akira-kun. I hope it's to your liking." 

 

Akira hid his anxiousness as Akechi seated himself besides his bed.  

 

The Detective reached into his suitcase, and presented Akira with a thin, small box, tied with a lacy bow.  

Akechi's 'sparkling' doe-eyes and anticipated body language made it clear that he wanted Akira to open his gift immediately. He watched with impatience as Akira carefully undid the ribbon.  

 

Inside the box was a pair of white, thin-leather gloves. Aside from color, they were exactly like The Detective's other pairs of gloves.  

 

Once again, Akira didn't know what to say. 

 

Akechi grew apprehensive during the silence, fearing his gift was a bad choice. Akira's 3rd eye quickly noticed this, prompting Akira to speak. 

"T-Thank you! Akechi-kun. I... I really like them." Akira's eyes were brimming with gratitude.  

 

The Detective was beside himself, he blushed slightly.  

"Think nothing of it. I was unsure what would be appropriate... So I, thought you'd enjoy something quite practical. Granted, they're *ahem* a bit out-of-place during the summer... But I'm certain they'll match well with your school's winter uniform..."   

 

Akechi ceased his nervous warbling. Uncertain what to do next. Akira spared him by picking up the white gloves. 

"Want me to check if they fit?" 

 

Akechi sighed in relief. "Y-Yes, please do." 

 

Akira slid the gloves onto his hands. The smooth leather made it easier for his fingers to locate their "proper" space to fill. As per his "Joker" habit, Akira gave the ends of his gloves a good tug, to ensure they're completely fitted onto each hand.  

 

"Great! They fit perfectly. *chuckle*. I can see why you like wearing gloves so much, Akechi-kun. They're... So comfortable." 

 

Akechi awkwardly rubbed the side of his neck. 

"If you can recall. I-I meant what I said earlier, about... Preferring you use my first name, when we're alone like this, I mean." 

 

Akira's cheeks lightly blushed pink. "You want me to call you Goro-kun? Are you sure?" 

 

Akechi took a deep breath. Adjusted his bow-tie... He wanted to make his intentions clear. 

"*ahem* Forgive my insistence. I've... Never been 'close' enough to another person like I am with you. I felt it befitting of our... friendship, relationship, or... whatever you'd like to defer to – if we freely use our first names..."  

 

Akira smiled warmly. "I'm... Honored. Goro-kun".  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda nervous because I don't know if this chapter is "good" or not, I never wrote a romance or anything like that before so I'd really appreciate any comments and/or criticisms anyone would like to share:) I like to think of this fic as a "learning experience" if anything :) :P 
> 
> I ALWAYS wanted to see Akechi wear a bow-tie, so I caved and "made" him wear one... :P
> 
> I'd bet he could pull it off... *twittles thumbs*...


	13. Nobody Home Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a typical outing in Mementos. Akira, as Joker, has an unexpected heart-to-heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my 1st stab at a "Mementos" Chapter. So I hope it's fun to read :-)
> 
> Also, for some reason, I've had to copy, paste, re-format, and discovered that I "failed to post" this chapter many... MANY times ;-;

**Jul 1** **st** **\- 6:00pm**  

 **Mementos**  

 

 

Joker was pumped. He and his comrades have been filling out the Phan-site's requests all afternoon, everyone was running on pure adrenaline at this point... There was no telling whether a lumbering glob of shadows or a secret pile of treasure was waiting for them around Memento's winding corners.  

 

The seemingly never-ending underground labyrinth of Tokyo's collective cognition randomly switched between The Phantom Thieves playground-then-deathtrap... There was no way of predicting which was which...     

 

 

And Joker LIVES for this shit! WOO! 

 

 

Although fighting the shadows of bullies, assholes, and petty crooks was nowhere near as exciting as knocking down a palace, The Phantom Thieves could take pleasure in knowing they've made some people's lives easier, by kicking ass! 

 

 

Speaking of which... 

 

 

"RAH!! Stay still you little shits!" Bellowed Shadow Uchimura. His lumbering form failing to hit any of the agile Thieves. 

 

 

As previously expected, as soon as the target's shadow does a little spiel on why they're a garbage person in the "real world" - their human form transmogrifies into a monstrous one, supposedly granting them extra strength and power. 

 

 

Supposedly.  

 

 

Joker and his comrades were ready to give this girlfriend-beating asshole what's coming to him! However, there's no need to take this fight so seriously... At least for Joker. He and his fellow Thieves have their own "headspace" when it comes to situations like this...  

 

 

Queen: their master strategist, is the one who takes things seriously. Especially when she's seriously pissed off! She'll go ATOMIC for justice! 

 

 

Mona: their cunning navigator (and bus), loves to come off as cool and confidant as a talking "cat" can possibly be. Which is A LOT... (Morso when he tries to impress Cougar...heh heh). 

 

 

Skull: their front-line bruiser, he can take hits better than a brick wall, and hit hard enough to smash right through one! Hot DAMN! 

 

 

Cougar: their charismatic con-artist, anyone who'd underestimate her due to her gorgeous looks will come to regret it. She's no kitten, but she's gonna WHIP you into shape! 

 

 

Fox: their artistic-genius/forger, he's got an eye for the beautiful things in life, but, his gaze can shatter any lies. You'll think he's COLD BLOODED! 

 

 

That leaves himself – Joker: Leader of The Phantom Thieves of Hearts, and expert of pulling plans outta his ass. True to his name, Joker does best when he's having fun.  

   

 

And Joker has an endless amount of  _fun_  using his "Wild-card" ability to gain the upper hand.  

 

 

Enough introductions... Let's get the 'show' started! 

 

 

Joker's analytical mind went to work, using his 3rd eye to keep track of everything going on during the fight. 

Every attack, movement, and spell was carefully considered – bringing an unexpected element of coordination amidst the roaring chaos throughout the battle.     

 

 

Opponent raises his attack? 

Switch to Orobas, use Dekaja – Buff's gone! Ain't that a bitch? 

 

 

Resists their physical attacks? 

Hmm... Try Electric Damage! 

 

 

Baton Pass to Skull! 

Zionga! 

 

 

Damn, burly bastard's still up... 

 

 

Not weak to Electric, huh? What about Psy...? 

Switch to Shiki-Ouji, use Psio! 

 

 

With a multicolored flash of psy energy, the Ogre-like Shadow fell to his knees. He was down for the count! 

 

 

Yeah! Now we're talkin! 

 

 

Queen cracks her spiked knuckles in preparation. "Time for an all-out attack! Let's show this bastard how it feels on the receiving end!" 

 

 

" _Heh,_ _could_ _n't_ _of said it better myself_ _."_ Thought Joker as he nodded in approval. 

 

 

In a flash, The Phantom Thieves relentlessly aimed their barrage of attacks on their doomed opponent.  

 

 

At the end of their flourish, Joker gracefully landed a few feet away from the stunned Shadow. 

He smugly tugged at his red gloves, aimed a two-pointed hand at the Shadow, and ended the fight by shooting psudo-bullet to its head, via "finger-gun." 

 

 

Joker smiled a self-satisfied grin. 

"The Show's Over!" 

 

 

Shadow Uchimura's towering Ogre form went up in smoke. Leaving behind Uchimura's human form, now curled-up in a pathetic heap.  

 

 

The Thieves approached him. The Shadow was whimpering in fear. 

"P-Please! I beg you! Don't hit me again! I-It stings..."  

 

 

Skull frowned and crossed his arms in disapproval.  

"Hurts don't it? Tch. Figures an asshole like you can't take what he dishes out." 

 

 

The Shadow coward behind his raised arms.  

"Y-You don't understand! I-I didn't mean to beat her! I-I just hate it, I hate it when people look at me like I'm a bug to them... I'm a superior human being! But no one treats me like one... Heh, who am I kidding? I'm lower than a bug..." 

 

 

Admitting his guilt, Shadow Uchimura faded away in a shower of sparks, leaving behind his "treasure" - which Joker snagged eagerly. 

 

 

Joker, satisfied with his comrades efforts, coolly waved them over.  

"Hell of a job, Thieves! Heh, you could say, that Shadow... Never saw it coming!" 

 

 

The other Phantom Thieves collectively groaned in slight annoyance. 

"Joker, that 'never saw it coming' punchline got old a looooooong time ago..." Sighed Cougar. 

 

 

"Indeed." Added Fox. 

 

 

Joker shamelessly shrugged his shoulders. He smiled wryly.  

"Unless anyone else can come up with something 'better' to say after each mission, I'm not gonna try to fix what ain't broken." 

  

 

Mona interjected. "Overused catchphrases aside, that was some great teamwork. We just need to keep it up, and our next big target won't stand a chance!" 

 

 

The other Thieves took note of Mona's rare compliment. They nodded in agreement. 

In reaction, Mona stood proud, basking in everyone's approval.  

 

 

Although the miniature humanoid cat (who still insists he's NOT a cat...) tends to pat himself on the back more often than not, whenever he commends the Thieves as a whole for their collective success – he's always sincere.   

 

 

Heck, as far as Joker was concerned, if he and Skull had never met Mona in Kamoshida's Palace all the way back in April, there wouldn't BE any Phantom Thieves to begin with! 

 

 

 _"I better not tell him that though, the last thing Mona_ _needs is an even bigger head... *chuckle* Poor cat_ _might have to drag it on the floor!_ _*_ _snerk_ _*_ _"_  

 

 

Mona shot Joker a dirty look. "What are you giggling at? Think of another dumb joke about my completely NORMAL head size again!?"  

 

 

If the glasses-wearing, mild-mannered, Akira was being accused by an irritated Mona, he would most likely become nervous and awkwardly try (and fail) to side-step his guilt. He could snark with the best of them, but lying was NOT his forte... 

 

 

As Joker however... He has enough charm to sell sand sculptures to a camel. 

"You got me all wrong Mona, I was only staring at your handsome face. Got lost in your eyes... Damn Mona! Blue is  _definitely_  your color, isn't that right, Cougar?"  

 

 

Taking the hint, Cougar was quick to agree. (though her acting left much to be desired...) 

"What? Oh! Y-Yeah! Definitely...! I-I LOVE how... Your eyes are so... Uh... Um... blue! It goes without saying!" 

 

 

Despite the below-average acting on Cougar's part, Mona was flattered nonetheless. 

"Well... I must admit, my eyes  _are_  a treasure in themselves. Especially when a  _sophisticated_  lady like Cougar is enchanted by them..." The humanoid cat purred in contentment. 

 

 

Joker was relieved. The last time he thoughtlessly wounded Mona's pride, the cat hit him with a silent treatment so devastating, Joker had to spend nearly all of his Mementos earnings on Mona's "apology" sushi – just so he'd talk to 'Akira' again. 

 

 

If there's one thing Akira  _hates,_ it's being in an empty room with no one to talk to...  

 

 

 _"Phew. I owe Cougar_ _sooooo_ _much cake for_ _that. With_ _extra_ _buttermilk frosting no doubt..._ _Oh_ _well._ _At least it'll be_ _cheaper than having to buy a bucket's worth_ _of sushi... And at least Cougar likes to share... a little."_   Joker reasoned to himself. 

 

 

Mona shifted his focus over to the young artist.

"Say Fox, as an artist, do you think blue is my color? Give me your purr-fessional opinion." 

 

 

Fox intertwined his thumbs and pointer fingers into a "frame" gesture, and focused it on Mona's eyes. The creative gears spun wildly in his brain. 

"Hmm... In my personal opinion, I'm more inclined to believe your eyes would benefit from a darker hue. Perhaps a touch of orange as well...? *chuckle* It's a shame your eyes do not carry heterochromia as cats often do. Otherwise, the sheer potential..." 

 

 

Mona, clearly insulted, cut Fox's artistic "diagnosis" short with a curt hiss. 

"Grr! Who asked you, Fox!? And I'm NOT a cat!" 

 

 

Skull confronted the agitated feline. 

"Hey! Don't crawl up his ass just 'cause he won't bend down 'an kiss yours! Ya ego-centric cat!" 

 

 

Mona leaped towards Skull's personal space, his large eyes narrowed. 

"I Said. I'm NOT A CAT! You dumb, ugly monkey!" 

 

 

"Who ya callin-!!?" 

 

 

"HEY!"

 

 

Queen stepped in, and pushed her two hot-blooded comrades apart.   

"Stop it! The only things we fight are Shadows, NOT each other! Got it!?" 

 

 

Skull was cowed by Queen's words. 

"Y-Yes ma'am." 

 

 

Mona giggled at Skull's expense. A hard glare from Queen compelled the masked feline to stop. 

"S-Sorry Queen."  

 

 

Queen relaxed, happy that no one was harmed because of a petty squabble. 

"Good to see we're on the same page..." She said coolly.  

 

 

She then addressed everyone. 

"Now then, I  _humbly_ request that we leave this floor of Mementos NOW! We've wasted enough time as it is! The Reaper could arrive at any minute!"  

 

 

Without any further prompting, Mona transformed into his mini-bus form. Joker leaped dramatically into the driver's seat, while the rest simply piled into whatever seat they could grab. 

 

 

In little time, Joker was carefully speeding the "Monamobile" throughout Mementos.  

He decided to drive towards the 'waiting room' they passed on the way down. From there, everyone can instantly return to the entrance without fear of being attacked by shadows.  

 

 

However, that was going to take some time... Joker was growing restless at the current lack of conversation, so why not break the ice? 

 

"Pussy-wagon... Ho!" Joker cheekily called out. 

 

 

Mona, in bus form, couldn't help but chuckle at Joker's bad pun. 

"Heh, I guess that's one cat reference I don't mind hearing... *purr* Such lovely ladies sitting in me..." 

 

 

Cougar and Queen rolled their eyes. Skull and Joker chuckled knowingly. 

 

 

Fox, meanwhile, was confused. 

 

 

"Leader, I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with your colloquialism. Forgive my ignorance, but, what does the term: 'Pussy Wagon' entail? Skull, may you please explain?" 

 

 

"…" "…" "…" 

 

 

"…" 

 

 

For a few minutes, an awkward silence hung heavy around Fox's innocently asked question... 

 

 

"Skull, if you may?"  

 

 

"It's...Um...Uh... Guys... H-H-Help! Please!?" Skull squeaked out. 

 

 

Queen blushed and shook her head. 

"D-Don't look at me..." 

 

 

Cougar giggled, her cheeks flushed pink. 

"Don't worry Fox, I'll tell you." 

 

 

"Why thank you, Lady Cougar." Said Fox. 

 

 

"Yeah... Thanks... Cougar..." Skull breathed out in gratitude. 

 

 

Cougar leaned over and whispered into Fox's ear. The young artist listened intently. Joker hushed his chortles, not wanting to 'ruin' Fox's reaction. 

 

 

A strangled gasp was all Joker needed to hear.    

 

"G-Goodness!! How... How vulgar!"  

 

 

Everyone aside from a (mostly) disapproving Queen and a  _slightly_  traumatized Fox started laughing. 

 

 

"So immature..." Quietly scolded Queen. She tried to hide her small smile by turning her head, but Joker caught it in the rearview mirror. 

 

 

All in all, it was a typical trip to Mementos for The Phantom Thieves. As their Leader, Joker couldn't ask for a better outing. 

 

 

...For the most part, at least.  

  

 

 **July 1** **st** **-** **6:45pm**  

 **Mementos – Waiting Room**  

 

 

Joker wanted to stay behind in the waiting room for a bit longer. 

 

 

He really needed to pee... 

 

 

Times like this made Joker thankful his sweet-ass outfit was almost as practical as it was flashy - At least it includes pants. 

 

Right as Joker was finished 'draining' himself in his designated corner, his phone buzzed. He got a text. 

 

 

In Mementos. 

 

 

That's... Never happened... 

 

As far as the Thieves were concerned, it was not possible to send and/or receive "normal" calls and texts while in Mementos, due to the weird interference of the place. 

  

 

Curious, Joker leisurely strolled over to the "seating" area. He checked to see who (somehow) texted him.  

 

 

It was... Goro!? 

 

 

 **~ 7/1** **Private Chat Log – 6:50 pm ~**  

 

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "Good evening, Akira-kun."**  

 

 

 **[Akira]: "Sup Goro-** **kun** **! G** **reat to hear from you,** **like** **always** ❤️" 

 

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "Oh... Goodness. You're certainly** **forward with your flattery tonight, I like it.** " 

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "Do you have a minute?"**  

 

 

Joker didn't want to keep poor Morgana waiting for him back at the entrance for too long... A few minutes should be okay. 

 

 **[Akira]: "Sure! I'm at work** **tho** **, but I'm on break** **. I'll give you my 15 if you need** **em** **'** **.**  

 

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "I appreciate it**.  **It's** **nothing serious,** **I** **only wanted** **to ask you something."**  

 

 

 **[Akira]: "Let me guess, y** **ou** **wanna** **meet for breakfast again?** **'** **C** **uz** **I know a place with** **friggin** **' AWSOME apple** **panc** **akes** **."**  

 

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "Really!?** " 

 

 

 **[Akira]: "Got a** **h** **ankerin** **'** **already,** **Detective Flapjacks?** **"**  

 

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "** **…"**  

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "Curse my** **fervent** **love of** **panc** **ak** **es...** **I'll never hear the end of it** **, will I?"**  

 

 

 **[Akira]: "Nope!** **Muhahahahaha** **!** " 

 

 **[Akira]: "Honestly though** **, those pancakes are** **really** **good** **"**  

 

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "I'll be the judge on that** **"**  

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "In all seriousness** **, I'll** **und** **e** **rstand** **if my question makes you feel uncomfortable, so don't answer if you don't want to..."**  

 

 

 **[Akira]: "**... **? Okay Goro-** **kun** **. I** **promise** **to not take offence or anything.** **"**  

 

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "...Thank you."**  

 

 

Around 3 minutes went in silence. Joker was starting to think Akechi was called away on urgent police business, or the poor guy lost his nerve...  

 

 

**[** **Akechi** **]: "Akira-** **kun, I'd like to ask you something else first..."**

 

 **[Akechi]:  "Are you... Happy with our relationship?**  

 

 

Joker raised a confused eyebrow. 

 

 

 **[** **Akira** **]: "Of course I am!**   **Why** **would** **n't** **I be?** **"**  

 

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "Well... Not to be** **presumptuous** **... I've noticed how we've steadily moved past our initial 'puppy dog' infatuation in a** **relatively** **short period of time. I honestly believe** **we're quite** **compatible** **as a couple, despite our differences."**  

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "That being said, I'll admit I've been hesitant in...** **acknowledging your... needs... feelings...**  

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "Never mind, I give up** **!** **I'm only** **embarrassing myself...** **"**  

 

 

 **[** **Akira** **]: "Goro, wait! Remember -** **t** **his is** **me** **you're talking to. C'mon! Drop the formalities and follow the Bard's example if you're struggling."**  

 

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "B** **revity is** **the soul of wit' - I presume? Heh, you'd make a wise** **council** **Akira-** **kun** **."**  

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "I... really...** **like you, Akira-** **kun** **. I greatly enjoy your company."**  

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "At times,** **I may even be so bold to believe** **that our meeting** **was** **brought together by fate, if you'll** **ex** **cuse** **my poetics."**  

 

 

 **[Akira]: "That's... Wow... It's weird but,** **I feel like we were fated to meet too. N** **ot just because we happened to run into each other at the TV station during my class visit, like some kind of coincidence.**  

 

 **[Akira]: "It's** **more like, fortune** **smiled** **when we decided** **to 'get over' our egos by acting honestly -** **ignoring** **how** **scary** **and** **embarrassing the truth is...** **All just to see if our attraction** **means** **anything** **."**  

 

 **[Akira]: "If** **that** **makes any sense** **.** **"**  

 

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "Actually, your summery feels rather** **appropriate, Akira-** **kun** **. I also commend** **your** **earnest** **,** **analytical** **prose.** **"**  

 

 

 **[Akira]: "Sweet! Met prose for prose! I would've added that** **Latin** **phra** **se about 'fortune aiding those daring' or something. Can't for the life of me remember it though..."**  

 

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "** ** _A_** ** _udente_** ** _s_** ** _Fortuna_** ** _A_** ** _diuvat_** ** _._** ** _'_** **Is the phrase you're looking for."**  

 

 

 **[Akira]: "Smartass.** **"**  

 

 **[** **Akira** **]: "Or is** **t** **hat** **Detective** **Smartass?** **"**  

 

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "I'll take it over 'Detective Shirley** **"**  

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "..** **.** **"**  

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "Are you free this Sunday evening?"**  

 

 

 **[Akira]: "Pretty sure I am. Why you ask?** **"**  

 

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "Would you... Like to spend the night, with me?** **"**  

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "I've never done this before..."**  

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "I can only** **promis** **e** **I'll... Do my best!"**  

 

 

 **[Akira]: "...Are you sure?"**  

 

 **[Akira]: "Am I... worth it?"**  

 

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "Yes** **.** **"**  

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "You're** **more** **than 'worth it' to me, Akira-** **kun** **!** **"**  

 

 

 **[Akira]: "Then I'll see you** **Sunday night, Goro-** **kun** **."**  

 

 

**[** **Akechi** **]: "…"**

 

 **[Akechi]: "Thank** **you, Akira** **.** **"**  

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "I'll be sure to send you more information about the time & location."** 

 

 **[** **Akechi** **]: "Goodnight. Be sure to get back to Leblanc safely!"**  

 

 

Akechi Goro signed out.  

 

 

Joker smiled to himself, he had to give The Detective credit for his "boldness".  

It wouldn't have mattered if he was the glasses-wearing, shy, and quietly sarcastic Akira – or the talented, overly-confidant criminal mastermind, that Akira "pretends" to be, as Joker. 

 

 

Neither of them ever saw it coming.   

 

"Audentes Fortuna Adiuvat, indeed. Detective Prince..."

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I "skip" too much intervening time in-between this and the previous chapter? Like I wanted to get Akira's & Akechi's relationship up and going, but I don't want to "ruin" things by rushing through them...
> 
> EDIT: I'm sorry, sexy times will most likely not happen next chapter... T_T


End file.
